The Monsterhood Friend Returned
by TheAllKnower
Summary: This is a story if tsukune had a childhood friend who was a monster which monster, well your just going to have to read, this follows the manga has best as my brain can follow
1. Chapter 1

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 1

 **Welcome to a new version of The Monsterhood friend the last didn't go so well for me hitting my worst weakness, love relationship I'm going to change that okay, please enjoy and I'm very sorry**

Monday morning stretches the bedroom of our friend Shiva Abaddon he lays in a sloppy mess of a bed having pillows thrown off and the blanket twisted and tied and bunched in a corner. The light shines upon the bedroom, shining on Shiva which he retorted into the blanket cacoon for the next minute or so until he remembers the date. "OH Shit! I need to get up", in a haste he launches the blanket off him and jumps off his bed and changes extremely fast in the neatly placed uniform his mother prepares for him. In a rush he blitzed down stairs and stole a piece of toast from one of his sister, the oldest to be precise "Hey you thief give it back!", "nope". He was running while devouring the toast until he came to the bus stop where he would find the bus waiting, with friction slowing his speed he stopped right in front of the bus, the doors open and to find a crazy haired lady staring him down, "one way trip to Yōkai Academy, are.. you.. rea.. dy."

"I sure hell am".

The bus driver had a few people on board all in separate corners I decided to sit in the front and try to find out more about this highschool I'm going to. "So one way trip to Yōkai Academy what's that about?

"you.. will… be.. stay.. ing.. at.. their… dorms…", man she talks slow.

"and I believe that their separating boys and girls?"

"yes…", so cool

"now… don't.. get.. any i… dears… like… pe.. ak.. ing.."

"of course I'm not a fan of glorifying over half naked chicks"

"that… is… what… they… all… say…". Mmm what talk of next oh "what are some of the staff like? Do you know them?

"of.. course…, i… know… the… prince…. A.. bel.. and.. a.. noth…. er… bus… drive… er"

"cool, cool"

"and… both… are…. fun… ny… and… sweet.."

"nice to hear, cool". After a while of driving I'm faced with a darken tunnel the driver simply speeds ups to about 100k and hour, which is scary odd how a bus can do that. Then rainbow colours started spreading across the tunnel and we ended up at the bus stop next to a cliff facing the ocean. I was first off taking in the area of spooky trees lumbering around and purple skies dancing across and the air so dense of tension and drama and only a day in the year, its going to get ruff.


	2. Chapter 2

The Monsterhood friend chapter 2

I started walking around on the gravel until I noticed a pathway into the trees which I decided to take, it took sheer minutes for me to reach the entrance to the school hold by huge metal gates, "man the gates cool and all but the javelin thick blades at the top seem overkill", after walking inside and checking the scenery I notice the direction everyone was going "man that's so dam crowed maybe ill find another way", I dotted around looking for other entrances and saw windows, "I guess that will do but wasn't there a rule against showing your monster self, ah fuck it" with that said I turned into a monster self a being of chaos, destruction a demon, my wings has black has the night and horns sharp like daggers with a matching set of eyes with a purple tinge to boot.

I stretched my wings out before the flight and took off flying higher then the building, "oops a bit to high my it has been long", I gently float down towards the window gaps in the hall and managed to fit, I notice the fuss people were creating and there were dedication to which homeroom you'll be staying at, I glided down towards get 'heys' and 'ois' saying I can't show my form but ignored and looked at where I'll be. "2-2 is the number hey, cool" I noticed it straight away it isn't hard to pick off and flew there and retorted to my human form to fit, I slid the door open and saw no old faces but the students details were easy pickings, being the brute types being in the middles and popular at the back to share only statues and I believe the beautiful girls sit at the front but no because this one girl with rosy pink hair is hugging someone half way. I went for a closer look and indeed she was the class beauty but not just that I saw- "tsukune!" I yell leaping across the room grabbing my best pal from middle school "so you're a monster too I was so worried none of my friend could make it knowing they were human they wouldn't come here but by you being here means you to a monster" I think I squeezed tsukune to hard because he fainted "oh shit".

"AHHHHHH! Tsukune I'm sorry wake up please shit, wait there water in my bag" I dropped tsukune on the floor and reached for my water to splash him "here tsukune" I splashed the hole bottle on him and fanned him quick, then his conscious came back to him "yes he's alive".

"what the hell happen I was hugged Moka then tackled by a wall" he exclaimed dizzily

"yeah sorry about that excitement isn't easy for me to control" I really felt bad imagine if I killed one of my friends in the first meeting, "Shiva is that *cough* you?" he said still weary

"The one and only Shiva Abaddon, here for destruction and all". I proclaimed

"ummm hello are you a friend of tsukune?" said the angelic voice, I turned around to meet a beautiful face staring me down I felt like I could be burned alive from her shine, "yes I am one of his friends from childhood who are you?"

"well I'm Moka Akashiya, I am also tsukune's friends nice to meet you". I looked at her then at tsukune then back at her, "this tsukune?" I received a nod "ballock, I remember tsukune could even looked at a girl without burning is entire face and yet you became his friend?" I received another nod. I felt I was going to faint until the homeroom teacher walked in "alright every-nyan!" she's a cat? "nyan students if you remember this is a school for monster", "weird flex but okay", "and the two rules which we must learn to fit in with the humans, Rule 1 don't reveal your true self", too late "rule 2 don't tell anyone what your monster self", I looked towards tsukune and he looks terrified darting across the room checking his surroundings almost. The bell rang, introductions were over and lunch began I turned towards tsukune and moka had his arm almost yanked off pulling him along "come on tsukune lets go check the school", "so she really is his friend maybe closer she does seem to treat him with speciality", I should ask them, I jumped out of my seat "Yo! Tsukune wait up"

"oh Shiva what's up" he greeted me peacefully like moka doesn't exist. "so tsukune you haven't told me how you meet your girlfriend?"

"what?! She not my girlfriend' ha knew it he still so shy about girls, however the girl is also jumpy. "yeah I'm not his girlfriend he's just my friend and I just meet him too" they're adorable "come on every heard of love at first sight?" they became quite and blushing hard "okay, moka? What do you know about tsukune?" she looked at me and shook her head "you know nothing about him, okay I spring some information on you, first his favour colour is silver mixed red, he always had a fascination for nice woman oh and he likes strong woman has well"

"shut up Shiva!"

"okay, tsukune moka do want you like with that information I'm going to get better view of the school, cho"

"yeah I will, bye Shiva" she said sweetly, I still think her positivity is going to kill me with how bright she shines. "welp she is too bright for me tsukune but you have fun with your girlfriend bye"

"she not my girlfriend" he he too easy. Has I walk I did sense some strong glaring eyes from the shadows and the moment I noticed it, it scuttled away. "seems like tsukune is going to meet troubled fate" I whispered to myself. I climbed to the roof to enjoy some bento I stole before I left for school

*somewhere in the human world an older sister is about to find out*

"Hum, hum, mmm wait, Wait, WHAT! He fucking did it, little stinker stole my bento" her yells could reach the heavens with how mad she gets. "hee-hee, now it's time to enjoy some yummy bento, has I was preparing to eat I opened the lid to find a note saying 'suck eggs slowpoke' signed tiny power. "she's good I'm proud but also angry good luck tiny one". With the bento screwed I at least had money for back up, I looked over the edge for a vending machine to notice a certain stench of an aura holding up tsukune while Moka tried to save him. "*sigh* tsukune is going to be saved again" with the finale word leaving my mouth I jumped the railing then only having my wings out glided down next to the brute. "hey, hey what do you think your doing idiot?"

"what? Do you what to die like this shrivel wimp?" wrong words dick.

"you seem to have the same number of brain cells has a monkey so listen well, I.. Will.. Kill.. You.." I spoke realising chaotic energy to the skies, I can see terror in his eyes has he started to realise tsukune. "fine the shrimp lives for now but he won't have you to save him!"

"don't hold your breath unless you want to die" spoked with such cockiness, after he pissed off I went to tsukune "Yo tsukune you fine?"

"yeah I'm good *cough*" man he looks terrible. "may I ask why didn't you turn into your monster form to defend at least?" the moment I said that tsukune lost his soul his eyes went dark and skinned faded to pale colour. "because.." tsukune spoke hesitant "well because it's against the rules to show your true form or talk about it" Moka spoke up. "welp if your so back bent on following rules I understand but tsukune" he stared sharpness into my eyes "push comes to shove and you'll need to shove back or die." The bluntness caught tsukune in shock. "moka stay close to him"

The next day I went to class and sat in my seat and watched everyone walk in except for two people Moka and Tsukune, maybe they are in a relationship and kissing off somewhere the roof is a good choice? I raised my hand and asked to look for them and she accepted, has I walked out then to the entrance I took my form to flight and flew to the roof first "dam not here I would of took a pic, okay next the woods" I flew fast hoping to catch them in time to which I got a different outcome. I heard a similar voice talking about how humans are painful to be around and she hated it, then a shock the other voice saying 'what if I was one of those humans that you hate? Would you stop me?' I looked to that direction and saw them talking, the next line was a bummer to me, through his voice he shouted "I'm a human!" and I felt foolish but wasn't surprise everything just clicked when he said it the reason he didn't fight back or his horrid looks around others and his scent gave everything off. "so you were human from the start tsukune, I should of known", the next thing I saw was tsukune blitz for the bus and Moka left behind. I wanted to rush to tsukune to find out details but the nasty aura returned, worst then before fuelled by lust, a hate, "moka, forget him be my muse" the breath was horrible I could smell it from high in the sky and his words drunk with sin "no let go of me! Moka's screamed filled the world with dread. "fucking brutes don't know when to fuck off" I swooped down and prepared and epic landing "Moka just accept it-" a loud crash followed by howling winds of dust "oi ugly back off!" nailed it.


	3. Chapter 3

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 3

"you!" the brute sounded angry "yes the one and only Shiva demon of chaos here to teach you a listen!" he growled at my answer "don't get in my way, I'm claiming what is mine"

"mm no I don't recall you ever winning anything, and I know for sure moka isn't no reward" he wasn't very happy "since you're a pain, I'll give you the honour of looking at my monster form and then die!" he began turning, forming into a gross body figure "mm ugly on the outside, still ugly on the inside I see" his monster form was leaky as well as solidify it was unnatural, "Moka!" tsukune? "tsukune!" moka caught he was also here "I have something too.. say?"

"Oi I thought I told you to piss off" the brute spoke then "tsukune! Watch out!" I tried to get his attention until a giant swing knocked him far "hahaha your far too weak to match me" he stood their laughing jumping about "sigh, you're going to die-"

"uh did you say some- gya!" light couldn't catch the punch I threw at him, sending him through trees and stones. "I said you'll die if you hurt him!" darkness covered my body, horns spiralled out of my head and wings grew larger and sharper "what are you?"

"I thought I told you already?" I stepped closer "I'm a demon" closer I stepped "a being of chaos and destruction" I finally stood above him "and what are you, a grunt to be killed first or a useless dung beetle to avoid the big problems in life?" he looked in my eyes fear gathering in his throat no words could be musted just a growl "grrah!" he threw a swing too slow "Step off!" and with a quick jab he lay down in a pool of his blood "worthless creature die fast" after the darkness from my body vanished away from the light "oh shit!" I looked towards tsukune and moka and rushed to them "moka his he fine!?"

"yes he's badly hurt though we must go to medical bay"

"moka.. shiva.." tsukune he still talks "I'm sorry for being weak and worthless"

"shush tsukune don't waste time" I tired to get him on his feet "but it wasn't right of me to leave you guys here" he had tears in his eyes "please let me still be your friend?" moka could hold her tears "tsukune you can always be my friend, just stop getting into trouble" he threw on his best smile and past out "tsukune!?" moka worried "I guess a human's body can't stay up for long, come let's take him to the bay?" moka gave me a nod a helped pick him up.

Tomorrow came around and it was peaceful I came to see tsukune holding a withdrawal notice and staring it down, "let see if he wants to leave it would be painful for him to live here for the rest of the year" he kept looking until he was willing trying to tear it having difficulty of course "hmmm-"

"morning what'cha doing?" and here comes moka to help with his problems "ah?" it finally tore and blew into the wind "looks like tsukune going to have a fun year"

"oh tsukune thank you for staying, its just my hearts beats so fast and so hard when I'm with you" ohh a confession of love, tsukune stood embarrassed "so please let me suck your blood"

"uh?" what I was so confused "No!" tsukune took off running "wait tsukune?!" this year it will be long.


	4. Chapter 4

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 4

Today is a normal day for Yōkai academy students In their monster forms on accident, others fighting for dominance like animals and finally the odd one Tsukune Aono the only human in the entire school and man for only being here for a few days he's seems find, well until Moka comes around sucks his blood, oh speaking of which there she is draining him. When I go to them tsukune ran off with the last words 'I'm not your food bank!', "wow I've never seen him run so fast?"

"Oh hi Shiva, when did you get here?" moka wondered "just now with knowing you sucking him dry" I said that so mockingly "it's not my fault I just can't help-"

"yeah, yeah you're a vampire and he's a human just to be suspected" I just found out she's a vampire and she is addicted to his blood "come lets go find him?"

"yeah lets go" I saw him go this way but he sure has hell runs fast, where did you go tsukune? "ummm Shiva"

"mmm yes hello"

"may I ask when you versed saizou" is that his name sounds like a dickhead, guess I was right. "you turned into your monster form but I don't know what monster you were and the energy you gave off was evil"

"yes it was, it's because I'm the embodiment of chaos and destruction a demon of destruction to be precise" she looks scared to learn that and yet curious to know more. "what about you?" that caught her eyes "what do you mean?"

"well you're a vampire but I can't sense the powerful energy vampires normally have?"

"umm because thanks to this rosary around my chest sealing the power" that's pretty good idea vampire have a tendency to not control their aura or output of power. "oh look Tsukune"

"uh where?"

"right ahead of us with another girl around his arms man she also very beautiful too, he's so lucky" when I turned to face Moka I sensed concern like she scared of losing him. "hey are you letting simple words from Tsukune get to you?"

"Uh, no" lies "you must know Tsukune doesn't like to hate people if your scared of losing your boyfriend he'll come around to apologise"

"what no he's just a good friend" she go so embarrassed by that "come on let's go to class he'll be there" she gave me a nod and we walked off "hehe aren't you the popular one, be careful of woman boy"

"who the hell?"

"oh don't worry just your average passerby" doubt

Me and moka were waiting for tsukune outside the classroom for him, when I noticed she looked down in the dumps "sigh, what's up?"

"uh? Nothing"

"you're lying moka you think that woman we saw early is more special to tsukune then you are"

"what?! No it's not like that" I would of pressured her more but I felt someone with a grudge watching, "You are a vampire? Or so that's the rumours say Akashiya Moka" a mysterious from the railing spoke "you! You were the one with tsukune" oh yeah she was. Has she jumped down everyone was complimenting her, her beauty, he style and her boobs of course being huge I would say "I am the succubus, Kurono Kurumu and I'm here to defeat you" that was bold of her and succubus none the less that explains the moment with tsukune "I can't stand it you're and the biggest eyesore in my great plan!" plan? "plan?" moka also questioned "Yes my plan to turn every boy in this school into my harem" that is a nice plan but a fools goal, "it was perfect everyone was falling for me but-" but? "The boys are dreaming about you not me and I'm not letting you get away with that" well that makes since. "that's why I'll prove I can defeat you by stealing Aono tsukune from you!"

"oh snap moka she going to steal your tsukune"

"wait tsukune has nothing to with this?!" I didn't believe it nor did the succubus "I knew he was special to you, he had a good scent, like a humans" oh shit "is his blood delicious, vampire? You're using him has food aren't you?" oh no "no that's not true"

"okay succubus don't say things you don't even know the truth to!" I shouted "oh are you one of her followers too? Wouldn't you like to be with me" she asked seductively, I felt some lust being pushed onto me "ummm what? I'm not a follower of Moka? Unless do you own a cult" I looked at moka she shock her head "what?! Rah come on be with me instead" that lust got stronger as she got closer "umm we can hang out I more than happy to be with friends" she looked more annoyed and got face to face close pushing her chest on me "what's wrong why so loyal to moka?"

"Ohh you are very close~" she got even more annoyed "grrr why aren't you under my control?!" she yelled angrily

"Control? what?" she got furious until "moka-san!" tsukune came around, finally "there you are, sorry for running but when I went back I couldn't find you" he still cares for her, I knew it "moka I wanted to apologise for something"

"ohhh it's tsukune-kun!" well isn't she happy to see him she was straight putting her chest all over him "thanks for earlier" ohhh what is kurumu thanking him for what service did tsukune do I wonder "kurumu-san you're here, but I need to apologize to moka?" I felt moka's anger "you're worried about someone with such a happy face" wow that's cold "you're being tricked tsukune hurry up and get that girl off you!" man Moka doesn't like sharing tsukune "how mean she so awful, I'm feeling dizzy again tsukune" that was followed by that lustive aura. "Tsukune that girl is dangerous you're going to be eaten alive" wrong choice of words dear Moka "oh really, aren't you the one using me has a food bank" I could hear oh's everywhere and I could see a sad moka, "oh no" she said nothing in retort she just ran off "uh, Moka, Moka-san wait!"

"Shiva?" I just looked at him in displeasure "that wasn't nice tsukune I thought you liked her to?" I took off to follow moka.

"So its here you sit?" she was sitting a the steps to the entrance this "oh hi Shiva" she was terrible sadness and regret fills her eyes "you know you don't run far" I tried to start a conversation but she ignored it "what am I to tsukune?" she whispered "do I really just want tsukune for his blood?" oh no "moka?" I tried to speak to her until her rosary shackled "wow what the?"

"what's going on, a voice is coming from my rosary" what she moka talking about "another me?"

"umm hello moka have you gone crazy?" she was hooked onto the necklace "right, Shiva we must hurry tsukune is in trouble, no time to explain"

"what, okay lead on"


	5. Chapter 5

The Monsterhood friend chapter 5

We raced through the halls running as time progress. "do you know where they'll be moka?"

"try the medical bay she said she was dizzy" good guess as any "alright lets go" we ran for a while and when we got there she was dam right tsukune was back on a bed with kurumu in her monster form ready to attack tsukune. "Get your hands off!" with one mighty push moka sent kurumu flying out a window "guess I shouldn't get her mad"

"run while there's still time tsukune!" she really cares for him "wait a minute I don't know what's going on"

"well tsukune I can help" I stepped forward "sorry tsukune it seems I got you wrapped in this" moka stole my thunder "she's a succubus and she want's revenge on me, so she went after you"

"hmpf to be thrown so far, a vampires powers are really something" I guess I'm not the only

"come down here and I'll kill both of you" okay she crazy we jumped out the window landing softly on the ground, "okay you guys run while I distract her"

"no we are not running" moka argued "yeah we're not going anywhere" tsukune backed up "your both sweet but also both weak so if I was you I would run, don't worry I can handle her" I smiled back at them but they didn't won't to remove "What are you doing, you're about to be killed"

"oi bimbo your fighting me" I stretched my wings and tackled her "why you" she swiped at me but I shifted behind her threw her upwards "come on that all you got or are you just looks" I taunted her, she got more angry.

"tsukune take off my rosary" moka suggested "what why?"

"I need to help and I can't do it until my rosary is off" she pleaded "okay I'll give it a shot" he grabbed the rosary and tried to yank it off "it's not coming off"

"try harder?" moka suggested "I'm using every strength I've got!"

"what?!" kurumu looked towards moka and tsukune "grr you distracted me" she ignored me a zipped off towards them "shit, Oi! Your fighting me" I flew after her but I was to slow and I could change in time for more speed, "haha looks like tsukune can't even help was he really just your burden!" in their moment moka used her body to block kurumu, "I'm not going to get to them in time" I tried harder but kurumu got closer, then I heard moka yell "tsukune is my precious friend! it has nothing to do with wanting his blood! If you going to hurt him your have to go though me!" she shielded herself for tsukune, then "I'm not a burden to moka-san" tsukune scream letting the wind carry his voice and a shink and burning colour of light appeared "ahhh!" I got blinded by the light "what in the world" was Kurumu's words towards this scene. At the base of where moka stood before was a different, yet similar person her hair was sliver like the moon and her eyes more red then blood, "this is the true vampire moka was hiding?"

"hmpf don't mess around with me there's no way I could lose!" she sound cocky "us succubi seek a destined encounter among the men we tempt so you still are my problem" then the faint words of evil and yet the sweet touch of moka still lingered "so what are you going to do? You can't let me do what I like, so you want to bare your fangs at me, frail egotistical woman **realize your place"**

"ahh1" kurumu tried to swing but "slow, why don't I tear off your tail and those wings so you never fly again?" moka was faster and grabbed her tail and thrown her to the ground "ack!" kurumu was defeated so easily "calm yourself that attack was too straight forward am I too much of a challenge" she stepped closer to the ground kurumu "I'll make you realize your place so you don't stand up to me" the death aura was targeting kurumu "uwa..aaaa" kurumu was scared until "why do you block me?"

"you've done enough harm moka," I blocked her, standing in my full-fledged demon form "I don't think you should continue moka" I stared her down "oh why shouldn't I she tried to hurt tsukune, she tried to seduce you I don't think I'm done here"

"sigh, moka she's terrified, she's on her knees crying, you are finished here" I concluded "humph, don't think of me so lightly you won't stop me next time" she walked to tsukune who held the rosary and she snatched it from him "and you, don't misunderstand I just did it for your blood"

"booo!" I shouted "I'm definitely different from the other moka"

"booo! Tsundere" I shouted again but she ignored and the day ended with such a roller coaster. "what the rosary talked to you?!" that would explain her alone moment "hey tsukune would you still like me even if the seal doesn't work anymore?"

"of course I will"

"hey I'm here too!?" they looked back at me "what about you shiva?"

"meh, I could't care I'm find with either moka sucking tsukune dry"

"that was mean shiva" I could bother today "well that's what you love birds are, just you and your other half, I should just fly on ahead leave you to your make out sessions"

"for the last time we aren't lovers!" sure and I'm a pink bunny "good morning!"

"ahh shit kurumu what?!" everyone flinched before her "Shiva-kun i was wondering if you still wanted to hang out?" I was confused "me?" she nodded "why?

"oh remember when I said I was looking for my destined one" oh no "I've decided it to be you!"

"o-okay?" I responded embarrassed "hey maybe we should leave you love birds for your make out sessions" moka joked "moka!" I couldn't believe moka stole my line, "I wouldn't mind if your into that" kurumu fiddled "don't listen to her" I spoke annoyed which everyone laughed at, this year is going to be long.


	6. Chapter 6

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 6

One month later and school is floating pretty steadily, some drama has appeared, fighting, people missing just out of the normal of human standards but normal for monster standards. I sat in my seat waiting for tsukune and moka wondering what took them so long, "they could be making out at the back of the building" I spoke to myself "I wonder who would be the dominate one, I can't really picture either one of them being in control they're both so fidgety" while I was day dreaming scenarios I didn't see the two walk in "oh there he is"

"mmm I wonder what their sex life will be like?"

"hi Shiva!" tsukune scared me

"oh fuck!" I fell off my chair "when did you two get here?"

"just now" tsukune responded "okay now where have you too been?" moka fidgeted while tsukune looked pale "you know just hanging around" moka responded "yeah it hasn't been that long" they did a quick sucky, sucky behind back door, I placed my hand on tsukune shoulder and looked into his eyes "tsukune" he stared dumbfounded "I'm very proud of your achievement, you get the booty" I threw him a thumbs up but he got more confused "uhh?"

"okay class go to your seats nya!" I walked to my seat and so did the others, "okay if you know this school Is about teaching everyone to be more human like so that means today's activity is to take up club activities" so we have to choose a club to be more human, cool "umm sensei?" some random kid put his hand up "sensei wouldn't you get an F in transforming?" he suggested pointing to Mrs nekonome showing her tail, the fool "rawr!" he got scratched until he could see "remember to choose a club you can be comfortable in and visit the newspaper club that I'm advisor for" I exist class to see thousand of stalls lined from beginning to the end "whoa!" I heard moka and tsukune amazed in the preparation "tsukune which club do you think we should enter?" moka question, he sat thinking until his brain switch to pleasure "how about the swimming club" oh dear he doesn't know yet "errr? It's still too early to decide lets visit other clubs and test" moka avoided the truth to please tsukune she really cares for tsukune, "toodles guys, I'm going to check out clubs on my own you two stay safe and don't get into trouble" I bid them fair well and flew off. "okay now to find a club?" as I scan every club across the school, chemistry club with toxic wares and potions, philosophy club talking about reason and rhymes for life, and other weird and wacky clubs but then everyone's eyes were caught by woman in bikinis walking down the path, "oh it's the swimming club, those swim-suits are hot and the girls are cute to". Some of the student yelled has the got an eyeful of the woman, "the swimming club, I could go for a dip? I guess I'm joining?"

I followed the rest of the boys glorying over the woman leading the school pool, "welcome to Youkai academy's swimming club!" every boys checks were burning with redness and their eyes glued to the woman, "let's all swim together we have spare swim suits!" cool I didn't bring any, there were two pieces and one pieces, with the youkai academy symbol on it I got given trunks and changed ready for the event. I drive straight into the water, it was fresh and cold just perfect "ahh this is heaven" I floated on the top of the water gliding backwards relaxing until "Shiva-kun" I rose out of my relaxed floating to a woman with teal blue hair in a two piece of plain yellow bikini. "kurumu?" I ponded "yahoo~" I ponded too long and got dunked under by a mountain. I finally got some air "what the?! Did I die?!"

"hehehe, sorry Shiva" I turned to kurumu behind me with a smile "what, when did you get here?" I question rubbing the water out of my eyes "oh I just wanted to check out the swimming club and you so happened to be here to" she played a cheeky grin "mmm okay one thing, why?"

"why what?" she played confusing "why did you want to join the swimming club?" I stared at her "ummm for you shiva-kun" she opened her arms for me "yeah but you didn't know I was here" I spat back at her "ummm?" she was lost for words "okay, I followed you here" she threw her arms down "of course, well you're here any thoughts?"

"ugh?"

"don't ugh me, did you have any thought on staying in this club?" I questioned her again "well I couldn't really care for as long has I'm with you" she threw a smile along with that "sigh, well I'm enjoy the relaxation of this club" I spoke has I fell back into a float. "oh what are tsukune and moka doing here?" I rose straight back up "What!?" I twisted my head to see two familiar faces "what they are actually here?, kurumu lets go say hi" I swam over with her following behind, "Moka!, Tsukune!, what are you guys doing here?"

"Shiva? How long have you been here" moka question "not that long, but a real question his why are you here I thought wat-"

"Ah! Tsukune wanted to come here so I followed" moka interrupted, the poor girl, I looked to tsukune "tsukune why did you bring her here?" I forced "I just came to check it out" I scratched his check in embarrassment, love is blind "tsukune th-" I was going to lecture him but was interrupted by the leader of the club "hurry, come swim with us!" they pursued him and stripped him for swimming clothes, "wow they're eager."

"you're Akashiya moka-san, rumours say you're a vampire" oh fuck "I wonder if it's true, doesn't matter if you don't intended on swimming then you must leave" heartless but true "sigh, moka do you want me to sit with you?" I raised out of the water "come kurumu wanna sit for a bit?"

"humph, can't we stay in the cold pool, and have fun?" kurumu nagged "come on kurumu, we're helping a friend" i offered my hand to her which she accepted "fine, just because you say so"

"No! no don't worry about me go have fun" I sat next to her, "Moka your lying, your clearly stress out by being here, so just tell him, he's very forgiving"

"I know but I really wanted to swim but I can't" she too sweet, minutes past and moka was still annoyed by tsukune's 'enjoyment', the teacher was teaching him techniques and compliments on his form. "hey kurumu how are you doing?" I tried to create of conversation "well I would love to be swimming but you won't go in because moka is deathly to water" she threw back snarky "touché, moka I'm going to swim, tell tsukune how you feel soon k"

"humph" is the response I received, "well come on kurumu!" I jumped into the pool accidently splashing moka "ahh!" she screamed in pain, once I rosed to the surface to see moka in pain "oh shit, I'm sorry moka are you alright?"

"i-I fine I just need to go" she took off running, it was painful to see "okay time to tell tsukune, kurumu I won't you to go on a head go to moka see if she's alright" she nooded and wondered off. "tsukune!" I yelled to get his attention "oh Shiva do you need something?" he question "we need to find another club," I delivered straight forward "what? Why? Wait where's moka?" he continued to question "Moka can't be in this club, if you payed any attention and asked her then you would of known that purity hurts vampires, like water" the final detail struck him and dread filled his eyes "i-I didn't know water will hurt moka, I just wanted to have fun with her" he pleaded "I know but it's time to leave", he looked at me and nodded, then turned to the teacher. "Tamao-sempai, I'm sorry but I can't stay in the club if moka doesn't like it then I can't bother with it" the leader didn't look happy with that answer, "oh come on and after I just got you all prepared and everything".

"Waahh!" there was screaming in the distance, he being chased by the girls until they caught him and bit him the second their teeth sank in his entire body turned frail and old "oh shit, tsukune get out!"

"don't think bad of us, luring men into the water and sucking their life energy is simply our way of life" the woman swam into the water and leaped out sporting her monster form "a mermaid!" I yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 7

tsukune was confused by the sight "what's going on mermaid? Are mermaids really scary?"

"huhuhu no need to worry it's fine, you're special tsukune-kun" oh no "ever since the entrance ceremony you've drive me mad and I couldn't wait any longer, you've had such a nice smell like a human's" this isn't good, "darkness envelop me" a column of dark energy collapsed on me, creating a bubble of pure power "oi bitch let go of him" I crawled out of the bubble with darken armour and purple eyes made out of fear "grr, don't get in my way I'll have your energy has well"

"yeah not happening, you mermaids are pathetic just fish brains on human bodies"

"this destructive aura, you can't really be a demon has the legend says"

"oh yes I am, and your my target."

"Tsukune, what's going on?" moka arrived, with kurumu behind her "moka get away I've got this I'll save tsukune you get away the water harms you remember!" she ignored me and jumped in "noooo!" was the scream tsukune let out, I went to fly after her but got grabbed by the rest of the girls "what's wrong why not swim with us" they chanted "tsk, get off me!" I yelled and booted on off "rahh!, chomp*" one on my shoulder bite into me "ahhh! Bitch! Get off" I threw her far off the property, but there were too many I was dragged under the water, my visions was fading only losing breath fast, "am I going to die here" I thought to myself, I looked on to see moka falling down has well "no I need to get moka out of the water" I continued to think to myself, it wasn't enough to get me out but I saw tsukune dive chasing after moka. "tsukune…" was the final thought going through my mind.

"are you really this weak, brother?" some memories slide through my eyes "no, I just don't want to hurt you that's all,"

"well then your weak" I remember that voice "how does that work Einstein?" I remember this "if you aren't willing to go all out then how are you going to protect anyone, case point you are weak" that's my sister, "that doesn't make a lot of sense"

"then you are stupid as well" she was always mean, "but what if I can't go all out, then what do you call me?"

"a quitter, and are you?" the memory ended "I'm.. not… a Quitter!" I exploded great destructive energy blowing them away at the same time, burning light came from where moka was sinking, I followed suit and fly up "gyah! Cough!" I made it before I drowned.

A hand raised from the water "moka?" I cough up some more water "how dare you treat me like this!" howled Moka's voice with her power "come on, just get out of our way!, get rid of her for good!" a bunch of mermaids swarmed after moka "I don't think so" I flew in and round house kicked two heading for her while the others circled "moka you okay?"

"mmm don't worry about me these fish heads are nothing" she taunted them "what?!" they chased her, falling for her bait as she leaped into the air "you talk tough but your just weak, die" they followed her into the air, "hook, line and sinker" I quoted has the jabbed the leader in the face "obviously a midair fight is not mermaid territory" kurumu responded "to take the bait you really are just simply fish, realize your place" she followed her punch with a downwards kick and a sidewards one "watch out, behind you!" tsukune yelled "hahah got you- gah!"

"step off!" I jabbed at her head downwards. Moka landed carefully outside the pool, while I glided down towards her, tsukune ran over to her "moka!" to receive a hard slap to the face "wow" is all I could say "the other moka cried, due to her self-conscious she blamed herself for not being able to swim, she always had to deal with being hurt in the human world" she delivered her story "so any kind of man who are unable to think of anyone but themselves have no right to come near me! Stay out of my sight tsukune" she spoke harshly.

"the next day moka didn't come to class probably to recover while tsukune was depressed thinking of if moka will ever forgive him and kurumu stayed by my side through the entire day, "come on pal, don't be down, with enough apology and flowers she can forgive you?" he didn't responded still upset at the matter

"Shiva you aren't the loathing type are you?" I turned to kurumu "what's that surpassed to mean?" I asked her "well flowers and apology won't get you closer with a girl"

"okay then what will?" I quirked and eyebrow at her "Snacks~!"

"snack?" I responded "yeah~! It the perfect apology for woman," I karate chopped her head "you like snacks, and moka doesn't need food"

"ow that was mean~" she whinnied "yeah, I know but your fine" I patted her head "oh just the people I was looking for!" me and tsukune turned around to see Mrs nekonome approaching us "if I recall both of you and moka haven't chosen a club that are in my class, so why not join the newspaper club" she requested "it sounds calming tsukune why not?" he looked up "well i.." he was going to say something but was interrupted by "that's great I'm going to join" a peaceful voice spark tsukune interest "good morning tsukune" she spoke with a strong smile, "Moka-san I wasn't sure if you'd come back"

"I kind of overslept with the recovery" of course "so are you guys joining?"

"yes" I spoke "yep" moka spoke "yeah" tsukune spoke "Yahoo, I'm joining to" and kurumu said last and so began the our next adventure.


	8. Chapter 8

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 8

I was first at the club, a bit too eager I would say, I was alone for say, the teacher was here too. I stared out the window, while she looked at one of those metal ball things that swing, it just went on ticking, tick, tick has it echoed the room "this is too peaceful" I spoke to myself, an hour past and a familiar face appeared "oh Shiva-kun" kurumu rushed to where I was and pulled me into a chest high hug "isn't this awesome our first time in a club together" *mumble* "huh, did you say something?" she released me from a hug "I said I'm going to die if you continued to hug me"

"oh I'm sorry, I just got existed" yeah no shit, after that moka and tsukune came in "Yo, finally what took you guys to long?" I asked them "well, past out for a while so we took a little longer, moka responded "vampire to the core, can't keep yourself away from tsukune can you?" she looked down in embarrassment. "okay with all that over let's start the newspaper club!" Mrs nekonome stated and one thing I noticed his we're the only members "sensei, is it really just us four?" tsukune was quick to pick up "don't be silly there's one more member"

"excuse me!" was a loud introduction from the entrance "speak of the devil here he is the only other member" a tall fellow, with shaggy hair and a headband to hold back his bangs and he was carrying flowers, "greeting, I'm the president of this newspaper club, Morioka Ginei, pleasure is mine" he spoke with a sparkle, I didn't like that, he stumbled in with confidence and show "Ohh! The teacher did tell me about beautiful new club members, but too see with my own eyes is amazing" he overed the roses to them and showered them with compliments "you can call me gin, or gin-chan whichever is cool"

"gin-kun is the only 2nd year club member, just ask him anything you don't know, k" she introduced him and started to move off "well I must be off I have a staff meeting to attend, take care!" she waved goodbye and left us with the weirdo. "shiva-kun I'm not very good frim this kind of flirty guy" kurumu latched onto me, "how you're a succubus, flirty people is like a common thing for your species"

"well I'm no good" useless even for a succubus, I'm worried.

We sat down and prepared for what Ginei was going to say "alright, first up, explanation.. The goal of the newspaper club is to publish the school newspaper, simple yet it will be difficult, we will be put in dangerous situations constantly just for the importance of news and once you've joined you should prepare yourself" he delivered it with confidence and quickly, almost like a leader would, "just messing with ya! Let's have fun without all the strict talk." And there his leader passion disappeared "this is our poster ad, lets put them up on the back wall" our first assignment, chores, not what I'll take for newspaper club. The poster of Mrs nekonome talking about the greatness of the club, yet no achievements "hey ginei-senpai where would you like these" I heard the girls say "oh just a little higher" he responded I turn to see ginei squatting under them "umm ginei what are you looking at" I asked him "oh nothing much" he responded with a goofy smile, I crouched next to him to share he's view, "yep, I excepted has much" he was of course peeping at their panties then an ungodly scream along the lines of "what are you guys doing!?" I looked towards tsukune standing up and ginei-senpai followed, "what are you talking about" I spoke with a plain face "What you mean I'll never do that? Ginei?"

"heh, nonsense, there's no way I'm that kind of guy, so lame" he threw he's cheap smile "what's going on?" moka and kurumu came around "oh this dude, says he got an eyeful of your panties" he played off as tsukune fault "yep, he got an months' worth" I responded "What?! No that's not true but-" tsukune received a double slap "ohhh that must hurt?"

"you really are a moron, thanks to you today's meeting is done." I stepped to tsukune "you okay hun?" he looked pisted "Shiva you and ginei were the one's who peaked why didn't you say anything thing!?"

"look I'm sorry but, your fine just a little pain for growth?" he wasn't pleased with that response "thanks, but moka was very unhappy with me and I thought I was just off"

"okay would you like some information to help you with life?" he was a little curious "what information?"

"don't trust ginei, he's up to something and I sense determination with a lot of grudge so beware, k" he was still angry but nodded.

The next day came around and moka was very unhappy "I don't like perverted guys!" she yelled at tsukune sitting confused "wait? Moka! Shiva this is your fault!" he yelled at me "I know, I know but this will fix itself but why not go after her" he gave me the nastiest stares then, "Shiva-kun good morning!" kurumu came running and leaped at me, "oh shit" I dropped my bag and caught her but also fell "cough*, cough* what's with the tackle?"

"mean, can't I introduce myself in anyway for my husband" where did this come from "first no you can't just a simple hi or hug no leaping death pounce and second husband? I don't remember marrying you?"

"it's for future context" of course "no alright but you can get off" she stood up and brushed herself then I got up and did the same. She noticed tsukune chasing moka "humph, that pervert still trying to be with moka, he's doomed" well shit, "kurumu, that pervert has a name, being tsukune and he isn't the target of blame for peeping "I don't believe it, perverts are lowest of low, and don't deserve a name," she delivered harshly "sigh, kurumu that's mean seeing I'm the one who peeped not tsukune" she looked at me then laughed "hahaha, good one, but your just protecting him, making you still sweet." I stopped in my place "sigh, of course you don't believe the truth," she stopped has well and turned "truth, what was the truth"

"kurumu, I peeped so I don't deserve a name anymore" she stepped closer "shiva-kun?"

"no kurumu, I'm not shiva to you am I, just another pervert? So leave me you clearly don't care for peoples feelings "no" she stepped closer and tried to put her hand on my shoulder "get away!" I spread my wings and took off to the roof, "Shiva-kun!" I left her in the dust. I avoided any contact with kurumu until I was forced to face her, club hours "sigh, I hate my life" I was moping in a corner of the room isolated until a pair of sliding doors opened, and stepped a pair of gorgeous eyes, teal hair and soft skin glistening in the sun "Shiva?" she spoke out to me, I just looked the other way towards the window, she walked closer, "you can't keep avoiding me forever shiva-kun"

"why not, you don't seem to care for my existence?" she looked horrid "I never said that"

"okay then what about tsukune's you never considered it to me a misunderstanding, are you this unforgiving!" I yelled at her "shiva~" she quivered "I-I'm sorry I shouldn't yell" she stood next to me and brought me into a hug "look I'm more sorry, it was rude of me to judge someone off the bat's end, tsukune is your friend and that makes him my friend, so I should listen but I didn't" she spoke so tenderly like it was from her heart "so can you, forgive me and not hate me anymore" I looked at her face has she gave me a smile "alright" we hugged for a while until I asked a question, "hey kurumu, have you seen tsukune at all?"

"oh yes, I have ginei, lead him somewhere properly to the back of the school" oh no "kurumu, hug time is over we need to fine tsukune, and fast"

"what? Why?" she question "no time, just trust me" she nodded and followed, we run for a while out the back exist and zipped past buildings, "this is too slow we need birds view," I sprouted my wings and took flight having kurumu follow behind, I scanned the area, then saw them. "there, lets watch from the roof" I suggested which kurumu nodded, we seem to make it and saw ginei point at a window "hey buddy mind check through that window for a sec?"

"huh, why?" tsukune question "don't worry it won't bite, just take a look" he convinced tsukune in taking a peek, and then something caught my attention. "you know moka-san is even better than I thought, I really like her, she got me falling at first sight" ginei confessed his love for moka to tsukune "I'm serious, I'm going to make sure that Akashiya moka becomes my woman" the fool wants his he thinking. "what do you mean ginei!?" tsukune screamed confusedly, he turned back around and immediately jumped "wait which building is this again?" I ponded "Senpai this is-" tsukune screamed his heart and got a reply I was shocked to hear "the girls changing room!" ginei set up tsukune to be a peeper "peeping is a crime tsukune, and I have the photo for evidence, if moka sees this she'll hate you for eternity" his charming demeaner disappeared behind death glare of jealousy. "senpai are you trying to frame me, delete that picture!"

"oh dang tsukune, if you yell you'll be caught, remember I'll stop at nothing to get the woman I want" he's going to die "later tsukune-kun" he disappeared with quick speed. "kyaa there he is, the peeper, the peeper!" tsukune got caught in a misunderstanding net again, "kurumu this isn't good, we need to save him" I was prepared to jump the railings but she caught me "wait, I have an Idea, listern first."

"ok"


	9. Chapter 9

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 9

I watched helplessly as tsukune was being hunted by hundreds of half-naked woman, each one screaming in chant 'pervert, we'll kill you' it wasn't a nice sight "so what's your big plan, kurumu?" I turned to face her waiting for her to tell me, "okay, tsukune is in major trouble"

"could of fooled me" I responded "but he's after moka right"

"right"

"but moka is defensive, staying with tsukune, right"

"correct again"

"and if she finds out tsukune is a peeper again"

"then she going to be defenceless" I finished her sentence "then ginei is going to slip in and then we tell the truth and he loses" he delivered expertly "kurumu that's pretty brilliant I guess you have brains and beauty" I complimented her "oh, jess it was nothing," she pranced around embarrassed, After a while of tsukune running, the girls caught him and beat him to a pulp, anger built in my heart still I rested on the plan to work, and the woman of the hour came around, "there she is, and she looks shocked to see tsukune tied up"

"yeah I guest she would" kurumu responded "okay so you are dealing with getting tsukune out of jail while I deliver the thunder"

"what but it's my plan,"

"yeah but my show, so save tsukune and I get the attention"

"what show?"

"don't worry about that, look our time to split is about to begin" I pointed has moka ran off and tsukune held his head down in shame.

Oh is this where you've been moka-san." Ginei spoke "have you seen a more beautiful moon"

"ginei-senpai" moka responded "did you hear, about tsukune? seems he was caught peeping and he's still being confined, are you waiting for him moka-san?" ginei suggested "sigh, I don't know who took these but they're been going around" ginei reveals the photo of tsukune peeking "ah! Tsukune peeking in the window?" moka act surprised "well keep quite about that picture to tsukune-kun, it is so pathetic, so why not forget about that guy, tonight I'll console you" the perve slithered in "kyaaa! No let me go!" moka screamed "what are you doing!?"

"what aren't I holding you tenderly?" ginei replied "no you just felt me!"

"haha, well it is a full moon isn't it? On night like these I can't control myself, so just give in"

"oi you fucking pervert, let go of moka!" I yelled coming up from the railings "you what are you doing here?"

"what are you doing here ginei, seem like your putting yourself on a defenceless woman?" tsk is the response I've got "what ever do you mean I'm just here to console moka-san and rid her form that pervert tsukune?"

"Shut up!" dark energy leaked out of my body "do you think I'll believe a word you say when I saw you do it!" another tsk from him, "and if you don't believe take it from kurumu, or better yet moka, tsukune" they arrived on time "urgh and after I prepared this moment so well why don't you just back off" he started to change growing more hair, taller and a tail, he turned into a werewolf "howl!*" he howled into the moon "you want to wrestle with a demon then be my guest" the darkness leaking out of my body became more clear and consumed my body, I rosed with horns attached, wings sharper then daggers and armour blacker then the very night "give up already!" he leaped at me, I prepared a forward jab but he disappeared "haha, what are you fighting, surly not me?"

"at least the speed of the werewolf hasn't changed"

"so you really are a demon and I heard you guys are quite strong but if you're power is strength then speed is a werewolf's power!" he leaped off up into the air and started zipping around "and a full moon to boot, werewolves are invincible" he finally had the balls to strike me but failed has I grabbed him "I remember werewolves being powerful and all but they have the same weakness" he stood confused "what? I was stopped how, it's a full moon"

"you werewolves seem to like talking so I took the opportunity to block out your moon" I spoke delivering an evil grin "oh no the moon?! It disappeared?!" the moon looked like it was gone but was shrouded by darkness, "it doesn't matter I'll still beat you and claim moka!" he tried to strike down but was slower, I kicked him upwards sending him flying "gyah!" and placed myself above him "step off!" I delivered a downwards punch sending him off the edge of the building, with him screaming in fear "fool tried to eat more then he could chew, better not contest with me again".

The next day came around and newspaper spread like wildfire of second year ginei morioka being released as the true peeper of the school and tsukune aono was made innocent "another day dealt with, another victory to my book"

"I still don't like you taking credit for my plan" kurumu pouted "I'm so sorry, if it helps you saved tsukune and moka's relationship"

"I don't care about their relationship" she pouted more "okay, okay, hey tsukune how are you doing?" I spoke to soon has tsukune got a face full of boot "no looking up now!"

"moka!"

"I've had enough of perverts already" she retorted, the poor bastard is going to die.


	10. Chapter 10

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 10

Today was another day boring, plain and full of drama, speaking of drama the midterm test result have been posted and everyone is terrified. "ahhh! The test results are posted!, I don't wanna look" they screamed, like music to my ears, I checked mine and was proud of it "so I came 2nd, it wasn't that hard" I patted myself on the back, the person who came first was I believe to be a girl by the name of yukari sendou, she also apparently a brat using her witch magic, to annoy everyone. After my genius has been finished praising, I need to look for tsukune and moka for more praise but "Shiva-kun!" I got her, "kurumu hello," she came over and hugged me, I'm lucky she didn't tackle me this time but her hugs are getting stronger "So how did you do kurumu?" I asked "well not has good as you"

"I accept your praise but how bad?"

"oh no it wasn't bad just-" she delayed longer "you see, I got last" my jaw dropped "you say last?"

"yep" I think my soul left my body "how?!" I spoke loudly "I just didn't care about it" stupid succubus "okay, but you know you're going to back it up for the end of year exam right?"

"yeah I'll work really hard" somehow she's lying but I can't pinpoint if it's true "mmmm, alright lets fine the others" she nodded and realised me, "so where do we check?" kurumu asked "listen for the compliments on her, beauty and intelligences because I notice she came 13th"

"may I ask do you like smart girls?" kurumu ask "when did this appear?"

"What can't I get to know you better" she quirked a smile "sigh, fine I like some brains on a girl you know someone who isn't brain dead but you know not someone cocky about their intelligences" she didn't look very happy "am I brain dead?"

"now that's beating the bush, if I've ever seen one, why would you be brain dead?" she looked down at her feet "because I can't get good grades in school" she spoke sadly "oh no, stop your smart its just people are better in those subject then you" I tried to cheer her up "you mean like math?"

"yeah"

"and English?"

"ummm, maybe" I doubted my own reliability "and what about art, literacy and numeracy" she listed on I believe to be the subjects she's failed in "ummmmm" I was lost "see I'm just stupid" she started to tear "no, no umm what about cooking?" I suggested "yeah I'm good but what does it help" but it failed "okay you've got me, I don't know what your good in-" she didn't look up still crying "but I know you aren't the brain dead stupid for me to hate, I like you the way you are" I crouched down meeting her gaze "really?" still full of tears "yeah, and beside if you were over the top intelligent I wouldn't hangout with you, k" I wiped her tears, she then threw me a smile,

*ring* *ding*

"come the bell just rang well meet tsukune and moka at lunch". Time past and I meet moka with a pair of hands wrapped around her breast. "okay what the hell did I miss" I was going to question but someone beat me in vocal cords "Wait! What the in the world are you girls doing!" came tsukune screaming his lungs "man he never fails to impress me that was loud"

"please don't get in our way, I know all about you" oh this is interesting "you score the middle of middle grades and your athletic ability is average like a human's" oh how surprised she would have been "nor do you have any hobbies or special abilities" I don't know screaming could be one of them "you would poison moka's perfectness with your blandness" that was rude "that's why I'm declaring war on you" on dear, she waved her wand around and out of a closest appeared a bunch of brooms, flying towards tsukune "aghhh!" he screamed being chased "sigh, enough" I cancelled the magic she was producing, "hey what are you doing?"

"what do you mean, you're the one hurting tsukune," I retorted "don't you get in moka and mine's love" she waved her wand and caused a washing pan to fall but was too slow, "yeah no more magic for you" I grabbed the wand from her hand "hey that's mine!" she yelled "you're too noisy" I snapped the wand in half which caused her to retreat in shock "Wahhh! What did you do!" she yelled "well simply put I broke it" she began to cry and ran off "oh yukari, Shiva that wasn't nice" moka told "what do you mean!? She was literally hurting tsukune but I'm the bad guy"

"but she's just child" she responded "belgh, if you care about her go after her I'm going to see if tsukune can be bandaged up" I picked him up and left moka to decided. "thanks again kurumu"

"no problem, if shiva-kun demands then I'll do what I can to help" she spoke determine "how are you doing tsukune?"

"I feel hurt, and sore everywhere" he responded "okay not a good response but alright"

"man that yukari girl sure did a lot of damage on you tsukune, so fragile" kurumu responded "you know I've heard rumours about that girl"

"oh let me guess, selfish, bratty and a nonsense" I responded quick "yeah she's like hated by her class for playing pranks" kurumu finished "really?-" was tsukune last words until he punched himself "gahh!"

"wow what happened?"

"waahhh!? My body is moving with on it's own!" he screamed then received a slap from kurumu "oi kurumu?"

"what?! he touched me inappropriately" fair point "yeah, but he's not doing it, it's a warawara-kun doll she close"

"hey tsukune I couldn't find you in any medical bay" moka came in the wrong time "Moka?! It's not what it looks like!" he tried to explain himself but then flipped Kurumu's skirt, "EYAAA!" kurumu screamed and slapped tsukune again. "Alright enough, I opened the window and pulled the witch in, "well, well isn't this unexpected drop by, where's you doll witch?!"

"ahh! Let me go!" she wiggled and then kicked me in the knee "OW! Shit" I hopped on my leg, rubbing my knee while she scuttled away behind moka, "bleh!" she stuck her tongue out hiding behind moka, "you little brat!"

"ahh! Somebody do something about that girl, I'm totally pissed!" tsukune yelled "tsukune, shiva let's calm down"

"Moka moved I'm going to teach the witch a lesson!" I punched my fist into my hand, "come on moka you're way too easy on her, she needs to learn not to be a bother!" tsukune continued "If yukari, hangs out with just you then she'll lose all her friends, and end up totally alone" he pointed at her, "I don't mind, I am a genius so I don't care for low-ability friends" I heard tsukune grind his teeth, "beside I've always been alone" I didn't fall for it, but "yukari-gah!" tsukune did having paid the price with a kick to his shin "hahaha, got you, got you" she taunted "You Brat! Get back here" tsukune was going to run after her but, "wait! It's awful to be mad at her, tsukune!"

"oh shut up moka your just saying that because your not the one who paying the price in bruises"

"it's not like that, why can't you understand yukari's feelings, don't you feel sorry for her!?"

"Why she only caused pain for tsukune" it was too late moka ran off before reason, "What does moka mean to feel sorry for her?" tsukune question "probably something to do with them being hated race" I responded annoyed "hated race?" he questioned further "oh yeah, your new to this? Well hate races are the divide between human's and monsters, it's because their too human to be monsters but too much of a monster to be human, long ago they hanged around the human world more but they turned on them and created witch hunts." Dread filled tsukune's eyes "too be honest she probably was alone until she meet moka?" I question further sitting on a chair "then we need to go after her and apologise" tsukune protest "why?"

"because I know what it means to be not welcomed" he answered, I totally forgot he was human, "okay you are apologising I have nothing to say to her she kicked me all I did was stare her down" I responded "you also threaten her" kurumu added "so?"

"you also broke her wand" tsukune added "well shit, fine I'll apologise"

"okay let's go!" tsukune gestured "you two go on a head I'm taking a detour" they shrugged and ran off "alright the pieces should be, Ah! Thank you lazy janitors, the shards are still there" picked up the helm of it, and placed the shards in my palm then grabbed then end of it and placed it at the bottom of my fist where the shards would be "come on, come on" I focused hard on it some dark energy engulphed my hand making screeching noise of crows then a small explosion blasting me back a metre, "wow, is it fixed?" I sat up and saw a wand sitting in one piece with some steam coming off "okay let's go"

* * *

 **Hey anyone who reads this I just want you to know I had to rewrite chapter 4 and onwards so if you care for more back lore please re-read but it isn't much just made Kurumu back into a love interest for the oc and I was able to write yukari wand breaking isn't that awesome I always had that idea written just not printed so please enjoy the rest of this fanfic**

 **but let me know if I should do another fanfic in-between this one**

 **and i'll send you suggestions I have stored away**

 **bye for now**


	11. Chapter 11

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 11

I ran down the halls and out the exist and took flight immediately "let's hope I didn't miss anything!" I picked up the pace faster and sore through the skies looking for the others, "now, where are you bastards"  
"Ow! You brat" I heard a angered voice "kyaa!" and a girlish scream, "there you are!" I turned my head left and noticed giant green monsters and small dots. As a got closer it came clearer that the green monsters were lizard men and I noticed tsukune was badly hurt, I flew straight for tsukune just for him to reach for her chest and a burning column of light appeared, "shit" I halted my flight for being blinded as angered voiced yelled confusion "what in the world, what is this powerful aura? Is this the legendary super vampire?" he question and his friends were kicked away or really swatted, "Dam you!" he yelled is last breath receiving a kick to the head "pathetic, your kind only hold power over small weaker beings" moka commented on her victory "wow and I thought I might need to step in" I slowly glided down and landed "shiva-kun! You made it"

"well of course, finished my detour by the way" I responded "what was it if I may ask?" tsukune questioned "of nothing, just fixing some useless junk" I revealed a pink wand from my back pocket "Uh! My wand!" yukari spoke up "oh this is your wand, I never knew I just found it on the ground and decided to put it together" I twirled the wand, she wanted to grab it but was terrified "here" I offered it in front of me "I wanted to apologise, this wasn't fair of me, seeing you're a witch you must of lived a very painful life, but I wish to make it up to you, offer you friendship, kindness and hope" she grabbed the wand a stared at me "I-I" she started generating tears in her eyes, "oh no" before I could stop it "uwaahhh!" she burst into tears, "good job, shiva you made her cry again" kurumu added on "this wasn't my fault!" I yelled back

The next day came around and it was club hours, "ahh peace and not the annoying kind" I relaxed in my chair "Shiva-kun!" I familiar voiced yelled I looked at the door seeing kurumu wave and beside her with tsukune and moka, I went to wave back but "I wav you shiva-san" a childish voice jumped me causing me to fall off "ahh! Shiva-kun!" kurumu yelled "what the hell, yukari? What did you say?"

"I said I wav you!" she continued to squeeze a hug out of me "when the fuck did this happen? Don't you love moka?" I tried to question and get her off me, "well I do love moka-san but I also fell for you too" this wasn't attended to happen, but I'm to deal with this "okay first get off I don't like being on the floor" I pushed her away and got to stand up "and second no, what are you doing in our club?"

"well I'm your new club member" of course, "well I don't like this!" kurumu spoke up, thank the gods "Shiva-kun is mine and mine alone, go be with someone else" kurumu grabbed my arm placing them in her breast "soft~"

"Get you fatty chest away from him!" yukari tried to pull me away from kurumu, I was being torn apart "excuse me, but my boobs every boy glores over being perfect has they be" she stated "right shiva?!" she pulled closer "umm, I pleaded the fifth" I remained quiet, "I turned around to tsukune and moka, and mouth "h..e..l..p.. m..e.." tsukune looked away while moka quiver "shiva you pedo" I was shocked, that moka can be so mean "It not like that!" I yelled while in torture.


	12. Chapter 12

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 12

Two months have past and a lot has happen saizou at the beginning of the year, ginei a month in and the love quarrels with yukari and kurumu which was the most recent, "highschool is hard" I spoke facing my head down. "club hours began and almost everyone was here, I sat somewhere near the middle tsukune behind me and bit left and moka in the front, if I remember in six days tsukune's birthday is coming around "mmm intriguing-gyah!" I was wacked on my head "and you stop talking to yourself" ginei spoke, I turned around and also noticed tsukune got wacked "hey, what was your blame?" I questioned "what, nothing" he replied embarrassed "You're looking hot as ever tody moka-san, I really love you baby" ginei confessed his love again "won't you go out with me" he chased moka with a wagging tail, "fucking mutt" I whispered under my breath "Shiva! Came a loud tone, which I turned in response "yahoo~ another day of being in the club with you, I love you Shiva" another one confession so easily "good morning kurumu" responded "waaiit just a minute!" a childish voice spoke aloud, I turned to see yukari wave her wand "oh shit" I was too late has a dust broom wacked kurumu "kya!" then a table for ginei "gyah!" they scream in pain well mostly ginei is in pain, "I'll defend the people I love with my magic!" the tiny witch spoke in victory, "who's she?" ginei questioned "new club member, yukari-chan" moka answered "owwie, shiva!" kurumu was still being wacked by the dust pan "if it hurts let go!" I responded "but I don't want to let go" it was a dead end conversation, I looked over to see tsukune with determination in his eyes "what could he be planning?"

The day ended and I was following tsukune from the skies he was walking with moka most of the way then they came to an impasse, moka went a different direction, "see you tomorrow tsukune!" moka waved goodbye "aren't we walking home together?" tsukune questioned "umm sorry I'm attending something, somewhere else?" she blocked tsukune with a book, "you see, the art teacher asked me to be a model for a picture, so I can't go home for a week"

"what?!" I was shocked as well has tsukune, he was also terrified by the news "don't worry I'll still work hard for the newspaper club!" moka still didn't understand "hey umm tsukune," moka quirked a questioned "would you let me suck your blood?" of course, "wait a minute, why now?!" tsukune screams not having toned down "it's just, this is would be goodbye for a while and I'll be so lonely" the man could even denied her and he let his guard down, I wanted to fly down and help but noticed the evil emotion of jealous, greed and lust. "I think tsukune's birthday is going to be a wild ride."

5 Days clocking down

"okay everyone listen up, the missing girl problem is growing!" missing girls he says "Exactly several female students have vanish with a trace one after the other and all in one month, this is not the usual people missing, Yōkai academy is use too" he delivered it firmly "I've collected the missing girls faces so get a good look" he's pretty good at being president of the newspaper club "as you can see these pictures of the girls are pretty hot" oh no "and if someone is holding them hostage and I rescue them, it would put me in a good spot light and they can get to know me better" that's the ginei were use to. "it's so awful isn't it shiva-kun" I spun around to see kurumu looking at the picture "just being kidnapped out of the blue, and what If your not known who's going to remember you?" she looked said "kurumu are you afraid of it happening to you?" I questioned "uh? No, I know it wont happen to me because I have you to look after me" she put on her brightest smile, it was good to see positivity in her eyes.

4 days clocking down

"in art class you'll be painting pictures continuing from the theme of last week, 'what is important too you?" that was our art teacher, Hitomi Ishigami, she had great skin and wore a beanie with braids poking out "feel free to paint what ever you like" she also had a very positive attuite, it's weird it reminds me of ginei-senpai when I first meet him, "freaky"

"what's freaky shiva-kun?" a small voice appeared "ahh! Oh kurumu it's you"

"yeah the one and only" she replied "so what are you painting?" she asked "oh I don't know I'm not much on painting"

"you can paint me" she spoke while striking a pose and a chair "kurumu if I remember today's theme is something important to you" I joked at her "and here I am" she ignored striking another pose, "sigh, I give in standstill" she fixed a more proper pose, this one she crossed her legs and tilted her head also gave me a peace sign, "alright and done" I finished the painting "oh, oh let me see" she came around the painting a saw a sketch of herself "how is it?"

"it's amazing" she replied "oh yes, you are a good model my dear" out of no where the art teacher slithered her way into our conversation "if you don't mind I would like you to come pose for me after school?" kurumu looked nervous by the question "umm, I don't know"

"oh come on it will be a few tick on your clock" kurumu looked at me for some back up "well it won't take too long so take the class and have fun" I responded "you sure?" I nodded "okay, I'll see you there sensei"

"it will be a pleasure."

3 days clocking down

The next day came around and I was sitting in the same seat in art class, but no kurumu. "I wonder where she is?" I didn't paint anything that day and just waited for the club. The came around and I was at the door "we, can't tell him" words entering my ears "we have to tell him he going to be piss at us if we don't speak now"

"speak to whom and how am I going to deliver it" I strut my way in waiting for gossip "Ahh! Shiva? What are you doing here?" yukari questioned "I'm a club member here and it is club hours right?"

"oh yes, sorry" yukari wasn't has happy as she normally is "ginei-senpai anything on the missing girl?" I asked "ummm, yeah but don't concern yourself with it? Instead go take a break for today ok?" ginei pushed me out "wait, what?" I was pushed out and door closed behind me "alright, keep your secrets" the day ended but the horrors didn't

2 days clocking down

It was so close to tsukune's birthday and I still didn't get him anything "what should I get him?" I was thinking when I walked into someone I really should of "oi watch where your going" the art teacher spoke angry "okay? Wait sensei?" I got her attention "hello what do you want" she responded "you haven't seen kurumu-chan lately she went to your model requestion but never appeared?"

"no sorry, I haven't seen at all yet" she quirked a smile and walked off. Art class started and I was still dead on creativity, so I couldn't draw "sensei, I'm skipping gym class to have fun with you!" some random girl entered through the window, I did hear that ishigami-sensei is popular with the girls. Club hours came around and I was just walking towards it when a noticed board caught my attention, a new face too the missing girls poster "kurumu?" I saw kurumu face at the bottom smiling peacefully "w-wa-wah" words could be mustered in my voice "RAAWWWRR!" I screamed with all my anger and broke the wall the notice was on, "Why didn't they tell me!" I ran towards the club with all my speed and threw the door open "Why didn't you tell me!" I yelled the only three member who could attended "what are you talking about?" tsukune questioned "yeah- what do you mean shiva-kun!" yukari quivered "Why didn't you tell me before kurumu was the most recent girl to disappeared!" I continued to yell, yukari was terrified and tsukune was confused "you didn't know ginei-senpai told me he already told you" I looked towards ginei but he looked away "ginei, you lied to them and lied to me about this information I walked up to him"

"of course I know you're a demon so your anger is uncontrollable"

"IT IS NOT!" I yelled louder "bull you can't even whisper" he responded "I don't care, tell me why you would keep this from me!" I yelled with tears in my eyes lifting ginei up by is collar "shiva! Calm down!" I turn to face tsukune has he stared me down "i-I, okay" I gave in a realised ginei and turned around "I'm sorry ginei-senpai, but you must know how important this is to me"

"yeah I know, I'm also sorry" he apologised to me as well. "ginei, I'm going back to the dorms to rest I'll be back tomorrow better and more relaxed" I responded towards him "yeah, go do that"

1 day clocking down

Club hours began and I was first to be in peaceful mind set before others get here. I closed my eyes and tried to picture kurumu, but all I got was a mannequin wearing her clothes and a face blurred out, "Mmm, rrrr AHHH!" I woke up angry and destroyed the desk in front of me, it broke in half collapsing inwards, I was breathing heavy until a two faces walked in "oh hi shiva?" tsukune came In greeting me "I see you broke another part of the school" ginei quoted on my two attacks on the school "yeah, sorry about that" I apologised "no need lets get this club started"

"not with out me!" yelled a childish voice, she came in bouncy but when she looked at me it died "umm hi shiva" she greeted sacredly just noticing the desk "hi there yukari how have you been?" I questioned "I felt terrible, hiding information about kurumu I felt terrible" she asked quivering away "sigh, I'm sorry you feel that way but let's ignore the negative and focus on finding these girls." I stoke a smile at her then she became just as happy "yes, lets do this" she jumped towards the group. "okay guys let's fine them quick because I'm tired of girl just disappearing out of nowhere" his determination is still amazing "this is the new face of disappearances" he revealed a girl, with short hair, braided, and green eyes "This girl!" tsukune and I jumped up at the same time "wait you guys know her?" ginei question, I remember her coming into class for the art teacher, and wasn't the art teacher suggested kurumu to come see her "I must go" I told and ran off "wait! Shiva?" ginei tried to speak, "I'm going too" tsukune followed "not you too tsukune?". I ran through the halls running faster has I got closer which I also heard sounds of distress "kya!" it was moka, I stopped at the door and badged it down "moka!" I yelled then faced where moka would have been, just to see the teacher staring into a room of statues, I was shocked "oh we have an intruder" the teacher spoke, I saw statures with faces similar to the missing victims, even "kurumu" I spoke, "oh yeah her" the teacher spun around to the crying face of kurumu "she didn't fill my satisfaction, no matter what pose I made her through she didn't look good at all"

"death" the words left my mouth and the last she heard "uh-gyah!" she tried to see me but my speed matched my anger, and I delivered a blow directly to the top of her skull cracking it open.

O days clocking down

* * *

 **Sorry guys that this is a long one but my heart was controlling this and think it came out the way I wanted**

 **so sorry again but this is an emotional one**


	13. Chapter 13

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 13

'Darkness is a gift and your curse', a deep voice echoed off the walls, 'you'll be engulphed by its power' its words rippled like a splash in the water "where am I?" I tried to question 'Begone and causes chaos!' the voice yelled and darkness crashed on me like the a tidal wave "no wait!" I tried to yell "AH!" I woke up, I looked around and notice similarities pointing towards a medical bay "what was that dream, like a battle with myself?" I tried to pull my blanket off me but a weight was stopping me, a girl, with teal hair and smooth skin breath softly has she curls up on the bed "kur-u-mu~" I spoke with tears in my eyes, I reached for her head to pat, and she was the real deal "ha, haha she's okay" I continue to pat her head, causing her to wake up "uh? Shiva? *yawn*" she was asleep still "yes that my name" I spoke with glee "your awake?!" she was shock to see me "yes I'm better" I didn't get so much to say has she jumped me "yahoo~ your back I was so worried you haven't woken up for an entire day!"

"yeah, I was worried about you too" I returned a hug for her, it was peaceful then I realised something "kurumu, I'm very sorry" sadness rose In my voice "for what shiva-kun"

"for not protecting you, because I couldn't you ended up a stature like the rest of the girls" tears rushing "i-I'm just"

"shush, you did what you could, and I'm free like the rest of the girls, all thanks to you" she rubbed my head with a relaxing tone "but I feel still think I'm too blame I sent you to visit her"

"if you blame yourself, you'll never grow, you must forgive yourself and remember that pain so you can avoid it next time" she sounded really poetic there "thank you kurumu" I dug my face deeper into her hugs I squeezed tighter "I promise to never let you get hurt ever again"

"I'll hold you to it then" she responded. This peaceful feeling I wish could last forever, however "Shiva-kun!" a bunch of idiots barged in "I heard you were awake!" they continue to shout "wow, should we give you guys some privacy?" I noticed our kurumu was sitting on top of me and my mind went completely numb "uhhh, ummm" is all I could say, "get off him you cow!" a tiny voice yelled pushing kurumu off, "hey what are you doing I was having my moment with Shiva!" kurumu yelled "please you were just seducing him!" yukari fired back "first off I would never use it and second it doesn't work on him, he's like immune" kurumu fired back, as they fought I got to know the others "so tsukune today is your birthday right?" I questioned "yeah, I received nice gifts from everybody" it's nice to see he had fun "hey come here" I waved to tsukune to come closer "did you get your wish to be alone with moka like you imagine?"

"what?!" he yelled "how do you know about that" he whispered "I'm a man of great knowledge you can't keep secrets from me pervy boy" I taunted "I'm no perve" he retorted, I could help but laugh at his reaction which everyone joined in, "umm hey, shiva may I ask what did you do?" tsukune caught my attention "do what?"

"well what did you to ishigami-sensei?" I was confused "what do you mean?"

"well when I entered the room you were standing over her body with bloodied fist and moka had turned to stone by then and she can vaguely remember what you did?" this was intriguing "what did she remember?"

"nothing just you or what looks like you, it was made of darkness with glowing red eyes and deathly presence, and the words chanting 'I'm chaos, I am your end to life'" that's scary, I felt chills go down my spine "well, ummm" I tried to remember but caused pain in my head "oww, ow"

"careful shiva" moka questioned "I'm okay, I'm okay I just can't remember anything after, after" most of yesterday has disappeared "I can't remember sorry," I spoke full of dread "come on now let's not waste time in the dumbs" ginei-senpai spoke up "yeah it is still tsukune's birthday so we can still party" yukari added "yeah and the reveal of Ishigami-sensei it's needs to be celebrated" moka added on "alright, alright let's go" I commented


	14. Chapter 14

The Monsterhood friend chapter 14

It was a Saturday after noon and time was constricting on us, we were racing for a deadline and have hit a blockage, there was nothing else to report on. We've covered some small details like perverts update which are ginei camera spots for peeping, we also covered the gossip around school, like whose dating who and if moka is single sort of thing and our banger Ishigami sensei horrible acts and if she's okay being in hospital for cracked skull.

"has anyone found anything new to write?" I complained "for the last time shiva no, and just write longer" ginei replied "you know it might be faster if you Help!" I retorted "but I'm the publisher I'm not the writer" jackass "he's letting this get to his head like a manga editor" yukari pointed out "where did this manga reference come from?" I quirked but got not response "well if shiva is here, then I don't care how long it takes I'm happy here" kurumu grabbed my arm "hey let go of him you boob monster!" yukari yelled grabbing my other arm "ahhh~ not again!" I complained being ripped apart from their grip, yukari is surprisingly strong "tsukune help me~"

"sorry nothing I can do?" he shrugged at me "traitor! AH! Let go!" I yelled in anger "sorry shiva-kun but she tried to get in out way!" kurumu retorted "What?! I was saving him from your temptation, succubus!" yukari stuck her tongue out "last time it doesn't work on him making him special to me!" they continued to yank me again "AHHH Enough! I'm sitting in the back you two stay here and duke it out or something!" I rose from my chair and walked to the back of the room. "fucking children" I angerly whispered to myself while writing my article "we really pissed him off" kurumu worried "yeah, I should apologise to him" yukari stated and started to walk "Yukari, I said stay!" I stared her down "ummm, I'm sorry" she retreated next to moka while kurumu sat opposite next to tsukune. "and so the power monsters wield" I spoke while writing the words "no that won't do!" I mumbled scrounging the paper "monsters are powerful creatures, no to rude, we're beings as well, but not human" I scrounged another paper "creating a power pole is difficult" my job of the group is creating power poles and updating them every mouth, my work is mostly outdoor needing pictures and videos but this one I was suggested to have an introduction towards the review. Enough time past and nekonome visited, "is everyone working hard? I brought snacks!" she came in as casual as ever, jacket, lion print shirt and heel like boots, "well come on and eat" she handed her 'snacks' around "sensei this is raw fish!" tsukune spoke "yes the most delicious of kind" her being a cat she wouldn't pick any other type "oh shiva what are you doing way over there?" Mrs nekonome questioned, causing kurumu and yukari to feel shame "come sit over here with everyone else and eat" she insisted "thanks but no I'm tired of being part of a tug of war and are avoiding it at all cost" I responded "tug of war?"

"yeah yukari and kurumu keep using him as a rope and yanking him around" ginei delivered harshly "oh dear" nekonome responded "we are very sorry" kurumu and yukari responded sorely depressed "I think he'll forgive you if give it time, it was an accident right?" sensei pointed out "I guess" kurumu looked towards me waiting for something, I just looked back at my article "oh speaking of which, kurumu you've got a letter, I wonder who it's from" she played, causing the succubus to be confused "is it a love letter?" this spiked my attention, however she was shocked "what's wrong kurumu-chan?" tsukune questioned causing her to jump "KYAAA! Nothing, I just remember I needed to be somewhere I'm gonna, yeah brb" she blasted out of the door "strange, where could she went?" I questioned. A near hour went by since she ran "where did she go" I whispered to myself "I wonder what kurumu thinks of the newspaper club" moka mentioned, this spiked my attention yet again "she really is only here because of shiva?" true but harsh, she helps, all though only me I noticed "the truth is that maybe she doesn't think of us as friends, because going off like that at such a busy time for everyone is really weird" I rose my chair loudly, screeching the floor "Moka, that is very rude, she said she had somewhere to be and she'll return and I'll talk to her when she comes back and if you have a complaint about her tell it to her face it is rude to keep secrets from your friends" I interjected angrily, speaking of the devil she appeared, when the door slid open everyone's head cracked towards "Welcome back kurumu have you finish your thing you had to do?" I questioned, she flinched then responded "we are just about done, and it's late so were finishing it tomorrow" tsukune talked up "get some rest, kurumu" he finished, everyone left but I stayed behind for a second, "kurumu!" I spoke up she focused towards me "are you okay?" I questioned "ye-yeah I fine" she responded "that cool, I'll see you tomorrow then" I walked past resting my hand on her shoulder "oh and I'm sorry for yelling earlier?" she spiked up "n-no I'm sorry I should use you as a rope either" she responded "get some rest kurumu" my last response to her, when I walked out I sensed a nasty aura glowing nearby, but it then disappeared "mmm, that was weird" I didn't realise the pain following with it.

"kya!" a girlish screamed filled the halls "they're gone?! The drafts we had almost finished they're all gone!" moka screamed "Are you serious even my" I ran over to where I hid it "NO! goddamit! I just had it started!"

"who would steal it" tsukune questioned "Ahh even my data was deleted, my back mo-desk is gone too!" yukari screamed "eww, the keyboards are all sticky has well, did they let slugs walk over it"

"we don't have time to find this asshole, let's just start from scratch, it doesn't matter now just work on what you can!" ginei took change like the leader he is "umm, everyone" I tiny voice appeared from behind me "I'm sorry but I'm skipping the club today" she quirked her statement "WHAT!" moka yelled "Come on we need every help we can get, don't you think about anything else beside yourself!" moka yelled, kurumu looked torn like what she's hearing isn't her too blame "I'm going" she ended the conversation and walked off, "tsk, I thought you were different, but in the end you don't think of us as friends not even has co-workers do you!" moka delivered with every bit of hate she had "if that's how it is then leave the newspaper club and never returned!" she pushed he anger further, kurumu halted then ran off. We sat at a grouped table like before, "that's it I'm going to look for her" I stood up and went to leave but a little vampire blocked my path "you can't leave, if so then the newspaper club will surely miss it's deadline" she argued "move" I spoke "no listen, just concentrate on this right now shiva! Why don't we all just do what we can?" she pushed her point more "Moka don't let your own words hit you in the head" I spoke to her "what?"

"you said to kurumu if she doesn't care for us then she should leave and that's is what your falling for, you don't care for me or her just this club and I'm going to get her back because I care about her" I responded walking past her "guys look what I found! It's the letter kurumu got and it not nice at all!" yukari spoke up "let me see!" I asked taking the letter from her hand "He's dead!" hatred filled my eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 15

"hey, you finally came, I had a feeling you would, kurumu-chan" a lingering voice spoke "is this what you're looking for?" he suggested showing newspaper of recent times and a floppy desk, kurumu stared every ounce of anger towards him. "it's so pathetic, writing is childish, drawing is terrible don't you think I'd be a better choice to take pictures? This is better off being ashes" he taunts annoying kurumu, "well what are you going to do kurumu-chan, what are you going to do? If you want to protect these then do what I say today" he ranted on weaving every word into a blackmail "and **if** you burn it?" she replied "those are important to the people I care about! And no matter what you do I'll never forgive you for dirtying them!" kurumu yelled determined to retrieve them, "hehehe, your going to go against me?" he mocks "I am a monster as well, I don't have to rely on bribery, I really didn't want it to come to this but I've prepared a trump card" he spoke in a sinister tone has his skin appeared to be melting.

He prepared his stance, he stretched his arm towards kurumu grabbing her boob "ACK!" kurumu screams "what wrong, you were all determine and everything now your just a good girl like a pretty doll" kurumu was back against a wall facing him, she tried to walk closer to the door but stumbled to the ground "what? What just happened" she ponded not having a lot of control over her body, 'poison gas he's realising posion gas from his body' she thought. With all her might she stands up still wobbling, she blocks her mouth and nostrils and using her other hand to open the door to a gym storage unit "ufufu you figured out my power, you can't run from it kurumu-chan!" the vile monster spoke. Kurumu was backed into a dead end having no other exists, 'ugh that creep, I can't lose to him, I'm definitely not going to let myself lose, I've got to stall for time and wait for a change to retaliate' kurumu thought. "that's so cute! Hiding in the storage unit, could it be? You're inviting me?" he spoke with a creepy overtone, "AHH, what?!" kurumu just realises a slug end under the door, "How the hell, what is with your body" kurumu was freaking out seeing this solidified liquid slithering under a door, "don't you know? A slugs body doesn't have bones! And I'm a slug monster! Huhuhu, this is how I know about girls secrets by slipping though cracks in girls rooms!" he congested "how many times, have you've done this kind of horrible act towards girls before?!" kurumu questioned in fear "I really can't say, I don't remember I just know your my best prey kurumu!" he stood over her leaking slime and goo from his body, "let's take a lot of pictures, dirty ones too kurumu-chan" he was reaching towards kurumu unable to move from the gas, having finale thoughts of 'this can't end like this, I must beat him'

"Kurumu! Are you in here! We need to go back to the club!" I yelled from beyond the door "I know of the blackmail and photos, I should of asked you before hand but I'm here to know if your safe!" I continued to yell "I hate being interrupted!" the beast complained "Moka! Is sorry as well, she didn't mean the rude words she yelled, she just thought you didn't care for anyone but yourself!"

"moka?" the slug questioned "she's here too, to say sorry to your face!" there was a click at the door, "kurumu-chan" I stood wondering if she's there but out came a creature of disfigured proportion "ohhh? Who are you? And moka! I was just thinking of coming for you but right now would be awesome"

"your nagare! I would of guess you look like shit!" I stood angered and confused "Uheheheh!" his all he spoke "what are you lau-" I fell to the ground "my- body is weak?" I couldn't move "Uheheheh-hahaha!" he continued to laugh "I don't care for you but moka is here so bone-appetite" he slitered over to moka who was also weak in the knees. "NOOO!" a unforgiving scream came from the door, the ground was shaking, "earthquake?" I questioned it's possibility "don't- Don't touch them!" I turned to see kurumu in the door "Don't touch my precious friends!" when I looked towards kurumu I felt some hypnotic patterns vibrate the world "uhh?" the monster turned around as too meet a fate he shouldn't have, the rumbling early were the causes of vines and roots sprouting out the ground "WHAA! What's going onn? The trees there're attacking how?!" he was confused has the very nature he stood around was concaving onto him, "I said I'll never forgive you, that goes for laying a hand on my previous shiva or my friends!" kurumu yelled in fury, the very trees were walking on the ground moving hauntingly swaying back and forth, then bark peeled back revealing nightmares eyes and sharpen teeth like daggers blocking the abyss of it's mouth, "how is this?" I was finale able to move and when I put my hand down I could touch the roots in front of me, "I can't touch it? Is this illusion?" I've heard of this power in succubus, it's their ultimate power not even vampire's can counter it, "UWAHH! The trees their attacking" the slug creature yelled in agony, he was being held down by the roots and vines, constricting further if he moved "Take this!" kurumu came from the skies diving downwards with sharpen talons at the ready for her finale strike, with extreme speeds and perfect agility she slashed his chest open, that not being an illusion. "gyah!" well near perfect agility, she crashed to the ground in the end, "th- the roots are disappearing!" tsukune and moka questioned "yeah it's a powerful magic succubus can generate, illusion! Is what it is called" I responded walking towards them "if she practises enough she can create fatal wounds with her magic."

"haha, I got them back see, see" kurumu said with the most cheerful of smiles "I never doubted you kurumu, thank you" I praised her "yahoo~" she fell to the ground "poor girl she's exhausted" I commented, I lifted her up in a bridle position "come on guys let's go back to the club!"

"hey, are you finale accepting me as your bride!" kurumu teased "hehehe, don't push your luck kurumu" I commented, she then fell asleep.

Hours past from kurumu victory, and we finished our newspaper, kurumu posted an article on the disgusting acts the nagare was doing to others, I finished my introduction and posted kurumu's battle has #1 for facing fears, new ability and overall scare factor being 7/10. Everyone heads were down resting on the hard work down, almost everyone "hey Mrs nekonome" I spoke being used has a pillow for kurumu "oh are you not going to sleep? Like the others"

"no, I'm going to stay awake and watch over everyone" I patted kurumu heads getting a sweet laugh "okay I guess I'll take the finale and print it" she said and left "yeah see ya" I waved goodbye "mmm~" kurumu moaned in her sleep "moka.. may I… come back to the….. club?" she voiced the her memories then "anytime… kurumu.. you are.. always welcomed…" moka replied to her question in her sleep "you guys are so freaky."


	16. Chapter 16

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 16

Sunday morning, quite, cool and most importantly relaxing. I was in some casual clothes I took with, red and purple blend shirt, camo colours long pants and I sported my grandfathers watch, it was old with leather straps but had a gold trim around the border of the clock. I went towards the lobby hoping to get a quick call to inform my status towards my sisters, I don't have any parents to call but they are the closest thing and I'm grateful, "NO! you **CANNOT** visit!" a hellish scream nearly making me fall down the stairs "the fuck was that?!" I questioned it coming around the corner not surprised by the answer "ummm it's just you guys are so busy and stuff, just don't come!" a nervous student screaming and shaking at the end of a phone line, "tsukune? of course who else can scream so loud." He went on talking about making new friends, and seeing an old one, "of course he's talking about me" I spoke very plump about myself, he talked about the club and the achievements made, he said his goodbyes and yeahs then hanged up but he didn't in take a familiar face, "Wahh!"

"AH!" tsukune yelled again, moka scared the poor boy. "did I scare you tsukune?" she teased tsukune being confused seeing her, "what are you doing here?!" he didn't tone down his voice "well I came to get some launch from the cafeteria" she responded. She was wearing a blood shot dress with a white jacket, tsukune could keep his eyes off her, I crept closer "Yo! Tsukune!" I snuck up on him "AH! Dammit shiva I just got scared!" he complained "yeah I know I saw, it was funny"

"so where are you going shiva-kun?" moka questioned "well I came here to phone someone and then head out for a walk and come back and sleep I guess?" I told my entire day on accident "oh if your free come and join me and tsukune for lunch then?" she suggested "mmm maybe I'll come we'll see, but for now go have fun you love birds" I finally teased, "stop that already!" moka pouted at me "alright see you guys!" I waved and they waved and head off, "alright time to listen to painfully loud noises."

I inserted a few coins and dialled the numbers, 'bring, bring' the telephone rung 'bring, bring' continued 'click' they picked up "hello? How did you get this number!" a loud and rude voice was to pick up "Wow rude, I call you for once and you immediately are so rude" I questioned "SHIVA!" ow "Hey everyone it's shiva come say hi!" oh no "IS it really that punk who stole my bento!" one of my sister's yelled "yeah he finale called us!" the other replied "Give me the phone I've got some words to say" I heard rattling and clanking, "here you go" was the last words I got to hear, then an enhale "YOU LITTLE SHIT! HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY BENTO! YOU THOUGHT I WOULD FORGET BUT I NEVER FORGET!" she didn't let a single breath leave "I miss you too one-san but it didn't have it in the end" I spoke "LIER I SAW THE NOTE!"

"yeah but I got a replaced note saying 'tiny power'" I commented "you did hey" she didn't yell which is scary "JERICA! YOUR DEAD!" she left the phone in a hurry with colossal footsteps stomping around, then the sounds of terra "AHHHHH! BIG SIS NO I WASN'T ME NOOOOO!" that must have been Jerica being hunted and abused again, "I see I didn't need to worry now did I, salada" I mentioned on the phone "don't call me that" I sweet voice replied over the phone, I nearly melted "how did you know I was here?" she questioned "I know when my favourite sis is over the phone"

"shut up" she replied clearly blushing, "so have you been looking after them for me?"

"yes I took care the dogs for a walk too!" she spoke louder in pride "and I bought the food too"

"well it sounds like I'm not needed over there anymore" I played "No! please come back!" she complained, she was so cute "you know I can't come back until the semester is done and I can't stay for long" I mentioned "I know but, why did you go big sister is a great teacher" she spoke "ah, yes Sammy she can teach a thousands listens but this one is better" I could hear sniffs and tears coming "don't cry my dear salad, wait the hours and big fruit will appear" I sung the words towards her, "but I don't like *sob* waiting"

"sigh, waiting is painful but the only way for rewards and this rewards needs you to wait a specific amount of time and no crying or it will accel the time needed to wait" I told her "really?"

"yeah" sounds of rustling suggested her rubbing her tears wearing one of my shirts again, "Wait! Are you wearing one of my t-shirts?" I questioned "ummm no, bye bro" I heard her scamper away as the phone is the wall, "the little devil, sigh I don't know what to do with them"

"hehehe, they sure are a fun bunch aren't they?" the playful yet firm voice of my oldest sister "hey sis how have you been?"  
"aww come on remember when you called me onee-swan, call me that again?" she playfully suggested, "yeah nah, I am not that young anymore so no baby talk" I strictly told her "why your still a baby to me~" she sadden her voice, she is the most mother like of the sisters "sigh, no is my finale offer and a hang up for a bonus, sounds good"

"no~" she complained "you still haven't told me how you've been?" I suggested "well I've been good, I've taught the importance of taxing to cherry pops" her tone flatten back "you mean Jerica and sukkie?"

"yeah cherry pops have you forgotten your siblings already?" she questioned but she knows I don't like grouping people "mmm no I haven't but they aren't cherries"

"to me they are so yummy"

"I'm still waiting on that restraining order on you to them" I taunted "huhuhu, good luck~"

"goodbye sis,"

"I told her to call me onee-sw-" I hanged up when I held her last words "man they can be annoying sometimes but they're fun,"

"Who can be annoying"

"AH! Kurumu hi? When did you get here?" out of no where kurumu, "just now why?"

"oh no reason just would of expected a word of warning before you appeared like a slug"

"don't mention slugs ever, I've had enough of them already" she pinched the bridge of her nose "oh yeah, sorry what are you doing here?"

"well I've got word from tsukune and moka that you were taking a call and came to see you" she answered with a smile "alright cool, I just finished so I'll be heading out"

"oh can I come with?" she suggested "I guess nothing is going to happened? Just a walk and a back?"

"I didn't hear a no!" she smiled and stood by side and grabbed my arm "umm what are you doing?"

"I'm going to be walking with you"

"you don't have to hold my" I spoke scratching my cheek "oh~ would you like to carry me in the bridle position again?" she teased "no! just you don't have to be so close" I corrected "yeah but I must show you are mine and no one can steal you" she sound like one of my sisters "ugh, alright lets go then?"

"yes, lets!"

We walked around the school checking out some sights, animals and we caught ginei peeping "hey wanna see something funny?" I questioned "oh sure" she replied knowing what I was going to do, I picked up a stone, small one but big enough to topple the mutt "line it up and Hey Ginei look at!" I yelled throwing the stone as well, he turned to see a rock heading his way and fell out with a thud "OW! Shiva what the heck?!" he retorted in annoyance "what I said look out, someone threw a rock" I caught kurumu giggling so did he "what was that noise?" a woman's voice echoed from the building "AH! Its ginei again!" his cover was blown "Dammit shiva! Gya!" some brooms and hair brushes were thrown at him "get him girls! YAH!" I can hear hasten stomps coming from the building "oh shit, got to blitzed" ginei took off running but some girls went the other exist and came face to face. We left only hearing winces and whines like a dog, "that'll teach him to not be a pervert!" kurumu said in victory "what are you so proud about you didn't through the rock" I pinched her cheek "yeah but it's our victory as a couple" she whined, I let go of her cheeks "sigh, why are forcing an ending I don't want to choose" I complained "uh? I don't understand?"

"have you ever asked if I would like to be in a relationship?" I spoke in a deep tone "umm where is this coming from? I told you I've chosen you to be my dedicated lover?"

"yeah but you've chosen I haven't even conjected just forced on this boat!" I picked up the volume "do- do you not want to be with me?" she spoke with sadness "no, no it's just I have a family to look after the same way they look after me, and they aren't easy to control and so I wanted to wait and get a relationship after school after highschool because by then my family will be able to live without my help" I spoke also sadden my words "but I want to help too!" kurumu replied "I want to help you, help your family let me be part of it as well then you don't have to worry by yourself anymore?" she spoke with tears yet her voice was joyful and determined "kurumu i-" I was lost for words "can it wait?" I questioned "what wait?" she replied "my answer to being in a relationship with you?" she didn't look unhappy but wasn't thrilled "okay, I'll wait as many years as it will take but I won't stop loving you no matter what you say" she had too much determination, it became scary "to be honest you only have to wait a mouth or so when the semester ends and I go back to my family" she rested her head on my shoulder and whispered "then don't keep a gal waiting"

"I won't" was my reply. "you never told me about your family?"

"you never asked" I conjectured "well then I'm asking who and how are your family doing?" I went on telling her about them, being only sisters I was home-school for highschool before Yōkai appeared and how they are annoying but I wish for them to never change, "they sound like amazing people, I can't wait to meet them"

"what? No, you aren't going there, go be with your family"

"why, it's just my mother and beside I don't know where she is we've moved a lot of times and I'm staying here so I wouldn't know where she is" my luck is not going to get me out of this "well I'm sorry to here but, power to you I guess," I replied, oh and too me she doesn't fine out my address.


	17. Chapter 17

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 17

Morning shown over the school and thanks to our club being special we decided to hand out our papers at the front of the school, "hello everyone! We are the newspaper club here's our paper please take one and enjoy!" moka tried ringing in people "We have the some insight of the disappearing female students and who's behind it"

"And if that doesn't catch you then get a look of the most recent monster battles happening around school and my person ranking and see if your own fight made it to #1!" I joined in "Or how about you learn some new information like who's been doing perverted stuff and where you can find their spots to stop their hateful acts!" kurumu joined into the speech, it seemed to be going smoothly. "WHOOA!, the front of the school gate this morning is sparkling as if angels have come down from heaven, is this a fantasy come true?!" the boys of the school howled "The two beauty's of the school are here! Kurumu and moka are so beautiful!" they continued "Gimme, gimme I'll take one of those paper from you moka! Yeah give me one kurumu!" I never fully suspected the power of raging hormones, "Yahoo~ how newspaper is a big hit Shiva-kun!" kurumu leaped onto hugging me, of course collapsing me into her breast, "wow you're a real cutie, how old are you? Are you a cosplayer?" I heard a bunch of voices glorying off yukari. "HYAA! I'm scared lolicons a scawwy! Shiva help me~" I wasn't planning onto, "it really does look like our paper is selling like wildfire".

After a long time more the half of our papers have been sold, "how it going guys are you handing out lots of copies?" ginei appeared "yo ginei yeah it's selling fast we're nearly done"

"that's good we might need to start charging for them" he suggested "speaking of which, why don't you help pass them around?" tsukune suggested "Yeah right, don't you know that hard labour is for the underlings" he smiled it off, he's still a prick has ever, "hmmm.." I twisted my head around towards the school "what is it shiva?" I felt multiple strong auras walking towards us "I feel greed of power, and very strong ego's" eventually in hear shot we could here 'gyak', and 'wah' and then see people being pushed around, strong ego's I mentioned. "wow, the public safety commission what are they doing here?" a few voices questioned.

"Salutations, I'm Kuyou the manager of the public safety commission." This person wore a black coat but It seemed to be their clothing of choice, he had white hair and beady sharp eyes like a fox atoned with pale skin, "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance" he greeted himself, "the public safety? Are you the ones maintaining peace of the academy, what can we-" moka was cut off by ginei raising his hand, this creepy guy inspects the paper, "huhuhu, you newspaper club are quite good however" I don't like where this going, "who gave you permission to hand out newspaper with these contents?, we don't recall having inspected this!" he spoke in a annoyed demeaner "do you understand that it can cause problems for us?!" he went to downward kick our stand, but it was halted when I grabbed his foot "what do you think your doing ruining OUR work!" I spoke with anger rising and chaotic energy in my eyes "Let Go of me you skunk!" he screamed "sure" I threw him back towards his possy however paid with a hammer across the face knocking me to the ground and found my hands bound, "You piece of shit how dare you treat him with disrespect" the girl with the hammer went to swing "stop!" the pale bastard stopped her "you newspaper club are always a pain" he got up and dusted himself off and walked back towards the desk "NO! DO-mmmm" my mouth was closed shut by some sticky substance "learn to shut up and watch, fly!" I was bound by the strongest of rope and it was incredibly sticky, there was nothing I could do. "Remember this newspaper club! If you do anything without our permission again, we're not going to let you off so easily!"

"Hey Kuyou what about the trouble maker," the dull woman behind spoke holding my face towards him "hmmm, break him that would teach him" he commanded and the chick picked me up and faced me towards the girl with the hammer "hehehe this will be fun!" the small girl spoke with a sinister smile and dropped her hammer "ohh going hard with him I see" the bitch behind holding me spoke "the hammer doesn't seem to affect him so let's try the fists" she replied, I didn't fear the little girl until she took a swing straight to the gut "UMM!" I yelled in pain has it connected felt like I was thrown through a building I nearly fell on my knees but someone refused for me too "no keep standing the fun is beginning" the bitch behind me spoke "try another!" she aimed higher this time in my chest "hmmm-ugh!" I was in agony has I felt a lung burst, blood began to leak from my mouth, "you seem to be conscious congrats two hits and still awake you survived the longest!" she congratulating me but I could even think straight "Stop this now! He's had enough!" I heard a yell, but can't remember which so I took a look, it was kurumu being held back by ginei-senpai "hmm-u-mm-u?" I was still muffled "oh is that your girlfriend she seems to care for you maybe I should say hi?" I spiked up and stared at her with as much energy I had left deprived form my hate and shook my head. "ohh you want me too well if you insist" the moment she took a step closer I reacted, I high kicked her chin sending her back a bit "you shit, you actually hit her!" the bitch said "your gonna die heheheh" she laughed at my choice, "that actually hurt, I'm surprised" the little girl spoke in anger "I guess you want to die then?" she leaped at me and jabbed at my head "gyhmm-ughmm" I went unconscious, hearing the screams and cries of an innocent girl, my body collapsed to the ground with a bone crushing thud.

'let the darkness heal you little one, you will be a lot better in the end' this voice sounds familiar? 'drink the void take it into your heart so it will beat again' I wonder you that is? 'I'm someone who has always been here and yet never existed' weird it responded to my questioned 'that is because any thoughts you generate are clear too me' "alright" 'don't speak you'll ruin your lung that was punctured' alright 'why weren't you in monster form you could of reduce the damage?' I knew two things, too many of them and determination in the little girl eyes indicating she wouldn't stop 'fair answer %^& ' what was that? 'sorry that is our name but you can't understand it just yet' fair answer Mr gibberish 'that's not my name' to me it is "Shiva wake up, please!" what was that? 'the voice of kurumu' oh what does she want? 'you to wake up' but I'm not sleeping 'no but you are unconscious to near death' well that's a bummer 'you must wait here at least 2 day's before you are at you maximum' that's too long she'll cry all the way though 'I can't help it you didn't use your monster form to shield the blow to the lung and heart' it punctured my heart as well 'yes now you are bleeding internally'

"Shiva get up! Wake up! Just be up and talk to me!" kurumu cried her anger and sadness non stop "come on buddy your too strong to just die" tsukune comforted "Shiva *sob* wake *sob up pweaase!" yukari cried "Ginei this is your fault!" kurumu yelled "my fault I saved everyone from being terminated!" he yelled back "Well good job but you fucking sucked at that having shiva is DEAD!" kurumu had every ounce of anger screaming towards ginei "Well I'm sorry but that was his choice to go up against them like everyone else!" ginei replied "why *sob* would they *sob* do this?" yukari complained "because they're corrupt, they seek violence if anyone opposes them "but we didn't oppose them?!" moka argued "no, they just hate the newspaper club and seek a strong grudge against this club"

"why what did we do?" tsukune questioned "it's not you guys but last years newspaper club we had other members and we were posting gossip that apparently wasn't good for them, I don't remember but the nearly killed everyone one, all left school to avoid the pain, they quoted 'living with humans is better because it is at least someone else hurting you not your own species'" ginei delivered with utter devastation. Everyone looked shocked and with pain in their hearts "So now we must burn every bit of newspaper to show we don't wish to oppose them every single one!"

"wait there must be another way I don't want to get rid of the paper!" kurumu interjected "You don't get to decided that, just burn them it's not worth picking a fight against those guys, unless you wish to join shiva" he was harsh in his speech "we'll get shiva to a medical bay and leave him to them and then you guys are going to burn them, finale warning!" ginei walked towards Shiva's body and went to pick him up *wack* "you don't get to touch him! After your painful words!" kurumu wacked him away guarding the body that laid there, "Fine! I won't help just don't pick a fight unless you want him more dead" and with his finale sentence he stomped off, "come on kurumu we must hurry" moka spoke sweetly "yeah I know! I know" she refused to let go of shiva fearing his disappearance if she lets go, "come on you guys get his legs I'll take the torso" tsukune suggested,

How long has it been since I got here 'a few hours' so not long enough 'yes you need another day and a half before you can leave' shame I think kurumu is devastated out there 'she is crying every tear for every minute' I really am a terrible friend? 'I don't understand where this is coming from' I'm making kurumu cry, tsukune is worried and I'm putting everyone else in danger 'that is very logical behind your suggestion' see I knew you'll see it my way 'but I don't believe you are correct' now I'm lost 'you've saved tsukune multiple times and kurumu too' okay 'you've also made relationships grow stronger by making them realise it' like? 'kurumu to moka or moka to tsukune and your group of friends who all rely on each other including you' alright you make your point very true but- 'but what?' I feel like I'm also hurting them 'I do not feel so I cannot understand your view but though logic that doesn't seem right at all' thanks 'you're welcome' I wonder how things are out there 'probably painful and anxious being worried about your health' thanks for the reassurance 'you're welcome' dude it was sarcasm 'oh sorry I couldn't tell' yeah no feelings if I recall 'exactly'

Hours past and not a single second past where kurumu left the medical bay or by Shiva's sides, she wept her tears and cried for him, kurumu holds his hand never letting go, a knocking arises *knock, knock, knock* "kurumu, may I come in?" it was moka requesting entrances "yeah come on in" she spoke sore still from her distress "hello there, I brought tsukune with me and yukari tagged along" moka responded "hey guys" she tried to speak louder "how is he?"

"he's still hasn't woken up yet, he still want to sleep" she responded, kurumu has toned down some realism so she can handle the pain, "you know you can't just stay by his side forever he might need some rest alone?" tsukune questioned "but I don't want to" tears starting to form again "oh kurumu  
~" moka came in a gave kurumu a hug "we all miss him and fear the worst but we must also look after ourselves he would of wanted it this way, some peace and quite you know" moka threw a sweet smile hoping her honeyed words got to her, "but I need to look after him, he hasn't given me his answer so I want to wait for him here so he can give it to me" she refused to move "okay then, I went to your class and retrieved the notes from it please don't forget to study and also visit the club too" moka's finale suggestion to kurumu then she left for the club, "it's okay Shiva I won't leave you, your precious to me

* * *

 **Jesus this was a long and emotional one for me tell me if you didn't mind it either**

 **ps if you know this part of the manga then your going to enjoy yourself because an ass beat down is going to happen and i'm fucking ready**


	18. Chapter 18

The Monsterhood friend chapter 18

What would happen if I open my eyes? 'you would feel annoyance like if under water but more sludgy' that's nasty 'what did you expect this is your natural energy pool' natural? Energy pool? Looks like story time 'okay every monster has an energy pool a manifestation of how much they can pursue' okay and it is the equivalents to their power scaling? 'I don't know now what that is' well it's a scale of power in monsters you know tier system 'alright how high does it go?' I think no one has gone higher then S tier 'so is that the highest and who are on it?' well vampires, werewolves I guess medusae's and me I believe 'well If vampires and werewolves are on the same level has you their either extremely strong or your far too weak' you got beef I'm plenty strong and beside that's the highest tier 'make a higher tier then' like what "demon tier" 'I guess that would fit but I was considering Rex tier' rex? Why? 'the Greek symbol of king is translated into rex' alright I guess rex tier then 'but why not test if you belong in rex tier' why I thought the point of Rex tier was for me 'yeah but you clearly don't know your power' fair point, so when 'later you aren't finished healing' cool, cool the faster this goes the better,

A day has pasted after Shiva went unconscious and 1 day kurumu still hasn't left she slept at the bay as well, "this is getting out of hand, kurumu can't stay next to him any longer it's unhealthy" yukari complained from outside the room "yeah but you try to pull her away I not doing it" moka said "can't we ask her she fairly reasonable she should understand the problem at hand" tsukune suggested "I don't even know if were on the level of negotiating" yukari complained "come lets go in and just try to ask her, nicely" tsukune was first in sliding the door open quietly. "kurumu-chan? Are you awake" tsukune shock her causing her to open her eyes "*yawn* hello tsukune, moka and yukari what are you doing here?" kurumu pondered "ummm we were wondering if you want to come to the club this time" tsukune questioned "no sorry I won't feel correct without shiva" she argued "yeah but when will that be?" yukari spoke up "i-I don't know he's going to wake up soon and we'll appear together" kurumu still avoiding possible reality of shiva death "come on how about you come throw the rest of the newspaper into the furnace" moka suggested "you guys been throwing the newspaper I've worked so hard with you guys on and shiva too?!" she was welling up in tears "No! no, we umm just agreed recently to throw it away but we needed your opinion on it" moka made a quick save "but I don't won't to just throw away my precious memory, it was my first things working on with other people, with friends"

"yeah but look what it brought, shiva is hospitalise and the more we hold onto it, the more pain it will bring they might get you or tsukune" moka made a justified argument "yeah I guess you're right, then I guess you can go burn it" kurumu replied "ummm kurumu, we were hoping you could do it?" tsukune questioned "why? I really don't what to leave Shiva's side" kurumu protested "kurumu look you haven't left after that happened to him and it's ruining your life" yukari stood up "you can care for him all you want but even if you ask him he'll say 'care for yourself first then come talk to me'" everyone was shocked how mad yukari got but impressed to see she was the thing to break through to kurumu "i- I" she was lost for words "I would care for me too, hey" kurumu after a long time, finally has let go off shiva's hand and stood up "you're right yukari, as much as I love him he would care for me has well, and I should do the same" she burned the determination people long waited for. "so are you going to burn the rest of the newspaper so we can move away from the academy cops?" moka questioned "you know yeah! I'll take them a save everyone from those assholes, then shiva can praise me" she pounced around happy like she used to be. But someone was told to watch and was a little annoyed.

So how long until I'm able to walk the earth again? 'I can't say, let it be known I do not know but I think it is around 13 hours at best' so long at least the wait will be worth it, (a strange aura disrupted the peaceful waters) what was that? 'I can't say but it felt angry towards someone close to you and I think your body picked up on it' wait close to me? Like you can you find out? 'maybe if I concentrate the specifics can be fixed into a painting?' alright try it out! (another ripple waves over the water) Jesus what is going on out there? 'mmmmm I can see blue hair and pointed ears' Wait pointed ears, blue hair any change you can tell me what he/she is wearing 'mmmm sweat bands on her shins I think, yellow sweater and she as a ribbon in her hair' you know it's a girl 'yeah her chest area is humongous' that's kurumu I must leave now, if she is in danger I must save her 'but the healing isn't done wait here' I can't wait the creepy aura is going after kurumu and If I don't help it's going to be like the ishigami problem again but I don't think it'll be a temporary effect 'you aren't at full capacity you'll hurt yourself and be broken in the future' well my future isn't worth living if she doesn't! 'I can't risk wasting your body on such a small matter' this isn't a small matter 'let me finish, I was going to say use my power to save her that way you are resting here but saving her as well' could of started with that first, but if you didn't what's the catch? 'my plan for you in the future will be delayed because I'll need to sleep to achieve maximum output' well I'm sorry about your plan but I guess that's not a bad after effect? 'not like destroying a lung, yes' what's this about a lung? 'no time see you around %^& '

"Mmm mm mmmm, hmm mm mmmm" kurumu hummed as she took her steps towards the incinerator at the back of the janitors office, "going to throw the work away, so the mean people can go and play, in a ditched they'll stay while Shiva praise me all long day" kurumu sang a tune to lighten her sprites, but she wonders if throwing away her greatest treasure is worth it "mmm do I really want to throw these away? No! I told them I would and if I do Shiva will praise me!" she hasten her walk "but what if he isn't? he did care about them heavily before, then the stupid-" she was crunching the edges of the box "the stupid, ugly and arrogant academe pricks!" she remember what they did however didn't realise who was listening, a long thread of string shot towards her grabbing the box "What?! Hey!" kurumu shouted and looked towards where the string went, she looked up and saw a dulled face woman tight rope walking of the same substance "you?! What do you want?! And give me my box?!"

"now, now I was just noticing you were having troubles throwing away trash and thought I would help, hehehe" she responded evilly "But that is not for you to decided you don't get to make decisions on what I throw away or keep!" kurumu yelled back "hey, why so hostile I'm helping you do your job you should be thanking me" she spoke while riding down another thread "you are nothing but assholes doing evil things I'll never congratulate you!"

"tsk, watch your mouth runt! You do you think your talking to?" the woman threw the box into the incinerator as ashen crisps dance on to flame "your treasure sure does burn nicely"

"nooo!" kurumu cried in horror "HAHAHAHA!" the crazy woman laughed in victory "You bitch those were mine!" kurumu leaped at her with raised claws, however a quick, harpoon like shot grabbed onto kurumu's wrists and she was swung like a hammer ball "KYA! She screamed in agony "you dare try to match with me?! I guess you want to die!?" her body started to conject and twist, opening up her stomach revealing spider legs "the cool things about being public safety commission member is that we're allowed to use supernatural energy in order to protect the academy" she crawled her wai towards kurumu then unravelled some thread and wrapped it around her "I'm going to drink all your bodily fluids, just to show why you don't stand up to us!" she as turned into her full monster form reveal the ugliest spider around "SHIVA!" kurumu yelled "he's not going t-uck!" a simple punch to the face sent the bitch flying close to the incinerator "What do you think your doing touching kurumu like that I should of killed you in one hit!?" I arrived just on time, standing in front of Kurumu, "Sh-Shiva?" she spoke with fear in her eyes "yes my dear, I'm here safe with you again" she jumped to me and started to cry every tear she could have had left "WAHH! I was worr-ried I thought you-you died!" I curessted her head "there, there I'm back your safe I'm safe we can live a little easier" she continued to cry in my shirt making no comment, "ughh-what happened?" the bitch was still conscious, "mmm, kurumu mind if I finished something?" she looked at me noticing I'm staring at the woman "yeah but please be quick I want more hugs" she spoke quietly.

I let go of kurumu and she the same and walked over to the spider-bitch "ughh, my fwace, My jwar! It's brwoken!" he noticed the misalignment of her lower jaw and mantle "WHOW Dwid THWis- you!?"

"what's wrong seem shocked to see me!" I questioned flashy a second of the demon power I gained, it was fuel for her fear has she back away further but ram into a wall "nwow, nwow,nwow,nwow you were newr dwed how dwid you cwome bwak sowe qwikwi?!" she was terrified "I don't know, maybe you can ask him if he's down there" every step I took closer the fear got stronger "STAWY AWAY!" she shot strong binding my legs and torso "WAH! Raw wall twalk! Bwat no wan cwan eswape my thread"

"hehhe, try again" I stretched my arms and legs and the thread tore easily "WWART! HOW!"

"because when I'm angry nothing will stop me! And you have pissed me off!" I stood in front of her staring her down "WAIT, I was wong! Dwon't you wealwise wat waising war hand at wme it won't wake it weasier" she quivered using what else she had to defend herself "uhh? I guess your right I guess I won't then?" I complied seeing confusing and hope in her eyes "I'll just burn you alive then I'm not to blame!" I spoke with a devilish smile "NOOO!" she tried running away but tripped because I was holding on her back legs "Itsy bitsy spider" I started to sing "tried to pick a fight" she tried crawling away "up came the demon and sat her in her place" fearful tears running down her body "Now she runs hoping to see another day" her screams filled the wind "So itsy bitsy spider picked a fight and lost" she was screaming has I rose her head to the incinerator "now she sleeps in a burning endorsed grave" the agony and pain was sharp as burning flesh was melting off and her face unrecognisable "and that's the way the spider got told to step off" I finished my song has the last screams died out and her body folded back into a human form "sweet dreams, you spider whore" I chucked the rest of her body into the furnace and closed the doors.

"umm Shiva?" I worried voice was behind me "is it really you?"

"the one and only shiva Abaddon demon of chaos and destruction" she looked terrified of me "umm kurumu you aren't scare of me are you?" I questioned "NO! no, never it's just that seemed over kill?"

"oh I'm sorry you had to watch it, you should know this side of me" I turned away from the shame "no, no it's okay she wasn't very nice but I don't think killing is a good way to end things" kurumu suggested holding my hands and staring down "I'm sorry I won't kill anymore people" she looked up and meet my gaze "unless they hurt you then I'm mascaraed their face!"

"no killing or mass murder!" she didn't like my answer "what about severely injure?" I asked making a pinch gesture to show little importance, "mm, maybe?" she turned her head "unless you give me something special" she blushed, "ohh what would that be?" I played along "a kiss on the lips" she insisted the lips part "welp I'm going to be a pacifist!" I declared avoiding kurumu "What!? That isn't supposed to happen!?" she whined "oh were you expecting me to pull you in close" I did so "tilt your chin up and lean in?" I follow my words and she was blushing hard, not expecting confidence but she pulled through a puckered he lips. It was inviting but I pussied out, "I guess you'll be waiting" she felt herself be more free the confined then saw me a metre away "humph" she pouted at me "what?!" I replied back "you're a useless virgin!" she yelled at me "Wow that was rude!"

"I don't care it's what you deserve for playing with a girls feelings!" she retorted and walked away but "okay I'm sorry how about a different I offer, one you can't refuse" I was behind trapping her in a hug "humph what will it be?"

"my home address so you can come visit my family and introduce yourself" I replied she almost tore my arms off with how fast so turned "Really does that mean your accepting me as you wife!"

"I didn't say that I'm giving you the option to introduce you to my family?" she had star bangled eyes because I think she knows first impression is going to be over the top "I accept! But what is it you're getting in return? To able to brutally injure enemy?"

"no I wasn't going to listen to your handicaps on my fighting, if they cross a certain line their dead if they don't make them unconscious but I guess what I want in return is…" I ponded on what I could take advantage of "oh! I know, you are to make me bento for the rest of highschool!" I declared to be the offer of trade "that it?" she sounded confused "what? What's wrong with it?"

"nothing it's just if you asked me on a normal day I would of made you breakfast lunch and dinner if you so heaven choose" I was shocked "so I've been eating cafeteria sloop and two minute noodles when I could have had eggs benedict?!"

"umm yeah?" I was still shocked "alright to late you've got yourself a deal Kurumu Kurono,"

"and you Shiva Abaddon" we shook hands and hugged.


	19. Chapter 19

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 19

"so how am I going to introduce myself?" I questioned kurumu "just go in a say hi" obvious answer "yeah but maybe throw some style on it" this perked your curiosity "oh like what?" I ponded on which entrance I can do "mmmm, Oh! I know one"

"well tell me"

"no, you go on ahead and get a front row seat!" I persuaded her to move on forward "okay, okay I'm going" now to set the preparations. Kurumu walked into the newspaper club to see everyone sitting down, "oh hi kurumu, you look well," moka completement

"did you complete the task at hand" ginei responded "well yes and no" they looked confused "how?"

"I didn't throw it away but it technically is gone" she spoken sadden "that nice, it must be painful but you did it for shiva" tsukune answered "her face was enlighten as she remembered "oh yeah speaking of which?" kurumu spoke, giving me a queue.

*JoJo bizarre adventure- awaken played in the distance* "umm what's that" moka questioned, the slide door opened and blacken fog opened "yay, yay, Yay!" was heard with drummer solo "I Have Awaken!" I appeared in the fog, creating and stance resembling a JoJo pose. "gees overkill" ginei mentioned, "hello guys, you look like you've seen a ghost" I spoke aloud, their jaws were still dropped "wh-wh you-wr-wr" tsukune was broken "we-we-we you-dead?" moka questioned "welp I wasn't worried!" yukari yelled out "I knew I was fine from the start!" there was a wack over her head "no you didn't you were as worst has kurumu!" ginei wacked her over her head then he received a wash pan to the head "Not! Then! When I was hospitalise I have a magic ball and his health never declined in the medical bay and just recently it excelled like a beautiful flame!"

"So your saying!" some anger was coming from kurumu "I was worried for nothing!, why.. didn't.. you.. Tell ME!" she yelled "well because that wouldn't make you leave his side no would it?!" yukari yelled back "UH! Mmm, rrrr, Fine! You've got a point" kurumu gave in, "Well that's all settled in, we need to get back to the club activities" ginei takes the lead yet again, "what have you guys got!?"

"I've got new perverts who've been to the girls dorm" moka answered "always lovely moka-san" ginei responded "I've got nothing!?" tsukune spoke in defeat "shame on you, go work harder!" ginei responded "I've got dirty gossip from classmates!" yukari spoke "nice but care on what they are!" he mentioned "and kurumu what about you do you have anything?!" he turned to kurumu who was now on me "mmm no not really I've been with shiva all this time" she responded "okay useless then"

"umm what about death of one of the academe police?" I suggested "oh yeah that happened?" kurumu responded "umm? What?" ginei responded, and I wanted to answer but kurumu beat me to it "Yeah, the spider bitch came after me and I tired to stop her but she had me captured then my Amazing prince saved me!" she continued to hug me in glee "You Fucking Idiots now if they weren't on us now they're really are!" #notsorry "your not only saying you defeated her but killed her too!?"

"why so mad she had it coming!" kurumu pouted "but what if they take notice then how am I going to help my dear moka-san" ginei grabbed moka "of course you only care for-gyak!" I fell to the ground "Shiva-kun!"

"fine, I'm fine I guess some side effects weren't mentioned! Ow!" I rubbed my chest "what side effects, who told you?"

"ummm, what I don't remember?" I suggested "still the academe police could come any second for you?!" I knocked occurred, and shit things were heating up "come out here, tsukune aono!" the sinister voice spoke "wait the want tsukune for what?!" I spoke, ginei opened to door to see Kuyou on the other side with his possie, "hello newspaper club president" Kuyou spoke "its ginei"

"I don't care!, Shiva Abaddon you are being charged with the crime of killing keito of the academe police officer, come along with us" he at least asked nicely which I didn't like "okay but leave this club alone"

"you have no say but we are here for tsukune as well! So come along"

"I still don't know why you want tsukune he never hurt one of your posse" I demanded "heh what simpletons you are… don't you know about this boy's secrets, this boy tsukune aono is suspected of being a 'human'" flashed in his eyes shocked by how they could of known "What! Are you talking about? There is no way a human can get in this school! You are now abusing your power"

"oh and have you seen his monster form at all?" Kuyou fired back "no? but that's because of the rules!"

"humph still makes him in suspicion of being a human so come along now!" they had would swords pointing at me and tsukune but one girl had a different item "I don't know how your alive seeing I practically killed"

"they say you can't shoot your demons being and pain on your life maybe that's what I am to you?!" I stared torment at her "why you!" she went to strike me down "Shiki! Enough!" Kuyou howled at her "you had your change to teach him and you failed so you don't get to anymore!" he was staring her down with immense heat, she back down "alright" and we proceeded to walk.

"can you believe them, tsukune human please no human can get into this school!" kurumu judged "hey human he says? What an Idiot I am… I'm sorry for everything to do with that man!" ginei replied "What!? You believe their lies, the police do nothing but take and break!"

"yeah but they can't do things unless it goes against their rules, and they wouldn't take tsukune if he wasn't human!"

"Gyah! Stupid baldie!" kurumu yelled "who you calling a baldie you flabby chested girl!" ginei yelled "you clearly will go bald with the headband pushing your hair! Come on moka can you believe them tsukune human?!" kurumu looked at moka who was shocked "umm moka!?"

"how could they know" moka repeated on and on "moka!" kurumu became worried "she even moka is shocked by tsukune real appearance, and If it's true then he'll be executed and then they'll charge us with harbouring a human and we're follow" ginei replied, kurumu getting worst and worst "I need to save him!" moka finally stood up and said something "now come on moka were talking about Kuyou, the guy believe what he does is for the sake of justice and anyone who opposes is an evildoer in his eyes, if we go head on with that guy we're the ones who're gonna be in deep- heey listen to a man when he's talking!" everyone was already walking out the door leaving ginei behind. "if this continue we're going to have a repeat of last year, total destruction"

Me and tsukune have been lead somewhere outside of the main school grounds is leads underground has well "so this is where people with opinion's go?"

"be quite" I was jabbed with the wooden swords they had, we walked further on and came across cages, filled with people "is this a dungeon?" tsukune questioned "I said be quite!" the person jabbed tsukune harder, there were screams and complaints being thrown around "LET US OUT!, LET US OUT OF HERE!" they continued, "ALL I DID WAS BAD MOUTH THE POLICE! ALL I DID WAS REFUSE TO PAY THEM OFF!" the wailed "HOW DARE YOU US IN HERE FALSELY! KUYOU!" one of them had balls to attack him behind the prison bars but was instantly incinerated "low level monster!, what do you plan to do to me!?" the poor fool was smoked unconscious "We are the protectors of justice! Anyone who turns on us are evildoers, they have turned against this academe so I must purge them with holy fire" he rambled on how he's justice, which wanted me to punch him into the ground "now tsukune it's your turn, turn into your monster form like this guy then you'll be set free" Kuyou made a simple request yet impossible, they pulled me aside and pushed tsukune forwards "hey what are-gyak!" I had a pole across my neck "now isn't this familiar!?" the girl with the hammer had me in a choke hold, "if you are a monster then it's should be simple, you can turn back here I won't hold in on you, well hurry up then!" Kuyou pushing tsukune to an answer "why are you wasting my time, hurry up and do it why won't you hurry up and appear!" he kicked tsukune towards the cage "Stop!" I yelled "oh got something to say, do you know he's monster form!" Kuyou "no, but this is wrong!"

"so is having a human here but he still hasn't shown his monster form!" he continued to beat down on tsukune "rrr, stop gyak-"

"what do you think your doing you are stuck with me!" she tighten her choke hold "tsu-ku-ne.." I couldn't speak needing most of my energy hold onto life he was being pummelled then a voice 'body has restored to 100% use what ever you like to win' it echoed in my head has my eyes turned dark shades of purple "Tsukune!" darkness engulphed my body and the girl was thrown backwards "what's this energy! Its powerful!" she complained "I.. won't let you" arms were raising out of the sphere with sharpen claws, "I will never forgive" wings grew out the back with a near black colour but with purple blending it "I shall destroy everything" a face appeared my face with teeth like daggers and eyes with the dark yet bright purple and red pupils "you care about, if you hurt my friends!" I fully rose with armour and horns and a aura to challenge gods, "you fool do you know it's treason to protect a human!" Kuyou yelled at me "I Don't Care About Rules I knew him since I was a child, I always knew he was a human and I live with it because he's My FRIEND!" I yelled at him

"This place is very creepy?" kurumu commented "come on guys lets go" moka pursued onwards "moka I scawwed" yukari spoke staying close to moka, "did I tell you guys to wait!" I male voice appeared "well you guys chill for a sec going in there will make things worst without a plan"

"then what would you do? Tsukune is in danger, shiva is also in a terrible place and you want to plan?!" Moka told ginei "you're always like this, all you ever do is keep yourself safe without think of others what is wrong with you?! Telling me not to save my friends who was dragged off, you're pathetic!" kurumu yelled at ginei "go and hide in a hole!" kurumu finished her rant "oh I see, then do what you want! Cow"

"I will you bandana baldie!" kurumu yelled "but I'm surprised moka you were shocked to hear tsukune might be human! Don't you hate them?!" ginei tried to convince moka but to no avail "no, I wasn't shocked to hear, and I don't hate them anymore, human or not I'm still care for tsukune" moka correct ginei "now we must hurry before things get out of control!" they three ran off into the sanctum


	20. Chapter 20

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 20

"you're a disgrace to your on kind and justice, I should kill you" Kuyou complained "you have no right to talk about what is right, you lock up people who simple look at you badly that isn't justice at all!" I told him "and what would you know about justice you're a demon the most evil of evildoer!" he made a stupid mistake "Just burn like the rest!" he went to throw a fire ball but was caught "stop this right now!" kurumu appeared and caught him with some root "kurumu what are you doing here?"

"What can't your wife save you!?" she taunted "that hasn't been agreed upon!"

"oh dear tsukune is hurt badly! Yukari do you have medical items?" moka came as well, with yukari "wow is this a party of something?" I questioned. "How dare you play this useless trick on me!" Kuyou was annoyed "I'll burn you all to ashes!" his heat excelled almost facing a furnace "kurumu let go of him, your just draining your power!" I yelled which she followed. "Hey, hey what's going on, you've really causing a lot of trouble now" a scuff voice appeared from the entrance, "oh ginei-senpai joined the party?"

"why did you come didn't you say-" kurumu was confused by his entrance "we'll talk later, if this isn't going to end then there's nothing I can do to avoid it, I'll just finish this" he spoke confident, "HAHAAH have you all gone mad?! I'm the justice of this academe that'll make you evildoers!" he really is annoying ranting on like that "yeah what if were crazy? But I'm not letting my friends die like this? Man you guys are putting me in such a troublesome positions? You guys really are idiots?" ginei was in his monster form leaping towards Kuyou and he couldn't see him because of his speed. With a hurricane of punches landing on Kuyou, ginei stood victorious, "justice or not, I'll mess you up for putting a hand on my club members remember that fool!" with ginei turning back everyone walked up with him "good job ginei-senpai!" kurumu was first to congratulate him then *squish* he grabbed her breast "hahaha, my reward for saving you" then *wack* I punched him over his head "oi no touch!" I grabbed kurumu away from him, "hey that wasn't very nice, I saved your ass!"

"you told you too I could easily knocked his ass!" I retorted "and beside you aren't allowed to touch kurumu no matter the cost!" I stared him down getting a squeal and great hug "my prince, you do love me" she was constricting me "ow! Kurumu your squeezing me!" I responded "oh sorry"

"Hahahah you really are the real love birds here!" ginei commented "anyway how's tsukune he was beaten quite badly?" I finally question which everyone turned around seeing moka and yukari mending some of his injuries. "Oh gess, tsukune are you okay?" kurumu questioned "yeah, yeah just little bit of blood leaking that's all" tsukune had the bad habit of making sure no one worried to much "dude you were passing out from the kicks and punches from Kuyou" I spoke aloud, "so tsukune you really are human?" yukari finally asked that question "yeah, I am" he asked hanging his head low "oh well I guess I'll have to keep a secret for ever" was yukari response "really?" tsukune was shocked "of course tsukune, we are friends why wouldn't we help you?" she reassured "right kurumu" yukari looked at her "well of course that's not a problem for me" and everyone last looked at ginei "ginei-senpai?"

"what?" he pretended to ignore the questioned, then moka stared at him "ugh, fine yeah your safe tsukune" he finally reassured, everything was peaceful and settled then I felt a nasty heat "oh shit everyone get down!" massive heat roared through the underground.


	21. Chapter 21

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 21

It was a Tuesday and it so far as been shit, first I died then got in trouble for murder and now up against the bitch of a person Kuyou, "yo-youko that's his true form?! It one of japans most powerful supernatural creatures this is going to end badly!" ginei was terrified to see the fire fox standing alive, like he thought his punches will actually hurt him, foolish "his own energy is burning the place around!" it was true the roof and rooms of the little hideout were falling down, "tsukune… aono.. human, he is really human!" the beast howled "we must kill any human who know of this monster only academe that is law!" he doesn't abandon his calling now does he? "newspaper club why is it that monster still protect such a dangerous human? How far will you defy me before your satisfied!" the beast continued to yell "everyone of you will be burned in the flames of justice!" he watched everyone like he was hunting his prey, I turned to see tsukune squinting "hey tsukune! why are you making that face?" I caught his attention "you're thinking about being a burden again aren't you" he was caught by my observations "sigh if you are a burden then I guess, Everyone we are here to protect tsukune no one let him die!" I yelled and everyone responded the same "Alright! Tsukune is our friend that makes him important!" kurumu, yukari and moka guarded him while me and ginei stood up front, "you bastards you know he's a human and still choose to protect him you are nothing but scum, I'll kill you!" he was preparing something, it was overflowing at his tail "hazy rolling flame" he spoke and sent some flames towards us, ginei unknowingly body blocked "no ginei wait!" I tried to get in front but not fast enough, "GYAhhhh!" ginei screamed in pain, after the smoke cleared ginei was standing charred "no! ginei-senpai!" everyone yelled "I'm.. such an… id-iot." He fell to the ground, "uwahahaha, so much for the werewolf, so-called monster of speed still no match!" Kuyou mocked "one down, five more to go, I'll make you realise that even if you group up your no match against me!" he claimed his body started to morph into a human figure "he's turning back into his human form?" kurumu questioned "that isn't his human form" I replied with horror in my voice "he's concentrated his energy and peaked, that's his horned battle form!"

Tuesday has become a shit day for me, "kay!" it has been painful "ugh!" it's been bloody "ahH!" and most importantly it's been terrible. I was the last one standing in protect tsukune, blood leaked my eyes and mouth, charred body parts is what was left, "Rahh!" I leaped at him but was wacked to the side, "no!" I returned and received a punch to the gut, "gyak!" and spewed some blood then another punch downward to the ground, as blood leaked I was left on the floor and unable to get up, "your comrades really are marvellous aren't they tsukune aono? Isn't it great they came to save you tsukune aono?" Kuyou mocked "and now your going to sit and watch! Watch them all die before your eyes!" Kuyou pointed a fire ball towards moka "nnn," I reached for his ankle and grabbed it "oh your still moving alright!" he kicked me towards a wall where my last remaining bones were broken, "hmmm, bleghg" I had no speech just spewed blood "Wait! We've lost we'll apologise to you for everything! I'll condess every about myself to the school and accept any official punishment you give me!" tsu-ku-ne "so please forgive us, please leave everyone else alone let them live there lives!" he continued to plead "they are my friends, whether they're monsters or humans, they're special to me, so spare them I'll take everyone's punishment," tsu-kun-e do-n't. "admirable for a human, you've touched my heart a little" li-es "then let it be I will spare their lives in consideration for your courage" he fooled tsukune forgiving heart "you fool! Did you really think I would mean it? You really are human," tsukune was shocked "foolish human just be quite and watch them suffer!" a fire ball was launched at moka "uwah!" she screamed, but not in pain, tsukune blocked the blow, "tsu-kune? Rrrr," my mind went blank only "I play devil's advocate" were my words when the world was seeming swallowed by darkness "OH! what is this?" kuyoy turned around to some what see a pillar of darkness where I was, light was fading fast even his flaming body was fading "mmm what the? Gyak!" his fire faded and he couldn't see anything, " " I saw tsukune lying on the ground and moka in dread "Tsukune NO!" howling light that matched my darkness has finally formed, "what's going on?" kurumu rised up "what is day time and night time both existing" kurumu was confused "where's shiva I can't see him!" she commented "he's over there some where in his formed darkness!" moka replied, kurumu looked over seeing some glowing red eyes "is-is that him?" she points over to a pair of red eyes terrified "most likely"

"Vampire hey the beings with the power of nosferatu and called immortal they are a super monster with no equal, I've read about them but too see them is a sight to behold" Kuyou complimented the enemy, "hey Shiva I going to save tsukune I need you to defeat this bastard!" moka yelled into the abyss, then it did something, it slowly collapsed on a certain spot " "

"can you talk in English I don't understand ancient tongue so well! Moka suggested, the darkness as fully enclosed on itself, revealing a creature form terrors, spotting sharper horns, bigger wings and armour colours with darken red, " I'm sorry is this better" it started speaking English "yes now don't kill him I need to let lose and have my revenge!" moka replied "as you wish, brutality is off the list replacing with severely injure" it remarked "please forgive me tsukune" moka sunk her teeth in tsukune "what are you doing vampire moka!" Kuyou commented "Firefox if you wish to entertained me you need to not worry what she does to the boy!" the being talked has he walked closer "entertain you? Your joking just die low class monster!" Kuyou threw a huge fire ball towards the being "hellish burst" it spoke and raised his hand then a black flame stood before the fire towering it in size "it's useless fire doesn't work on me neither ice if your capable" it walked without fear "Dam you!" Kuyou threw three more but they were batted away "I said-" the creature sort of teleport in front of Kuyou "it's not going to work" the being was towering over Kuyou with cruel eyes staring into his soul "you've caused me quite some pain today I think death penalty is mercy for you!" Kuyou looked terrified and retaliated with trying to cast a fire "stop!"

"AHHHHHH!" the arm he use was twisted around "you don't listen to anyone, that is your weakness" he insulted "Dam you! Do you know who I am!?" Kuyou yelled back trying to deliver a kick but was caught and then snapped in half "AHHH!"

"now I've done my half I believe" it mentioned, it threw Kuyou away in front of moka "I guess it's your turn now vampire" Kuyou looked up to see moka standing above him with a glare of revenge. "now your going to have to be patient with me, used most of my blood to give to tsukune so I'm not has powerful has I usually am" moka told Kuyou the bad news "so what I could still beat you" I spoke still in pain "just give-gyah!" moka kicked him upwards sending Kuyou in a back flip "you don't get to talk after what you've done!" moka retaliated "hehehe-hahahah" Kuyou laughed at moka "what I've done is justice you are the villains plague a peaceful word!" Kuyou still didn't let go of his moral code "and you think you can end me with those type of kicks I didn't feel it" Kuyou was now standing on two legs having now being healed but his arm is still snapped "I'll finished you with one arm broken!" he gestured conjuring fire balls behind him "Moka that'll kill you!" kurumu cried "Die! Vampire!" the fire went out "what?!" Kuyou was confused but when he turned around he saw tsukune aono sanding before him "you're alive?! How!?" it seemed the vampire blood is working on tsukune healing his burns and broken body "This is crazy! You should be dead burned to a crisp unless your not human!" he contemplated has he looked closer and saw red slit eyes on tsukune "oh! so you weren't human, no human could survive my attack were you a monster from the beginning!? Dam ishigami tricked me!" Kuyou revealed the name that told him of a rumour about tsukune being human "huh?!" Kuyou was now hold in place by moka's remaining strength, squeezing him "shit I let my guard down watching tsuku-gah!" moka crushed his body with her tight squeeze "Come tsukune face me with all your strength!" moka yelled at tsukune "Don't under estimate me!" it was too late, with a leap and a right hook tsukune complete destroyed Kuyou sending him into rubble to burying him. Tsukune finished the fight with a mighty punch and used every ounce of energy left, "tsukune!" kurumu ran over to tsukune "I've got you!" the being that replaced shiva caught tsukune "he's fine, I believe he spent my blood's full supernatural power" moka relieved everyone worries "not only was his wounds healed but when he wakes up he'll be his normal self"

"Moka, thank you!" the being spoke "my other self would of said that for your grace!"

"don't thank me I just saved him that's all" moka replied "I see"

"ummm shiva?" the peaceful of kurumu spoke up "are you okay?"

"mmm I'm okay but shiva is badly hurt and is resting right now" he commented "but your shiva?" kurumu responded confused "I am his body not his soul, he'll be back in three days" the being reassured "now, I need to do something but I hope you guys and moka will take care of tsukune while I'm gone?" he questioned "yeah just hand him over I'll keep him safe" moka offered and the being gave tsukune over.

 **Somewhere close by**

"I'll accept this one as my loss moka Akashiya, newspaper club come play with me again sometime"

"Mrs ishigami, you won't see next time" and angry voice appeared behind her, causing her to spend to see the face "you! You were down there!"

"and now I'm up here, you gave away tsukune true formed causing chaos in my day" he spoke gently "yeah, and what are you going to do" she questioned back up "simple I'm going to kill you" fear was spread in her heart as she looked on, she could say anything and instead activated her snake hair "die!" she attacked the spot he stood but miss "where are you aiming?"

"ugh!"

*crack* was the sound that echoed on the wind this time. "sleep dear snake, and spread your poison elsewhere"


	22. Chapter 22

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 22

Three days past and shiva returned with memory, as well "Kuyou!" voices rang in his head "stop!" the were friendly but can't remember who was who "I beg you stop!" that voice was one of the closest friendly to him "Shiva!" even that voice was the peace to his ears, it wasn't also the voices ringing but imagine he can't recall flashing in the dark "die!" a burst of light lunched at him then darkness covered the room 'you are a demon you are both a gift and a curse' that voice sounded familiar "Wake up!" devil eyes launched at me "AHH!" it scared me awake now only seeing my wall to my room "dreams man scary shit" I talked to myself "oh did my baby have a scary dream?" and peaceful voice spoke aloud "kur-umu?" I questioned "hello sleepy head can I make you something?" she responded, I looked up and down and she had a wooden spoon in her hand a salt shaker in the other, but my eyes panned to what she was wearing, which was an purple flowered apron over a lose t-shirt which was her normal colour of yellow and a pair of jeans "umm kurumu you look wow" I had no words "oh you like I went shopping and tried to find something that you would enjoy and the same time be perfect for me" she gave it a twirl, I wish I could stare for ever but the sudden realisation "Wait kurumu your in my room?"

"yep" shit, shit, shit, shit kurumu is in my room "kurumu, room, mine cooking, naked wait naked?" I checked under the blankets and notice I'm butt bare naked "AHHHHH! Why am I naked!?"

"oh because you tore and worn out all your clothes so I went to get them fixed" she responded cheerful "okay, Wait you changed me!?" I went extremely red "that means you saw!" she looked away embarrassed as well "yeah I did and to be honest?" she twiddle her fingers "you are pretty large" she finally spoke causing me to be embarrasses even more "uhhhhhhhhhh" my brain broke "oh by the way are you happy with eggs benedict I heard their your favourite "ummmmmmmmm" I didn't responded "umm Earth to Shiva do you copy?" kurumu joked "goodnight!" I threw the covers back over my head "what come on" she walked next to my bed "shiva-kun~ come have some breakfast~" she played "nope sleep time" I responded "well if it's sleep time let me crawl in with you~" she played "mmm dirty succubus!" I jumped out forget I'm naked, kurumu got and eyeful "uhhh" I broke again "AHHH why are you showing a lady that!?" she threw the wooden spoon and salt shaker at my face, got thing to.

Few minutes past and I was wearing a shirt and boxes, sitting across the table from kurumu who was still blushing while chewing her food, it was awkward "for a succubus you are pretty jumpy when seeing someone naked?" I question softly "what you mean for a succubus are you assuming we all can handle profanity like it was a norm?"

"well no and yes you said you already saw me naked" I responded "I was joking, you know teasing you" she answered sharply "and what about climbing into the bed with me that a joke to?" I questioned "yes and no, I would if you weren't naked" she answered "alright!" is all I said and then took a bite into the food, one bite and I was in bliss "mmm kurumu this is amazing!" I complement her as I took more bites form the eggs benedict "really?"

"yeah the soft white bits sounding a liquid yoke and the bread serving it's crunch but not in anyway hard! And the hollandaise sauce is perfect almost like my sisters use to make it!" I went on about its texture it's taste and most importantly feeling, being warm to the heart "well I'll do anything for my precious someone, and nothing but perfect will pass" she spoke with redder checks and large smiles. I wish this could go on forever. "hey shiva-kun?" kurumu popped up with a questioned "are you feeling better now?" I was confused by her questioned "what you mean I feel near perfect like a can fly around the world!" I empathised "okay then it's just-"

"just what? Kurumu?" I intervene "well you know during the battle with Kuyou" she responded "Kuyou? He's the ummm oh dam who was he?" I could for life of me remember him "you don't remember Kuyou!" kurumu suddenly jumpy "ye-yeah who is he?" I tried to get an answer "ummm he's the leader of the academe safety police"

"oh yeah the tall blonde fellow? With beady eyes?"

"yeah that's him!" kurumu jumped in excitement "so how did he lose?" I popped another questioned "MMmm what?" she didn't hear "I'm asking how did we win, well I'm assuming we won? Right?"

"oh yeah we did ummm" kurumu pondered "you know it doesn't matter how just if right so eat you food" she dodged "but I would like to-"

"I said eat your food no arguments!" she turned into one of my older sisters which was creepy "alright".

The next day came around and gossip was spreading like burning fire. News of Kuyou the Firefox defeated in a dungeon out of school, and by tsukune I presume! "Dam I'm impress and scared that tsukune was the one to defeat him, although the more I think about it moka probably used it to cover it up tsukune being human, no, no, no it was in a dungeon and people were there I think" I was thinking of logic when "Shiva-kun~" kurumu came and jumped me with a hug "Kurumu? Is it true?"

"is it what true?" she played innocent "that tsukune, tsukune aono defeated one of the most strongest enemies in the school that being Kuyou" I responded "and yet I can't wrap my head around how he did it you know him bein n" I whispered the last bit to her, but she looked more worried "shiva?" kurumu mentioned "yes kurumu?"

"are wives supposed to keep secrets from their husbands?" I don't know were this came from "if you think we are husband and wife think again!" I retorted "no, it's just should I really tell you, even if you don't like it?"

"I guess so, the truth must be spoken even if it hurts them, because a built up lie hurts the soul" I told her "okay then, I'll tell you, tsukune did win against Kuyou but not like the h-word" she spiked my curiosity "before he defeated Kuyou he was also dead," this built dread in my eyes "but moka did something, she injected her teeth him and I thought she was sucking his blood but she said she was injecting hers'?" my eyes went dead "And her survived!" I yelled "ye-yeah he apparently came out perfectly fine coming from moka?" I was terrified moka injected her blood into tsukune "we need to find those and quickly!" I hasten kurumu who was confused "what? Why must we find them fast shiva?!" I've ran off leaving kurumu, the fool what did she do?


	23. Chapter 23

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 23

I was running down the halls scanning quickly to find the two, "nope, nope, nope where are you guys" my first guess was medical bay in case but they weren't there, next was homeroom to no avail "gah where are you two?!"

"hi shiva" I turned around the man lads found me "tsukune! Moka!" I sounded angry on moka's name "hello? What's wrong?" I walked up to tsukune and started playing with his body "umm shiva? What are hahahha hey that tickles! Stop!" I checked for bumps of scars but found "where are your scar's tsukune!" even he was confused "take off your shirt!" he became heavily flustered "What?! Why?!"

"ah no time I'll do it!" I stripped him of his jacket "shiva what are you doing!" moka yelled covering her eyes "Moka did you do it!"

"do what?!" still averting her eyes "did you turn tsukune into a ghoul or a vampire cursing him!" I yelled "NO what are you talking about!" she sounded sketchy "fine I'll check his scars see if their still here!" I've finale got his shirt off "Shiva! Stop he's fine!" moka still looking away "But does he have his scars look the three from the lizard men are gone!"

"what! No their not!" tsukune doubted me "here I've got a mirror!" I took out a mirror from my back and faced him against a window "see no scars!" tsukune was is disbelief, "Shiva may I have a word with you!" moka demanded "sure I need to know what you were thinking!" he walked a few feet away from tsukune so he couldn't hear "okay listen, tsukune doesn't remember anything that happened during that fight"

"what fight, the one with Kuyou I believe?"

"yes but don't tell me you don't remember!" she sounded annoyed "well I only remember until Kuyou kicked me against a wall" I responded "okay then you missed a lot, look my other self gave him her blood to save his life, he was dying shiva!"

"yeah but was there no other way the side effects and future problems are worst then death!" I whispered loudly "I don't want him to live in pain and I'm scared I'll have to put him down seeing if he turned the other moka wouldn't come out!" I started getting louder and more angry "yeah but it wasn't my decision to make and he came out perfectly fine, side from scars healing he hasn't changed!" she made a point there wasn't anything different nothing out of the ordinary "alright, just tell him everything please, secrets hurts the soul on the user and the holder" she gave me a worried look but a simple nod "just not now okay?"

"deal" we walked back to see how tsukune was doing, still checking the scar ordeal "dude stop checking yourself out and put a shit on your making everyone unconfutable" I complained "wait you were the one who stripped me"

"what do you mean I never do such a thing, oh and look at the time, I've got to go!" I walked off leaving tsukune with the mirror "hey you forgot your mirror!" he yelled "keep it let serve to you has my gift on your life!"

Time past and I was sitting in a tree, "I wonder if she told him by now, nah she would see the truth has a negative" I pondered for so long in my tree, resting on the sounds of wind "Shiva!" well it was "so this is where you've ran off too, I found tsukune and moka!"

"oh don't worry about them I just talked to them, that is why I am here" I responded "well come down from there!"

"why? I like it up here" I retorted her request "fine then I'm coming up!" on no "no please this is a me place!" I pleaded but it was too late, she had flown up here and landed onto of me "off! Why?" I complained"

"because you wouldn't come down so I came up!" she was sitting on my lap with her feet resting on the branch below me, it was an uncomfortable spot "ummm kurumu can't you find your own place to sit?"

"why am I making these uncomfortable~" she threw on a teasing voice while sawing her hips "ye-yes very much and i-I'm trying to relax" it was to no avail, has she persuaded her torment by lying on top of me "is this bwetter shiva-kun~" she pressed her boobs against me and wrapped her legs around mine "uhh, ummm" I was dead red in the cheeks "hehehe looks like you can't handle confident woman, shiva-kun~" she teased pushing harder "ummm please stop?" I asked still blushing "okay I'll stop for a kiss" she taking advance of my tight spot, that isn't that right word for now "ummm something else?" I tried to conject "a marriage proposal is my other offer" kill me now, she had me around her figure, I wasn't ready I don't like the time! "ummm, uhhh" come on think, oh please deities of the sky save me, "I guess I'm going to have to lead this train" she said licking her lips and puckered her lips, my heart was beating my brain sort circuit, I had to give in…

There was a huge rumble, the ground was shaking "uhhh! What's going ooonnnnn~" me and kurumu fell out of the tree "haha, yes thank you all father or who ever saved me!" I couldn't contain my relief "Why does even mother nature ruin my life!" kurumu cried out "oh yeah what's with that crazy earthquake"

"why should I care about some stupid earthquake it ruin my moment" she pouted folding her legs closing her face, "oh dear, kurumu I'm sorry" I tried pleading to her "no your not" she hissed "you don't care about me" she put her face between her legs "no, I do care about you, a lot I fact" I tried reassuring "but you won't kiss me" she argued "but because I don't feel like it's the time for a first kiss" I argued back "well when is it shiva! If you haven't notice I've lost you twice and I'm scared of losing you again" she whined but I was just confused "wait twice? I only remember being injured once when did this other time appeared?" I questioned her "why does it matter? You wouldn't change your mind" she argued "look kurumu if I nearly died twice I must know, it's not fair to hide this from me was it during the Kuyou fight?!" I persuaded her "it was a little bit after your fight, but you technically didn't die just changed"

"changed how kurumu tell me" I put both my hands on her shoulder "I don't know, you were different saying you weren't the shiva I knew just the body" the other me! "he was scarier, blood driven armour, teeth sharp like daggers and eyes pulsating hate and anger" she was terrified by just explaining the details "you spoke and moved in a horrifying motion, I was so worried and I didn't help that you disappeared for three days as well!" she complained, crying tears this time, I just pulled her into a hug "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't know any of this happen I never wish to put you in any form of pain, please believe me when I say I love you, and trust that I'll never stop caring about you" I pleaded every ounce my heart out to her "you dumby, dumby, dumby don't say such things!" she pounded my chest then gave into the hug "I don't won't you to hate me either wah!" she realised all her tears grabbing me tighter, and I gave in to her sadness and fell into tears "ahHH!" I screamed my tears also closing the hug more.

"come now, let's get rid of these tears" I wiped mine away and wiped her after "she such a beautiful face behind those ugly tears" I caressed her cheek complimenting her and she blessed me with an adorable smile, it could lit up a thousand candles. After some wipes and hugs I brought up the questioned "by the way, do you have any idea what that earthquake was about?"

"no but I wouldn't be odd seeing this world is chaos so that would be normal"

"yeah but this one had no follow ups? Or at least got more quite has it kept trying?" I contemplated on it some more "ummm shiva made someone did it?"

"yeah that would make sense but you?" kurumu then turned my head towards a building with a huge stone creature aside "ohh they seem like they're capable?"

"I think that is also a troll?" kurumu mentioned "but I only know one troll exist in this school and that's chopper rikiishi"

"who's that?" I questioned "he's part of the pro wrestling club, if I remember he is also very addicted to fighting strong people" yeah but who would he be fighting "shit, Tsukune!" I grabbed my hair about to pull it out, "what are you sure?!" kurumu questioned "yeah he just defeated the strongest member of the academe police and remember it was spreading on gossip!" kurumu looked twice as shock "then we must hurry!" kurumu still had her wings out from before, but it took me a sec to get them out "okay, lets go!" we took off towards the roof where he is. It didn't take long to get a full picture, moka was sucking tsukune's blood has the stand in front of a troll, "what?, What the devil are you doing?!" the loud troll raised his hand for a chop "Tsukune Move!" I tried to get his attention but the troll connected his job the two, "Nooooo!" I yelled, "I'm very serious and yet you just ignore me and insult me, you've failed to live up to my expectations aono tsukune" I was going to rush and beat the life out of him but kurumu held me back "kurumu let me go!" I yelled for her to leg go "wait shiva take another look at where tsukune is" she pointed where he's hand still stood? When the dust cleared tsukune stood perfectly fine holding his hand or more like crushing the trolls hand "How did it not work! He stopped my rock crushing-karate chop with one hand!?" he screamed, tsukune crushed his hand in response, "GWAH!" the monster howled in pain "what kind og ungodly power is this?!, so this is your true character, the man who defeated Kuyou! He bickered at tsukune new un-touched power "UWAH!" tsukune screamed but not like a person, like a beast of power, he then threw the skyscraper like troll over his shoulder and crashed him in the metal fence. "what happened to tsukune?" I questioned under my breath, "Moka-san!" kurumu called out "oh hi you guys! How long have you been here?"

"just now to be honest we just caught tsukune defeating the troll!" kurumu responded at the same time tsukune began to fall, "oh tsukune!" I flew to his side hooking his arm over my shoulder "you fool don't go picking fights without me" I commented and carried tsukune down to the ground. "hey moka can I leave tsukune in your hands I need to speak with kurumu for a sec" I suggested letting moka take tsukune "oh sure you go do your thing" kurumu was confused in all this "ahem- kurumu?" I got her attention "oh, oh yeah!" she galloped behind catching up.

I lead her to the tree our moment has been interrupted, "so what did you want to talk about shiva?" I took a deep breath, "I need you to come closer though" I gestured her to move closer, "okay?" she took a step, "closer" I responded and she took another "no, closer" I repeated causing her to be confused and take another step "no, closer" I lured on closer and she got a little annoyed "how close?!"

"just come closer" she pouted and came face to face "this better?" she spoke with an annoyed tone, "perfect!" I replied and locking our lips catching her surprise but fell into, she locked her arms around my head and I pulled her closer into a hug, how lips touching and eyes closed just earing the sound of howling winds blowing across our heads and trees swaying in a cheerful demeaner. Neither of us wanted to let go nearly reaching the three minute mark but I had to do it, I pulled away but she was attached so I had to pull her away as well, she didn't open her eyes for a bit probably hoping she'll fall back into it, "that was, wow~" kurumu was still in heaven, dreaming of the seconds that past during the kiss, "I never knew you were such a good kisser, might get me hooked" kurumu commented back not losing her confident charm, "oh really, you weren't bad either" I snarly replied "what? That it?!" kurumu was annoyed by the simple jab, "of course not it was amazing, to the tenderness of your lips to the softness of breast in the hug it felt like every problem I at hold disappeared along the winds," I went overboard complimenting her "oh you mean these breast" she pushed up against my chest "ye-yes!"

"and these lips" she played with her bottom lip has she lean in for another, which I blindly followed "mmm" I moaned from the sensation, she didn't let go again this time rocketing five minutes, we finally let go "kurumu, you need to stop stealing my time~" I mentioned, blocking her with my forehead and still dazed "why It's worth it?" she teased "I know but sooner it'll go for an hour I just know it" I told her "wonder that be awesome~" she played, "mm, mmm" I simple nodded "you know, after that kiss you can't ignore my request any longer" she mentioned "true but I can change it" I told her "ohh, I'm listening?" she told "I know you think more a head of steps but let's start from, the start" I empathise the start part "like, recently wedded?" she joked "more like boyfriend and girlfriend" I suggested "mmm, like wedding couple more" she complained "kurumu" I told her with firm "okay, that will be perfect!" she said with a giant smile, "nice wanna go tell the others?"

"With pleasure, my pre- I mean boyfriend!" she replied "then let's go my girlfriend" she squealed with glee.


	24. Chapter 24

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 24

Morning has arrived for a new day and it was full of gossip, people were talking about the upcoming semester test. However there was gossip about something else, "wh-whoa! Who is that?"

"you don't know? What planet have you been living on? She's Ririko-sensei, she teachers the freshmen math" some older class boys were talking about a teacher that was walking by, she wore loose clothing paired with knee high socks and some of the finest lingerie's, her face was perfectly moulded having softness and roughness mixed in and a beauty mark to seal the deal, "of course the guys will fawn over here she's near perfect" but there was something wrong about her but I can't put my finger on it. Class appeared boring as ever, we were studying maths and had that teacher everyone was talking about, "ok if you take A square plus B squared you'll get C squared so if we fit that into the formula that would equal 4 squared plus 7 squared equalling 84 then we must simplify and expand to form the true answer" I don't know any of this, and I don't think tsukune did either. I looked over and saw tsukune for dead then a doornail, "all right let's solve this problem using the formula, tsukune can you do it?" tsukune got called up "Yes!" he jumped out of his seat in a panic "then come?" the teacher pursued "ummm sorry but.. I don't… know" he bowed "my, my you weren't paying attention to sensei were you?" she responded calmly "you shouldn't be daydreaming" she wagged her finger at him "after all, the semester test is coming up soon!" I saw tsukune completely dead lost anyone would of confused him for a zombie.

Lunch came around and I decided to snoop on tsukune, "what you want me to help you with math?!" tsukune ended up going to moka for help, obvious "that's right! Look we've gotten into one dangerous situation after the other and studying just went out the window" he pleaded "and math In particular is a total new language to me now. So please help me!" he full hand clap bowed for moka, he was desperate "m-mm sure. I'll help you anyway I can." Moka agreed, obviously "i-if it's what you want.. could you… come to my room tonight..?" ooo moka inviting tsukune to her room, ooo lalala, "I'm sure I can teach you a lot of stuff" oh yes she can, "and beside I'll work hard to help you because" moka pushed tsukune against a wall "you always let me suck your blood and everything" but she sucked his blood of course. "Hold it right there!" and adult voice appeared "whar were you two just doing?" kagome ririko-sensei caught them in the act "ah oh, spaghetti oh" I complained softly " Aono tsukune!" she yelled "ye-yes ma'am" he jumped back "you silly boy, don't you realise that this isn't the time to be necking girls?" who she completely misunderstood the scenario "you haven't been able to make it to class lately now have you!? It's caught the eye of your sensei!" I felt some sexual energy come from her words, it didn't feel right "moka-san you're the cause of it, After seeing the sight. Sensei knows full well what's going on?" the way she spoke in third person was scary "Akashiya moka-san is it not your fault that tsukune-kun has't been able to concentrate on his studies?!" she demanded and answer from moka "NO! that's not what is it, she was in fact going to help me study!" tsukune flailed defending moka-san "calm down tsukune-kun even if you did try to study with your girlfriend.."

"HA I knew it was obvious!" I yelled giving my position away "oh shit" I tried hiding away hoping they didn't see "shiva-kun show yourself "dammit caught" I scratched my head "come down here!" the teacher proclaimed "fine!" I jumped off the railing and floated down with my wings "won't you say moka-san is halting tsukune-kun's learning?"

"I wouldn't say that, yeah he Is always weary during class because of moka" I spoke to much "see tsukune-kun even your classmates agree that your girlfriend is holding you back" fuck "if it's study you want then come to my office after school, sensei will give you the study you need" I sensed heavy sexual desire, "studying is a wonderful thing you know" she crept extreme close to tsukune has close has kurumu gets with me "that's just one of the things I will teach you tsukune-kun" she insisted "AH-hem! Sensei I would tell you that student-teacher relations are strictly to stay formal!" I intervene "yes I know" she back a little way from tsukune "I was just offering teaching to my student" not what I heard, "anyway I'll be off remember tsukune, come to my office to study" she bid farewell and disappeared. "dude what's with you attaching even holder woman?"

"that's not my fault!" he retorted "hahaha, anyway be careful buddy she has some twisted aura but you'll need to accept the invite"

"What?! Why?!" moka interjected "because to find the truth he'll need to go and also she does have a point learning with someone you love is very off putting for people" I saw both of them blush to the extreme "Lo-lo-love when did that get into the equations AHAhAH!"

"okay calm down tsukune" I noted him, he really has a bad poker face, "I'll be off then, I too must study because I forgot everything" I threw a wave and took flight. Club hours have began and depressed feelings gloomed the air, "come on tsukune her teaching isn't that bad?" I tried to comfort him, "yeah she is very good but she's a little weird?" kurumu spoke behind me holding me in a hug "oh, as in?" I questioned "well ririko-sensei is my home-room teacher but she's really passionate about teaching like one track mind passionate and has the tendency to go over-board with everything" thank you kurumu, for the reassuring vocals. "look tsukune, what's so bad about after school studies?!" yukari tried reassuring "we have summer vacation coming after this test and, however scores below 50 points have to go to summer school, so now is the time to study, if you desire freedom for summer" he wasn't any better, "sigh, tsukune it's not work that's the issue is it?" he spiked "you wanted to be with moka more don't you?" he stared straight at me, trying to disbelieve "no, that isn't-"

"stop, you can't fool a demon!" I interrupted "I manage to succeed!" kurumu spoke up, remember a few days back "shut it kurumu, anyway tsukune I believe you'll do better with the teacher but getting both people to help is better than being guided by one" I reassured him "yeah I know?"

"oh and one more thing" yukari spoke up, which I didn't want to hear "Kurumu get off him!" this started again "why he's my boyfriend I'm allowed to cuddle with him and love him~" her grip grew tighter "yeah but I'm still don't believe it was natural, you seduced him with your fat sacks!" yukari yelled in annoyance "and I keep saying it doesn't work!" kurumu yelled in anger "Lies!" yukari tried yanking me away but kurumu was the opposing force so tug of war faction, "Yukari, Yukari! Let go!" I yelled causing everyone to stop "why?" she getting tearing "because I've decided and your too young to play the love card,"

"but, I really-" I cut her off "yukari, do you love me has kurumu loves me or has moka loves tsukune? close friendship?"

"I clearly love you the way I do!"

"stop being so childish yukari!" she felt scared "you can't know love yet, you litteray can't decided if moka is your true love or the next nice person!" the sudden shock of emotions were clear in her eyes "but-but I want to love you and moka~!"

"yukari learn from the pain and shape yourself, that's what my sisters tell me!" she clearly didn't want to hear it but it must be said "now go to moka and ask her what love is" I sent her off, and she ran crying "oh dear shiva was that necessary?" tsukune complied "yes, the truth must never hide and pain must be shed to move on, she was a child in a teenager world she's got a lot to catch up" I replied back, then received a soften squeeze from behind "you did the right things Shiva" kurumu reassured me.

*knock, knock* was the sound on the door to Mrs Ririko office, "umm hello, this is aono, tsukune aono from class 3, you suggested me to come for after school lesson", tsukune opened the door to a room he didn't plan to see "excuse- me, me, me what!?" he was terrified and confused "I'm so glad you came tsukune-kun" ririko sensei appeared from the smoke in very skimpy clothing, but the only thing that changed was she took off her jacket. "Ririko-senseeeeei!? What are you doing wearing that?!" tsukune screamed his lungs "hmmm, I normally wear this and beside I thought it would motivate you in your studies." Tsukune was shocked to finale realise that she isn't very concerned about public decently "yeah right, this would just distract me creating lewd thoughts and fantasies!" he received a giggle from her "this is really weird, what kind of things are you into sensei?" tsukune questioned but I turned received a whiplash cutting him, "oh weird you say? What weird about a sensei teaching her student? In education sensei is your leader, whom demands respect and students are the sensei's servants" ririko sensei told her views "w-wait a minute, you can't do this?"

"but my after school lessons are very strict! But this is for your own good tsukune-kun" ririko replied "oh isn't education wonderful." She spoke with a blush and gentle smile.

"oh the cute girl is making cute notes for herself?" ginei wondered "oh no these are not for me!" moka took off running, later at night "I promised to help tsukune and I'll do what I can to provided it even if he isn't studying with me!" her determination for the person she cares is admirable.

Days later

"yukari-chan help me study!" kurumu pleaded "yeah no after what you've done!" she argued "it wasn't a requested, bye shiva!" kurumu had tied up yukari and pulled her alone "I'm feel bad, but I'm just glad I'm not the one tied up I guess?"

"kya hey look out!" kurumu bumped into someone, "oh tsukune?" it so happened to be tsukune "cos2 theta plus sin2 theta = 1, tan theta = sin theta over cos theta, 1 + tan2theta = 1 over cos2 theta" he was repeating math formulas well above our grade, but he spoke robotic "what is wrong with him?" kurumu questioned "those are math formulas but they aren't on how test, he was pushed to over study!" I interjected "so what?"

"in simple terms if he were to take the test he can flawlessly ace it or extreme flunk it by having the wrong teaching," I explained to kurumu "is that a good thing?"

"no and yes it matters on what he knows" tsukune started working away with death following him, "I'm going to check on him you and yukari go study!" I spoke leaving them behind "righty oh, come yukari!" kurumu had a wide smile has she dragged yukari around. "Tsukune wait up!" he never stopped move and when I get close I can still hear those chants, "oh tsukune and shiva hello!" moka stood in front of tsukune and he stopped "umm I felt like I just had to help you out somehow, no matter what sensei says, because you always do what you can to help me, and thanks to you every day here Is fun" moka was so gentle and innocent towards tsukune "s-so here I tried to make a collection of my notes into a strategy guide for the semester test" she was so proud of what she made "I put every ounce of my heart and soul into making it!" I think she was waiting for the extremely happy reaction and praise normally does "huh? Tsukune?"

"hey, hey, hey what are you doing moka-san!" Mrs ririko came from no where and snatched her notes "what is this garbage can you stop meddling in my work!" she barely looked at it just closed her eyes and flicked threw "it's quite shameful that you have to try to tempt tsukune-kun with something like this" she threw her hard work at moka "oi that's isn't very nice sensei she's trying to help!" I jumped in helping moka up "I don't care, tell her to stop being a nuisance to tsukune-kun, come along!" she walked away with tsukune, "are you okay moka-san!?"

"what's wrong with tsukune he didn't even look at me" she started to weep "that isn't tsukune, he's too robotic like a puppet being controlled" I responded, I'm going to find what the witch is doing a stop her.


	25. Chapter 25

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 25

"oh dear tsukune-kun, let's study together again today" Mrs ririko suggested to the dead tsukune, like he can refuse in his state "ugh," tsukune moaned "mo- mo.. ka.. sa…n" he reapeated moka's name annoying sensei "what! Naughty boy! Didn't I tell you to forget about that girl" Ririko sensei whipped tsukune in anger "you need only listen to sensei and every word that comes from sensei's mouth!" she continued to whip tsukune. Moka was sitting reading her notes, "hey have you notice the strange oddities with ririko sensei's after school lessons?" yukari came around the corner still tied "yeah, I know some boys in my class that took it and became walking zombies, just like tsukune?" "I'm now worried for tsukune if she is doing to those weird things to him?" moka began worrying even more.

I manage to find where ririko sensei's office. Sounds of dripping liquids and scratching boards were echoing, but voice ruled over them "huhuh, in order to keep you from getting distracted by thinking of moka-san it looks like I'll have to give you some proper instructions again today" sensei spoke in a ruling matter, this was followed by deafening screams "GYAA!" that was tsukune's! "STOP THIS MADDNESS! Ririko!" I barged the door open "oh and intruder as come to ruin how moment?" in the shadow she spoke but something was alluring my sight, a snake? Waving back and forth "you will not intrude in how lesson!" light shown on her and revealed one long body the shadow was hers "You're a lamia!" I yelled in anger, the tail spurted lighting on the end. "grr, you leave-" I took a step and in quick succussion she batted me aside, "I'm putting everything I have into education, I'm not going to let someone ruin my lessons" she proclaimed "well let us continue with out studies tsukune-kun? Trust your sensei?" I don't know what's with snakes and forcing trust on their prey but it was annoying "Tsukune! snap out already!" I yelled "let's see, tsukune-kun should know who to trust by now?" she offered her hand to tsukune and he went to hold and kiss it "see, this is the bond of trust between a student and his sensei" she said but clearly tsukune was doing everything to resist, "get away from him!" a voice screamed and a book was thrown, "what your doing is forceful and not in any remote respectful! Turn him back too normal!" moka arrived to help tsukune as well, "what do you think you're doing little girl?" she ripped the book with one strike of her tail "I AM YOUR SENSEI! I'M DOING THIS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! AND YET YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND THAT!" she screamed in anger clearly mad with control, the papers flew around the room, "You are not going to get away with that, this is your punishment! MOKA!" she batted moka to a wall and then pressured her tail against it "Kya! Moka screamed in pain "you do realise this is your own fault, don't you, you disobeyed your sensei and now paying the price!"

"hey ugly back off!" she turned around to receive a kick to the face sending her across the room "gyah! Why you!"

"moka are you okay" I didn't turn away from the snake "yeah!"

"good I'm going to finish her off you get tsukune!" moka nodded and ran to him "don't interview with one of my students!" she shoot her tail at moka "enough!" I sliced the tail off her body "AHHHH! YOU BITCH! AHHH! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" she cried in pain "this is your punishment, sensei you dabbled in others lives and will face the consequence" in a flash darkness coated my body and I appeared in my demon form.

"I'm sorry moka" tsukune whispered quietly, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have come here, but I'm fine now!" he spoke giving her a reassuring smile "I'm really thankful for the study guide I hope we can study next time moka-san", moka threw and tearful cry "yes, anytime tsukune!" was her reply "now then, the sensei with a ego to massive for her to control, what are you going to do?" I questioned her, and she snarled at me "How dare you do this to your sensei you'll pay-" she tried with all her might to attack me "step off!" I dropped her on her ass with a straight punch. "I hate snakes, full of poison yet people still fall for your nice words,.

The next day came around and due to recent events and other existing problems ririko-sensei took a two week suspension from teaching, it seemed when ririko-sensei brainwashing spell wore off, tsukune forgot everything, poor bugger had to re-study everything. The marks got returned to us and I did very good, "hehehe, 69 he" I found it amusing, tsukune got 89, just shy of 90 but still top mark then there's kurumu, "Uwah! I have summer school!" she just under with 44, I was still terrified seeing she got yukari to comply and tutored her.


	26. Chapter 26

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 26

9:00am and summer break as arrived but, (3 days earlier)"Camp!? We're going to camp out together?" tsukune questioned "yep, after all, it's just about summer vacation you know, we in the newspaper club should take advantage of vacation and do some sort of activity too," she replied "so, with 'research' as our goal I want us all to go camping in the human world!" she bounced for giving the news, "The human world? Are we even allowed to go?" I questioned "oh it's fine as long as your supervisor 'me' approves maybe," that wasn't very reassuring "anyway let's go and enjoy a relaxing and easy-going camp atmosphere" she spoke her finale words to us, and yet I don't feel very comfortable going. And now I'm walking with kurumu around my arm toward the bus to take us to the human world, "isn't this interesting going back to the 'human world' ohhh~" kurumu tried playing it as a scary atmosphere, "what's with the 'spoooky sound' of human world? It isn't that terrifying?"

"yeah but those humans are scary and always doing awful things to themselves and others" kurumu complained "wow, I'm telling tsukune that he's a mean and crazy person destroying life"

"what no I didn't mean tsukune is terrible, don't tell him I said that?"

"why?, the truth must be told" I questioned "yeah but he'll think I'm a mean and horrible person and he's my friend" she pleaded "well I guess I won't tell him seeing your very sorry" I acted my voice "really!?" she became happy "nope! Hahha!" I took of running for the bus "noo! Don't tell him Shiva!" she followed and chased me. "I see him, I'm going to tell him!" I taunted "NO!" I heard a flapping sound and when I turned around that was the end of shiva, "gyak!"

"cough* *cough, Shiva?!" kurumu questioned where I am "down here" I muffled, under her skirt "Ah! Shiva! Don't be so perverted!"

"What?! You were the one who tackled me!" I complained lying on the ground "oh hi you two, that was quite and entrance?" tsukune replied being in a tree with moka, "hi you guys, isn't the ground so comfy today" I joked "okay? What was that all about?" moka asked "oh yeah tsukune I've got some news apparently kurumu thinks-mmmm"

"oh how I love my boyfriend so much I just want to hug him so much!" kurumu pulled me into a hug, not realising it to be my last, "murumu?, Murumu?!" she constricted even more, "mimght, mmmmm" I was suffocation "Kurumu let go off him, the man must breath!" yukari voice appeared "humph, fine!" she loosen her grip, finally giving me breath "AHHH! To breathe again *cough *cough"

"are you okay, shiva?" tsukune questioned "yeah, I'm good *cough"

"you wanted to say something but was cut off by kurumu" moka mentioned, which kurumu flinched "oh yeah, just wanted kurumu really loves giving hugs" kurumu spun around in confusion "I see, okay then? Kurumu try not to kill him?" moka told "ye-yeah?" she just looked at me confused, "come on the bus is coming" I pointed outwards, "hey guys?" yukari spoke up again "I really don't want to go to the human world?" she finally brought it up "that's cool just stay here but most of us are eager to return and see the burning shine of the yellow sun" I told her "it's okay for you too stay but wouldn't you rather come on a memorial trip with your friend?" I questioned her "well I guess so" she fidgeted "alright then let's go!" the bus finally arrived on queue as well.

"hehehe, welcome aboard are you ready?" there was a creepy guy driving the, almost has scary has mine was, but nearly on par. "I better warn you this tunnel is really freaky, because it's connected to all places on the human world, like a 4th dimension tunnel, so be prepared" his spoke his last words then the drug trip happened and then a bright shine burned the windows "welcome to the human world! Everyone!" sounds of cars going by filled our hears and soaring sunlight on our eyes, "man it feels good to be back?" I spoke looking out to a view of nature and buildings blending in for a sight to die for. The bus driver ended up stopping at a field of near million of sunflowers, "wow it's beautiful!, is this where were staying? Had no idea such incredible places exist in the world" the gang chanted at it's beauty, "huh? This is a totally different spot then where we planned isn't it?" I over heard nekonome mentioned "well I thought a little de tour won't hurt this spot is quite famous in the human world" the bus driver replied "oh for the sunflowers?" tsukune questioned "haha, no for there being a mysterious power just spiriting away random passers" he responded creepily, "anyway, he lad read the local newspaper for details and be careful not to be spirited away" he handed tsukune a paper "hehe, well nekonome-sensei why don't we go out to eat, I'll treat you to some yummy fish" that spiked her attention and they left "Wait! Where are you guys going?!" I yelled. "did the bus driver just ditched us in the mountain area!" kurumu feared "what are we gonna do now? I don't like this I want to go home right now!" yukari complained "I told you could stay but you still got on, now your stuck for the rest of the trip!" I replied back to her. I turned to see tsukune looking worried at the flowers "hey buddy what you see?" I got his attention "I'm not sure but I thought I saw something in the flowers?" he pointed towards the field but nothing seemed different, "mmm where did you say it was?" I questioned picking up a rock "around there? Why?" I reeled my arm "no reason, Yeet!" I threw the rock causing something to responded "grrr" a jaw with large teeth started to move with extending outwards "alright, nope hut now!" I ran towards the hut and everyone followed, "What.. The.. Hell.. Was That?!" tsukune yelled "I don't know but I ain't going out this place without a flamethrower!" I proclaimed, "spiriting away?" moka remember something "hey! Maybe there's something on that newspaper the bus driver gave you?" moka suggested "ye-yeah, okay let's see?" tsukune opened the newspaper but didn't realise that it was small, everyone crowed around him, extreme close to point. Yukari was under him being the tiny one, I was towering over him being the big one, and moka and kurumu got on his side, tsukune read "there has been a lot of recent disappearance at the okabanachou in fujmi city, it has been told in legend that a **witch**! lives around that area and so have been rumoured as a witches doing!?" tsukune finished on a scared note, "a witch? so this spiriting away business is because of a witch? oh and don't your kind kidnapped human's and do awful things to them?" kurumu ranted "you really are an idiot if you believe everything you read in a newspaper?" yukari replied "well I just don't like witches to begin with."

"and I don't like talking blow up dolls like you" yukari fired back, didn't know someone so small can be so sassy, "Shiva! She's being mean!" I turned around "and? Stop being a baby and grow up!" I retorted "haha"

"you too yukari!" I replied to her laughter "hey do you think this, being left here and mystery surrendering people disappearing, could be more then coincidental we are a newspaper club?" moka questioned "are you saying we have to figure out who's doing these wacky kidnaps like some mystery gang?"

"I guess so?" moka replied "well I'm game" I spoke "well if shiva is part of it I guess I'll do it" kurumu joined "come on it's too dangerous!" yukari spoke up "What if something terrible happens? Even my tarot cards say this vacation is Ill-fated!" yukari complained "okay I've had enough!" kurumu spoke pinching the bridge of her nose "all you have ever done is complained! You are a complete whimp, how long are you going to hide under your bed, you really are just a baby, why did you even come on this trip?" kurumu said some hurtful things. "why you! I'm not afraid of anything, don't be stupid!" yukari then took of running, "wait yukari where are you going? Come on guys she's running toward the mountain! you really over did yourself kurumu-chan!" moka ran out afterwards "tsukune you go too I'm going to talk to kurumu"

"okay catch up soon!" tsukune worried then ran off "I have been stabbed.." kurumu spoke with an iron tarot card poking out her head "you are so dense sometimes?" I yanked the card out "OW! That hurt!" I chopped her head "Stop being the child, yukari is literally 11!" kurumu rubbed her head, beginning to tear up "why~ you hit me!" she whined some more "because what you said was rude, and not like a friend, she was looking after your health!" I argued "but-"

"buts are for pooping grow up and go apologise to her!" I demanded "hmmmm" she aggressively pouted but I stared her down "yeah okay, I'll go!" she complained "come let's go catch up to them!" I offered my hand and she took it.

It seems we missed everything because yukari was sleeping and plant monster corpses were remaining "wow I guess yukari has grown a bit? Now go kurumu" she puffed and went to receive yukari's hat, "yukari-chan I guess your not weak after all, I'm sorry for those awful things before"

"that'll do, good job kurumu" I threw a thumbs up and she smiled "now I wonder what monster's are doing here?" I questioned.


	27. Chapter 27

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 27

Sometime pass and it didn't get cooler, "why is it so hot~" I miss the no temperature of Yōkai academia, "so moka has yukari awaken so we can move along!" I complained "no not yet, she didn't have serious injuries but she is really exhausted from her battle"

"I'm quite surprise she was able to take on so many", I ended up counting them and total at least 10, "she isn't that bad" kurumu mentioned "ummm, hey how is yukari doing?" so random voice appeared, "oh? wo are you guys?" I commented "we were just passing bye to see this witch legend and started to be attack, and yukari here saved us" she replied "so yukari-chan is the witch that lives around this area?"

"well by your logic that would put her as your murder as well" I shot back "wait! Really?!"

"well of course not because she isn't the witch that lives around here so she isn't the witch who did that to you!" I was frustrated by her stupidity "so who is she then?" she questioned again "just a normal witch, we are a newspaper club researching the disappearing problem" I adjusted her views, "so why did you guys come to a place where you'll surely disappear to?"

"this area is talk about having a witch live around here, and I belong to a occult, were we are fascinated by the concept of witches" pretty good reason, like the people who hunt ghost "we went check the witches ranch because that's where people say she is, but recently a factory as been decided to be build around here, and so people are labelling as their fault for the disappearance calling it their 'divine punishment'" weird name calling it divine seeing witch a chaos's creation. "you guys don't have any proof so don't name blast witches, humans can never understand witches" yukari-chan finally has awaken "man what took you so long yukari we were waiting for you to wake up"

"good morning yukari! How are you feeling?" kurumu tried questioning her, but just received a humph, she doesn't realise that unconscious people can't hear your words, "anyway it's dangerous to stay here, do you have anyplace to live?"

"oh yes we are staying at this motel at this town" moka responded, "well if you want we can drive you there? It will be a tight squeeze but I think everyone could fit?" I'm not getting in that car "you know what? You guys drive I'm going to find another way" I winked at kurumu and the others "oh? Oh! sure want me to come with you as well?" kurumu suggested "sure I'll be happy to have you along, now it shouldn't be a squeeze anymore?"

"ye-yeah but how are you going to get there?" the human's suggested, I just tapped my nose "have trust!" they looked confused but went off, I waved good bye and waited for them to disappeared "now? Are you ready my dear kurumu?"

"yes as always! But is it really okay to take flight? We are in the human world?"

"sure it will humans have a one shot mind, if it doesn't float well with them then it isn't real!" I shrugged at her, then unfolded my wings "Last one there is a rotten cockroach!" I took flight leaving kurumu in the dust "hey no fair!" she followed right after.

We raced and sored, wind catching our wings becoming chilly, trees and flowers filled the land with colour and when we came across the city, metal structures were the beauty, cars driving around with care, lights shinning amazing designs and most important the sound of reality, beeping horns, racing wheels and apparently there was music off in a distance, no real music was playing just banging of drums, strumming of guitars and tapping feat. Kurumu was keeping up with me, now beside me. I look at her pointing upwards which she understood, we flew up, higher and higher until we were in the clouds, we enclosed in each other creating spirals following behind "hehehe, checky boy are you trying to set up a kiss?" kurumu noted "oh? and what if I am?" I leaned in but got a boop "then you going to have to chase me!" she dived down below the clouds "oh, oh I love this woman!" I followed her dive, then lost her until I saw a woman with blue hair on a sigh post "oh here shiva!" she sat on her ass, crossing her legs, I flew after her but she dodged and took off, I used the post as a lunch pad, and followed suit. We were zig zagging through the tall building, having tight fits but never trueing getting stuck, "ok play time over, kurumu" I fully realised my form and got the speed I need to catch her, "Kurumu!" I yelled right above her, "Kya!" she yelled playfully as I grabbed her into a hug, now I had kurumu I decided to lead kurumu to a roof top, I flew up still her in my arms, I landed on a railing then let her go. "I guess I win, where's my reward?" I teased her "right her" she stood on her tip toes to finally kiss me, and heaven touches my lips once again. I jumped down from the railings and pulled kurumu into a hug, still kissing I should say, eventually kurumu was the one to pull away this time, "greedy boy, taking a girls time~" she teased "looks like the tables have turn on this situation?" I commented "no~ I still want it to go for half an hour" she pulled me back into another kiss, and I really could care if it lasted another hour, but "kyyaa!" a childish voice ruin the atmosphere, "whose voice was that, it was almost-" kurumu was cut off, "yukari!" I finished her sentence, and jumped back on the railing, I scouted the area but found nothing but saw a bunch of crows swarming "could it be over there?" I pointed and questioned kurumu "I don't know but we should check it out, we took flight once more but glided this time. And came across a conversation "human's are the enemy!" a mysterious voice conjectured "I have been living in the human society so I understand, humans are powerless pitiful creatures that can't do anything but destroy" she ranted on her hate "you should understand after arriving here, witches and humans don't even to communicate we never need to" I finally got to see who is talking, a woman dressed in black tethered clothes offering a sunflower to yukari. "those humans that fill is with hate are planning to destroy the sunflower patch along with our ranch that is why yukari-chan I want you to help us fight against the humans" she laid the sunflower in yukari's hands and repeated the words "will you help us?" I saw her nodded, then she became overwhelmed,

"yay, really? Now you are one of us, let's be friend!" she fell into a hug on yukari "Wow yukari is making friends, how rude won't you introduce her to me?" I spoke up sparking the girls glare, then "Hey wait a minute" tsukune rushed out of the door with moka onto top of him "hey what took you so long to get here?"

"tsukune, everyone!?" yukari was shocked to see everyone here "well the crows that were attacking us were suddenly flying around this place"

"wait you guys were being attack?" my questioned was ignored "we.. heard.. everything.." tsukune looked angry "yukari-chan! I noticed how worried you are being here, so we can just forget about this report and go back, back to Yōkai academia does that sound good?" he offered his hand to her and she went to accept it, *slash* tsukune was cut open and fell to the ground, and echoed hate followed afterwards "no, no yukari-chan don't fall for their trap like I said before human's are our enemies , we should kill all of them without hesitation?" the girl grew three pairs of crows wings and readied her wand. "you're a dead bitch!" hatred flown into my eyes, darkness unravelled around my body, "Oh, what is this your not human?"

"of fucking course, I'm a demon, and you hurt my friends! So tonight I'm your pain!" everything was ready, armour blacker then the night, eyes filled with purple claws sharper then daggers, then light burst onto the scene, "Kya! What is this light!" I turned around and saw tsukune rise up, I should doubt moka's love for him "Hehehe, I really should get angry for nothing, but I tag team with tsukune this will be fun "that's impossible how are you alive I sliced a vital organ, if you're human you should be dead!" she was shocked to see the 'human' stand back up "so what are you are you human?!" she threw her wings at him but he moved out of the way "hey don't forget about me!" I was above her and tsukune was below her, "no this can't happen!"

"Step off!" I karate chopped her neck and tsukune leaped punching her stomach "ugh!" the witch fell down, then tsukune afterwards. Night fell upon us and people felt forgiving for the other witch, whose name is Rubi, "Tsukune I'm very sorry, I was really mean back there even if you do or don't understand me, I really like everybody here!" I don't know when this happen but it's good she her happy again, "Hey everybody's here, why are you guys here?" nekonome sensei and the bus driver appeared out of the blue "Sensei why did you leave us!" everyone grabbed onto her, crying about being left behind "man what a bunch of babies" I complained "shut up don't you want a hug of reassurance that sensei is back "mmm, yeah" I came in for the hug and life was peaceful, for now


	28. Chapter 28

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 28

"I still don't know why were helping her, she actually killed tsukune?" I complained "well kurumu tried to kill him first, why forgive her?" yukari spat back "touché", the girl, ruby is resting on a floor while we looked over here, "so what's going to happened when she wakes up?" kurumu questioned "we get some answers about this hatred she holds for humans and the reason behind the disappearing people" moka responded "ah!" speak of the devil and he shall respond the girl woke up, "What? Wh-where am I Ugh!"

"ahh ruby-san your awake, don't move to much your still injured from the fight!" tsukune reassured "ugh, where, where am i? what are you guys?" so many questioned from the newly awake "well first off, I'm tsukune aono, and I'm human we just arrived here and now we stay at the motel we were planning to stay at"

"Stop lying you can't really be human if so you would be dead and I wouldn't be defeated by you!?"

"true but you would of lost to me, and beside he was borrowing the blood of the vampire over there" ruby looked and saw I pointed at moka "Vampire?"  
"yeah, so I'm human, yukari is a witch and those other three are monsters, we are a mix group"

"stop joking around, monsters that's impossible monsters can't be friends with human's nor witches!"

"oh why? I've been friends with tsukune since we were children and yukari doesn't hate anyone here? So how is it impossible?" after my rant tsukune started to acke "Ugh, mmm" ruby just let go of tsukune, then he held his shoulder "that wound, it's that wound the one I sliced" she commented "why did you help me, I tried to kill you back there, don't you hate me?"

"well I did, and I already asked that, but as you see tsukune is extremely forgiving he can't hate anyone so we learn to trust him, also two of our friends actually tried to do that same" kurumu and yukari looked away from my gaze, "and besides, I went overboard as well when I attacked you, knowing that ruby-san is just trying to help a fellow witch I'm really sorry and understand what you did" he threw a painful smile but a nice one at best.

Next day came around and it wasn't calm, "here's your breakfast ruby-san!, by the way these monster and witches' healing abilities are amazing, because ruby-san's face looks a lot better!" is this man trying to get another girl falling for him? Ruby-san didn't seem very happy about the scenario just glaring tsukune down, "hey shiva-kun open wide!" I turn to see kurumu offering her food "ahhh!, mmm" it was just normal rice with a piece of pork, but it tasted great "and now my turn ah!" dam I was fooled into a sharing moment "dammit, okay here you go" I dug up some rice with sauce and meat "Mmm, mm AHHHH!" she suddenly burst out smoke from her mouth "hot! Hot! Hot!" she then gulped down some water I had on me "Oi that's mine!"

"What was that, what did you order!?" kurumu questioned "hot and spice rice curry with burning chicken? What can't handle it?"

"No how can you?!" she was totally confused on how I even have feeling in my tongue "well I love spicy stuff, my entire family too" she just laid dead on the floor "oh shit kurumu are you okay Hun?"

"bahhhhhh~" is all she said, then the sliding door opened "hey welcome back yukari-chan, you said you went for a walk yet you have a bag?"

"hehehe, check this out! I went to a store called super-market I did shopping all by myself!" she sounded extremely proud of her achievements "nice job yukari, when you got here you were very afraid of the city now you went shopping by yourself!" moka congratulated "yeah, at first I gave up letting everyone understand my feelings and now I'm going to get to understand everyone else!" she grown up so much "and it's all thanks to tsukune-san he helped me by coming up with this idea" she gave him a big hug, "Well go for you yukari eventually you'll just do this by yourself and have nothing to fear?" I mentioned she just gave me a determinated nod, "stop joking around" a quite voice spoke up "you guys are so naïve" ruby continued "I'm not going to be fooled because I know how dirty and how selfish humans are, I'm never going to trust them!" she leaped for tsukune, "I'll peel off that monstrous human skin right now!"

"Enough!" I caught her jab "we give you peace and relaxment and you treat us with utter disrespected!" she looked into my eyes with fear "learn to trust people, don't let the past destroy you," I grabbed the drink out of tsukune hands, "listen we understand the witches ranch is being terrorized and we wish to help but hatred will get you nothing," I put it in her hand and closed it "so stop this foolish behaviour and listen and trust us?" I offered with my respect "sh-shut up!" ruby threw the drink away "it's too late now, you can't do anything about it, human's have already angered my master, and punishment is in order!"

"sigh, fine then hate all your life I've tried" I shrugged and sat back down.

Later that night everyone was asleep, tsukune across from me, moka and yukari by his side and kurumu is sleeping in my bed and ruby was awake sitting next to me, I was enjoying the peaceful night until the sound of sliding doors woke me up, and tsukune too, "mmm who's waking me up?" the moment I moved kurumu was complaining "hey~ it's sleep time what's going on?"

"sorry kurumu the witches are moving, hey tsukune you up as well?" I whispered "yeah what's going on?"

"I don't know but I'm stuck so you and moka can go check it out" I waved my hand at him "wait, why me and moka?"

"because it's sleep time and kurumu won't let go" she moaned again from my movement "fine, I'll get moka you love birds stay put and no funny business while I'm gone" tsukune mentioned "yes sir" I saluted and fell back and cuddled kurumu.

"hey yukari where is my magu?" ruby questioned "in order to use magic witches need to something to control nature's power, and I can't go back to where I live without it"

"you should stay here a little longer, I'm tsukune wants to be your friend?" yukari tried to reassure but ruby just felt pain "my hatred for human's is a bit stronger then some friendship, my parents died in a car accident in the human world when I was young. Humans were the ones who took my precious parents away from me" she cupped her mouth and let tears fell "while I was alone, all I did was hate human, hate this city I hated everything to do with them" she was devastated remembering memories of painful past "you're very lucky yukari-san you have friends like tsukune-kun that is why I'm jealous of your life," she had yukari confused "I wish I have meet you guys a lot sooner" ruby bid her farewell and took off running down the stairs and came with tsukune and moka eavesdropping, "hey, ruby-san wait!" yukari tried to slow her down but to no avail, "it's too late for me to change my lifestyle" ruby thought to herself "I've found you, I've come to pick you up I've brought you stick too hurry master is angry" a crow spoke to her. "ruby! Where are you!" tsukune tried to find her along with yukari "look yukari up there!" tsukune found her in the air, "ruby-san!" yukari tried to catch up, but she just mouthed goodbye and took off faster.

I was once again awaken by the door opening, "ahhh~ who is it this time?" I saw the sad face of tsukune and yukari enter "ohh let me guess ruby ran off?" I questioned "I thought we could be friends, but she just left us" yukari spoke with extra sadness in her eyes "well I'm sorry but ruby is a complicated person, she as been hurt in the past and refuses to get help, those type of people are finicky" I replied. "hehehe is this really what you want? If you let it be she is going to kill more people" out come the bus driver slithering about "when did you get here?" I questioned "just now, but the mastermind behind as finally took her step, I'm guessing she's going to bring an army to destroy this city with the help of ruby-san? They'll kill any human who interfere just to protect her ranch" he told his theory which was more like a conclusion on the matter, "So what are you going to do young one? The relationship between human's and witches are deeper then you think can you stop them if it's even on the table?" he's not very reassuring "well we know where they live, so were going to bring ruby-san back" tsukune stood up taking change "I truly understand why ruby-san would hate the humans but we can't just sit here, a massacre between humans' and ruby-san won't solve anything" he was like an inborn leader "let's go back, back to the ranch!" he stated loudly finally waking the sleeping bun "wh-what's going on? It's still night?" she spoke rubbing her eyes "sleeping time is over, and fighting time as begun!" I told her, but she didn't understand "I don't know what we're doing?"

"just get dress we're going to save ruby!" she woke up and gave me a slight nod.

We all hoped on the bus, and we sat at the front, "hold on you guys" everyone grabbed the railing in front off them, he pushed the break and the accelerate "ummm, what are you- AHHH!" the next minute we launched off to the road and started driving fast, and not a normal fast, "hehehe, I told you to hold on" he remarked "are you getting my bus driver was a lot faster then this!"

"oh are you talking about the southern bus driver, jem!" so that's her name "yeah, if she was here she'll call you a whuss for worry about road safely!" I pushed him on "hehehe, you know how to get a man riled up!" he glared at me and picked the pace up and jumped a hill "YAHHHOOOO!" I was excited but the others were terrified screaming in terror, "AHHH! Why did you provoke him!" I heard kurumu yelled "we're racing against time are we not?"

"Yes you sure are kid hahaha!" the driver responded we jumped another hill and found ruby tied by some vines by a shady older person. "hehehe, we're here was that fast enough for ya?"

"you call yourself a bus driver that was insane!" kurumu yelled terrified "don't blame me I was provoked" he went off to smoke leaving us with the two people "so it was your bunch? Seems like you've taken good care of my ruby?" the old woman replied "what do you mean yours? I don't remember a carer being so rude as to treat their own kind like that!" I shot back "that was your doing you poisoned her with your false expectations!" she was extremely delusional, "hey you there, young witch, we are the same race, I'll give you another chance, come and be part of our group, we are far greater then the human race, we will show our superiority and exterminate them" yukari was scared and attached to tsukune instead, "fine, this is indeed a shame, Then You All have To Die HERE!" she waved her hand and the ground began to shake, "I knew it this sunflower patch isn't a regular patch guys look"

"you see, plant manipulating is my specialty, this is a monster that I've grown with all my care, It's a man eating plant!" from the ground came a creature of sharp teeth and vine like body, "this is a good chance for me to analyse its combat skill, Kill them all!"

"Look out!" I pushed tsukune away while everyone back off "Come on ugly fight me!"

"no shiva don't attack it!" tsukune pleaded "what are you planning tsukune? this thing is dangerous!"

"please we're only here to talk! We want to help protect this place that doesn't involve fighting!" tsukune proclaim but to no one's surprise she refused, through letting her monster attack "you make me sick, now you're begging for your life, foolish humans, die already!"

"shit tsukune are you okay!" I ran over protecting tsukune from further attacks "Your wrong… ruby-san, we saw ruby-san suffering from hating human's all the time! A fight would only deepen that wound!" he tsukune with all the passion he could carry "instead of fighting, you should try to understand each other and eventually become friends?!" he cried because he really didn't want to hurt others but the cold heart of the witch was too cold for tsukune to reach "don't make me laugh, what kind of babble is this human talking about! A trash like you can never get along with the witches that day is never going to happen!" she sent her monster to attack "Die!"

"Not on my watch!" I went to punch it but something came from the other side "Stop! Please stop hurting those people!" ruby has driven one of her wings through the beast then sliced the rest through, "ru-ruby you.."

"master is it really out of control?" ruby responded "is it true that a battle is the only way to settle this? Ruby argued against the witches choice "I.. want to trust and believe in tsukune-san and the others, please!" ruby was in tears hoping her words can fix things, "Ruby-san!" everyone became relaxed fools mistake, "gyak!" was the pain ruby made when she was pierced by a vine, "every… single… one of you… is a fool, just foolish pests!" the older witch was angry "that's it I will destroy everything myself


	29. Chapter 29

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 29

"Ruby-san!" tsukune's screams echoed in the ears of listeners, "ruby how dare you betray me, you've brought this pain upon yourself, Everything will die, the humans, the city nothing will be left!" the witch ranted has she rose the sunflowers from their beds, "wha! What's going on?! The sunflowers are closing up and rising?" tsukune questioned "awaken! My army of man eating plants, and devour those humans, till not even bones remain!" the witch went off rising her "now is the time take my plan into action by using my monsteous plants I can turn that awful city into a sea of flames by sunset" the old witch carry her hatred to her heart, "but before that I'll get rid of you pests!"

"no please!" ruby still had energy to speak "please master, don't be so angry, ever since I met with tsukune and his friends I've sensed a possibility that humans and witches can co-exist but if you destroy them along with the city then it'll be too far broken to be fixable" she argued the old witches plans "my dear ruby, what has happened to you? You seem to have forgotten that I took care of you like my own child" she spoke with no care in her voice "why? Why would you help the humans? You're a disgrace!" the witch sent her monsters after us army, "I'm sorry tsukune, but I'm going to have to break my deal with you" I spoke with sorrow in my voice, multiple slashes were heard slicing open beasts that tried to attack "What is this your not a human? I can feel powerful energy coming off you? What are you?!"

"I'm a demon and just for today, I going to be yours and deliver your punishment! For trying to hurt my friends!" I yelled at the witch, "Why in the hell is a monster helping a human? Well It doesn't matter kill him anyways!" she order her plants to come after me, but "hey stay away from my husband!" kurumu came around a slashed the ones around me "What?! Your also a monster! Why are you helping humans?!"  
"you don't understand witch, the future is evolving and leaving you behind so either back down or be left it the dirt" kurumu yelled at her "ggrahhh! Never!" more came but a little witch was helping out "I'm here as well, and I'm going to protect my friends!"

"idiot this place is dangerous. Little kids should stay back!" oh dear "just be quite, someone like you shouldn't be telling others to back off!" they arguing again "gurrr!" a monster interrupted their argument, *crunch* was the sound of their heads breaking as I jumped on it, "will you two stop bickering for one full second, this is a battlefield for Pete's sake". We went on for a long time, hoard never ending, "ugh, ugh are you going to give up already!" I commented being exhausted "yeah, no matter how many of these you send you can't defeat us!" kurumu backed up. "I don't know why you guys are helping humans, or maybe you don't have a full picture yet?" the witches book burned bright light then the ground "Hey, hey, hey what's going on?!" light blinded everyone "I'll show you, all of you the 'true' future of this ranch and the dark side of these humans you protect!" the world seemed to shine light made from the sun "AHHHH!" everyone screamed preparing for what ever happened next, but we were introduced by sounds of seagulls and boat horns, when we looked around the place we once stood on became a dump of garbage fill. "do you understand now?, do you know why I work so hard to stop human's? this place you stand on is the very things they are trying to build on my ranch! The humans are building a trash site out the witch's ranch!" her hatred blossom forth in sorrow eyes.

"understand the pain I'm feeling my anger towards humans, I've lived for over 100 years, ever since the city was a town, and humans didn't even step onto this ground" she had tearful face but no tears to shed, "now it may look like nothing, but I used to have nakama in this ranch, friends and family to be happy with, but they were driven out by human, forced to have no other place to live, for us this is our last paradise! These humans that came after us, destroyed forest, killed creatures right in front of us. Then after that, they want to turn this place into a trash site?! Don't mock us!" so this is what the bus driver meant when the relationship is deeper then we thought, tsukune walked past me and stopped in front of the witches feat and got on all fours and bowed, "what is this?, your asking for forgiveness!? You fool even if you beg, there's nothing that is going to happen!" the witch complained "please forgive us, I was naïve because I was surrounded by the people I love and they were nice to me, but I never realised that humans are hated this deeply" he begged not lifting his head "I've always been surrounded by my kind friends, which made me too naïve, I-I didn't know what was going on at all, so please forgive us, if we can make it up for it, I'll do anything for this ranch" he didn't stop begging, "kya!" moka was snatched pulled by a vine "what are you doing to moka-san!?" tsukune screamed "being naïve means that you're determined to be punished, correct?" some would disagree saying it's being blinded by lies "kuku, then let's test it out, foolish human!" she mocked tsukune forgiveness which is to be suspected "crimes must be punished. Kill her first!" the witch raised moka with vines around her neck "Hey, don't get up!? Watch closely as I finish her, if you can do that, I'll re-think about my plan to attack the city!" the bitch using moka as a mean of torture, "I'll let you have a taste of what it's like to lose someone important!" she was a dead witch in my eyes, but it wasn't mine to see, "don't worry, no matter what kind of history you have, it's always better to live together peacefully!" moka comforted tsukune in this disaster of a position "me, kurumu, yukari and shiva even ruby we all learn that from you!" she continued to speak in a angelic tone "tsukune is not wrong, I will believe in you no matter what!"

"curse this woman, I thought I choose one that would value their life more, dam well this one as requested to die!" the witch contained to strangle moka, come on tsukune do something "STOP!" tsukune finally rose up and blitzed for moka, "Kukuku, I knew it, you came after all this is why humans are untrustworthy" hoards of monster came after tsukune pilling him "NOOO! Tsukune!" I yelled, I tried flying after him but monsters grabbed me and pulled me down "NO not again let go!"

"even after begging for forgiveness, you will turn against us in desperate situations! You are not different then trash!" this bitch will meet the heat of a thousands suns "no you're wrong! I'll take this punishment I'll take them all!" tsukune yelled "NOOOOO! RAAAWWWRRR!" was my voice has pain seeped in "I play devils avocate!" then death gloomed over the world, "what the hells!" the witch watched has the world began to fall into darkness "who's doing this! Why is everything dark!"

"gii, giah! Ahh!" sounds off monster being ripped to shreds are left in the dark, while a pair of red eyes zipped around, "I- I know this feeling?" kurumu spoke "this feeling of death, hopelessness and pain, it was during the Kuyou fight!" the witch overhead having no idea who Kuyou is but understood the painfully demeaner and the hopeless death surrounding the glowing eyes "what is going- ahhh!" the eyes appeared in front of the witch "wh-who are you!?" she screamed into the darkness, "I'm a mere soul in this vessel, he chants the words when he wants something done, and it's clear what that is" the very world that existed was collapsing straight onto where the eyes were "I'm the demon that's going to teach you a painful and long torture," fear glowed in his eyes, and his form still brings death to his enemies "that him, red armour, wings bigger then mountains and claws sharp enough to cut diamonds 'the alternate shiva!'" kurumu finished her dialogue and pulled tsukune out of the pile, "now you are going to return the vampire to tsukune and then I'll end this petty argument with other races!" the being demanded, but the witch remembered she still had moka "hahaha, you want her back but it's too la-AHHH!"

"hells fire burst!" the witch caught fire and burned in ungodly flames and the vines attached to moka neck were burned away, "vampire go to where the other resided my duty here isn't done" he sent her off and she accepted running back into tsukune. "ugh-ah, don't take me so lightly ugk!" she coughed blood and slammed her hand on her book "OH no! my master must be using that magic!" ruby yelled, then suddenly the very monsters that she created jumped and piled her "I've lived for over a hundred years! I've collected extensive amount of knowledge! I'll make you regret that you had me serious!" the witch was spoke a promise she'll never keep and her beast started to form into something terrifying.


	30. Chapter 30

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 30

"the once old witch casted a spell to make her dying wish come true, to bad death is the answer to her problems"

"I hate the humans, I will destroy the humans, I will destroy the city, I will have my revenge on the humans" the witch chanted her hatred towards the winds to carry, "What the heck is that? the monster is growing by merging together!" tsukune screamed in fear "humph, she really doesn't like human?" the beings questioned "everyone run or you'll be crushed" ruby informed "kukuku, what do you think? This is my true strength the mystical strength of a q00 years old witch!" she seemed impress even though she doomed her health, "master why use this spell? Does your hate burry that deep?!" the spell ruby is so worried about is a sacrificial spell that unites the casters body to other organisms and once it's cast it can never come undone "no.. stop this I.. I can't, please somebody stop my master!"

"that is what I'm here to do" the beings was hovering behind ruby, she quickly turned around to see a creature of hatred, death and pain "wh-what are you going to do?" ruby questioned fearful "the witch has out grew her life so I'm here to end it, there is no other cure" he spoke harshly but truthy "oh? even after witnessing my new form, you have the courage to go against me? Are you really that determined?"

"I'm simple filling the requested of my vessel, to slaughter you and make you atone your sins against the world" she became more angry "how dare you say that! after the humans are the one poisoning this world!" the witch was swinging violently, but was slow and the being sliced the arm off, "you are stupid if you think humans are poisoning this world, only earth has the power to harm itself it just uses humans to do it, they are the earths creation after all" the being commented "this powerful energy you can't be some regular monster, I haven't even heard of your kind?! A demon doesn't even sound from this world!?" the being appeared in front of the witch inside the mouth of the beast "and you would be right, there isn't a scrap of knowledge on me, but it's not like you'll be needing it" with one jab to the book in front the gem shatters "No!- how did.. you know? Gyak!"

"I know every weakness of every spell, being and monster to ever exist you'll be lucky to even exist after this spell de-forms you"

"n-no.. my mess-ion" the witch started to crumble "rest now witch, go to your safe heaven leave it to the next generation" with a flick of the forehead, the witch crumbled down like gravel then an explosion went off.

The sun raised for the new day, and the battle is over, everyone wasn't happy "I only wanted to help, I couldn't do anything, there was nothing-"

"I don't know why you blame yourself, young half-breed" tsukune looked up to the devilish stare of him "you couldn't use words to persuaded someone full of hate, you saw that even ruby couldn't save her and so she must rest forever and let the new generation continue without her" he spoke "it seems your sensei has returned to pick you up" the being pointed to a bus arriving and car slowly behind, "sorry we're late every-nya, everybody seemed to be pretty busy!" she came out concerned about everybody's appearance "wow you guys seemed to have had fun last night!"

"ginei-senpai why are you here?" ginei senpai came out of the bus holding a girl, everybody was shock to see her face "hehe… you look surprised?" the bus driver came out with a cigar lit "this girl? Oh I found her lying around near the explosion"

"it seems the old witch didn't want her only family to meet her end?" the being spoke over everyone's shoulder "OH!, Shiva-kun?" the being shook at ginei response "he isn't me and I ain't him just using his body and filling out his request" the being answered "oh so then how do we get him back?"

"I've got to sleep, so then shiva will appear in his body again" he noted "then let's get you back to Yōkai academia and get shiva back!" ginei pointed out and everyone moved onto the bus, "wait I just realise, how is shiva- I mean ummm what are you called?" moka mentioned "&$% "

"I didn't catch that?" she responded "no you did it's just not pronounceable, just call me Shiva I don't mind it is technically the translation" he answered "okay so how are you going to be on the bus, can you de-transformed?"

"yes but it's rude against my nature"

"oh shut it just get on the bus we're running out of time!" ginei yelled "he is annoying me" the being stared him down "now, now shiva-kun can you just de-transform just for the trip back?" kurumu appeared between "mmmm, sure you are special to the vessel so I shall listen to you" ginei jaw dropped "of course he is pussied whipped!" ginei grunted under his breathe.


	31. Chapter 31

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 31

"Take one please! This article is about the witches ranch in the human world!" moka with her angelic voice spoke to the crowed "wow the newspaper club actually went out to the human world, this is so amazing, the newspaper club is working hard!" it's been a month since we came back from the human world, but to be honest I don't remember much, I heard protestors are taking a stand on the hill because of the explosion of chaos this caught the public's attention and so like dominos things fell into place, anit-factory plantation were placed and nature protection plan to followed suit, so the place as returned to its peaceful demeaner, I heard the old witch ended up dying but ruby was saved but as remained emotionally unstable, so she is being looked after and treated, "yahoo~ we sold most of our issue, this is the biggest hit the newspaper club has ever had "our hard work paid off" I mentioned "hey, how about we go celebrate? Let's have a party to celebrate this successful summer issue?" moka asked a mighty questioned "wow, great idea moka-san!"

"yeah we can hold it right after school!"

"what about ginei?" tsukune questioned "ahhh, that thing might be off flirting with another woman we don't need him!" kurumu that was harsh "he's still the enemy of all woman" and spicy yukari back again, "I can drink sake too"

"what do you mean yukari-chan your underage!" I commented "but I want to drink~"

"yeah nope". "hey you guys are weird the newspaper club get along so well," a cold voice was walking over, and she also felt cold "you guys get along too well, I don't understand that kind of stuff" this one is weird, she leaned right over tsukune getting face close "whoa?! Wah.. what are you…?"

"fufufu.. so you're tsukune-kun, you're cuter then I expected" great another confident one "newspaper, I'll take a copy" she walked off leaving tsukune in the awkward position, "who was that?" moka questioned "I don't know?" tsukune answered still confused, "there's something off about that woman?"

"shiva? Did you say something?" kurumu poked her head in front of me "oh no, sorry, about that party!" I changed the subject "oh yeah, lets have a blow out party today after school!" that sound awesome.

"good morning every-Nyan!, the summer has ended, so today's the beginning of 2nd semester!" wahoo, "to start things our first agend is…" drum roll "selecting our class leader or electing our class manager!" nekonome always like pausing on surprised events "during the second semester we will be needing a manager for like the school fair and stuff, so we need 1 class manager, 1 vice manager and 2 secretaries, do we have any candidates suggestions?" I don't know why but I see this failing pretty badly, "hey teacher?" that cold voice, she was from this morning "I think tsukune would make a good manager" she in our class? Also called it "you're from this morning, we're in the same class?" seems tsukune didn't forget either "okay? So tsukune would you like to do it for us?" Mrs nekonome suggested "No, why me?!" tsukune freaked out, then everyone started clapping, "heh, cant beat them join them" I started clapping "Shiva!? You too?" I just shrugged at him. "congratulations you became the class manager!" moka responded cheerfully "I told you, I won't do it! Nekonome-sensei said we'll have to vote tomorrow!" he was very happy "really I thought tsukune would make a great class manager" moka responded "Wait, wait, wait!, did you forget moka-san, I'm the only human in this monster school!?" he looked really piss "tsukune what if being class manager well cover up your human identity even more?" I questioned "You not allowed to talk after you join the heard and starting clapping!" he was really piss, I simply back off "I've already decided that I will stay in this school with my own strength, I've stopped relying on moka-san and everybody else like I did before" when did this happen? "and if I become class manager this will make me too well known" oh that's is problem with it, but I don't like moka understood his problem "hey, by the way let's go buy some snacks! You know for the party after school" she completely ignored him "Moka-san! Listen I'm being serious here!"

"but you're tsukune-kun don't worry about it" moka my dear him being him is what he's worried about "fine, moka if you won't understand me I'll be off!" he strutted off somewhere else "tsukune!"

"don't bother moka let's just get those snack he'll come back then you'll need to listen to him" I stopped moka from going after him.

Me and moka-san were buying small snack from a stand the school has at the cafeteria, "he hates me?"

"who? Tsukune why would he hate you?" I questioned "because he was so angry, but I don't know why? I even asked him to a date to buy snacks, but you came" this was a date for tsukune? "oh I'm sorry I didn't mean it"

"oh yeah non taken but this was supposed to be a date?" I commented "ah!, no-no but yeah~" she fiddled with a box of poky sticks "so you really do love him? About time moka-san"

"What I don't love him?!" she retorted "oh and if tsukune-kun had another girl around his shoulder loving him would you not feel broken?" she seemed to spike "wh-where did this come from?!" I just pointed to tsukune experience that exact sentence "so moka how do you- moka-san?" she disappeared leaving me with tsukune and the cold woman "Oh hi shiva" tsukune saw me "hello tsukune, umm whose this?"

"oh she's mizore shirayuki, she's a fan of the newspaper club"

"I'm a fan of tsukune work, I could care about the other stuff" she retorted rudely "well I'll be off, and- find kurumu yes that, bye!" I took off leaving them at the stand.

After school hour has begun, "Wow she's a really weird person!" I was behind the school drinking a soda, "SHIVA!" oh hey the woman I was supposed to find "oh hey kurumu how are you?"

"oh I'm great how do you like this!" she showed me a cookie with the words inscribed 'Love Flash Fever' "mmm it looks tasty I guess your working hard for this newspaper club event?"

"yep but I really just made it for you too enjoy!" strange but normal I guess "okay, let go to this party!" she nodded and we walked together.

"he's late" moka sat glum in the class being first there she ponded on where he is and what he might feel, and the words shiva has said "should I say something?" then the door slid open causing moka to jump "Tsukune!" but was shocked to see mizore sitting behind her "sorry but even if you wait, tsukune won't show up" she commented "you-you're!?"

"you.. during lunch next to the cafeteria stands you were watch us right? Moka Akashiya" mizore slowly walked towards moka "can I ask you a question? What are you towards tsukune?" moka eyes flashed has she wondered on that questioned "Kyaa what are you…" moka was caught off guard as mizore started to strangle her "you're an eyesore.. if your not around tsukune would be mine" she threaten moka "even when I'm around all he can think about is you… this is unacceptable I an not forgive you" her cold eyes stared her down "ugh! What… this girls hands is as cold as ice Stop IT!" moka slapped mizore opening to do something, the shattering sound was heard by the ears on the outside down "What was that shattering sound it came from the classroom!" I questioned. "too bad this is just my ice puppet, the one that is with tsukune is the real me…" she stood over with a broken face "it about time moka-san, please die already so that I deliver my feelings much easier," she went to jab and ice knife into moka. "what you doing with here?" I manage to grab the blade of ice before it jabbed moka-san heart "you.. you were at the stands?"

"yeah I know one things about you mizore you are a pain in my eyes" she looked mad "don't get in my way of tsukune's love for me!" she used her other hand to jab me with another knife "Step off!" I punch her ice head shattering it too pieces, "shiva-kun?"

"good evening moka let's go save tsukune?"

Somewhere In a distanced forest "yay, did you see? Did you see that? tsukune that was 9 splashes that made 9 splashes!" mizore jumped in achievement "yes might impressive, uumm hey shirayuki-san there's I thing I have to attend how about we leave this on pause for now?" he tried to leave "no…! it's your turn now tsukune, tsukune is still a noob he can only do 4 splashes!" tsukune was terrified of this woman's attachment but she didn't seem to want to hurt him, "you want to go where Akashiya moka is right? Tsukune" he stopped and felt fear "please don't. if you go, I don't know what I'll do to her.. no it might be too late already.. because I don't like that girl" the peaceful play of skipping stones turned into a cold afternoon of jealousy "shirayuki? What are you-"

"you will be mine and only mine" she commented, tsukune tried to run but slipped and fell "Ahh! What? It's frozen? The swap froze instantly!?"

"I won't let you run away, I can control ice with my free will" she gloomed with a terrible aura "I can even make a clone of myself and make it move" and ice statue of herself repeated her words, terrified tsukune tried to run but a hand of ice held on "tsukune, please don't leave me" her words echoed has her monster form took change, she of course was a snow woman weirld her of ice and snow, and the hand of ice grew up on tsukune's leg "if I freeze you, you won't go anywhere right? If I do that you will be mine only" she crept up on tsukune "tsukune? we've met each other because it was our destiny.. we've met each other because we're loners… we can definitely understand each other and warm each other's cold heart" mizore rambled on like she knew everything, "that's why you're the only one, you're the only one who can understand so please be mine?"

"bu-but I'm not alone? I have fri-ends who.. care" tsukune body was freezing in place, his body becoming numb, and no one to hear his complaints except the frozen girl who stood in front of him, "Tsukune! Don't you dare die on me!" a sharp voice yelled, "what you're?"

"Good morning ice witch, Shiva here with the news that moka is alive!" I appeared holding moka and kurumu flying behind me "how I thought my clone caught of killed her by now.." she was confused how it could of failed "Because it was a lousy plan and my darling came and rescued her!" kurumu shouted behind me "tsukune grab my hand!" moka extended her reach, tsukune with a tear in his eyes pulled his arm outwards. "Don't get in my way!" the ice witch created jiggered pillars of ice "wow, wow, wow tight fit!" I had to makeover around the enclosing ice but made it onto tsukune or landed on him. "head count who can move!" I mentioned but it seemed only one voice could echo "Dumbass why would I give my tsukune to an eyesore like you? I'll kill you, I'll kill you!" the ice witch chanted "It.. it's not safe moka-" he stopped and looked at his hand "Goodbye moka Akashiya!" the ice witch went to claw at moka, then "KYaaa! What's going on!" a burning light came from moka-san, I looked over to tsukune and saw him holding the rosary, "oh you must of snatched it off when we collided. "tsk.. you're annoying why don't you just die" bad move coming from the ice witch, striking downwards which moka counted by kicking her in the stomach sending her flying. "yahooo~ another victory to moka-san" I wiggled my figure as I slid on the ice "thanks moka-san seems like you've saved me again, I'm really sorry"

"why are you sorry? It's a good thing to be strong and do things by yourself, but the other moka was also lonely until she met you, you're also helping her we're helping each other tsukune" the wise words of other moka was repeated "why don't you guys just kiss already I've been waiting so long" I whined still sliding "shut up or I'll put you in your place" she looked down at me "fine, just saying my mind". That day ended and the next began but the snow woman, shirayuki didn't show up .


	32. Chapter 32

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 32

Morning rose and it felt strange, like the past has come to hunt us for what we did. I was thinking on what it got be, this horrid feeling, when a man walking in loosen pants and light shirt walked by, he felt movey like constantly active and his clothes back it up, maybe he was the gym teacher or something I never cared for gym I could just do exercise when I get home, and waste energy there. A while later and I meet kurumu "good morning darling~!"

"hey I have a name where is this wedding couple nicknames coming from?" I pinched her cheek "I thought you'll like seeing we're a couple and you've already accepted my love!" she had a fair point "well shit, fair point but please use my name in public areas" she just smiled at me, which was sweet to see "hey guys! How are you!" tsukune and moka finally appeared, they told us to appear here for a sec because they need to tell us something "so what's this 'important' thing you mentioned?" I air quoted "well you remember shirayuki, there was an incident where she brutally harmed two members of the soccer team and is planning of being expelled" I was shocked, shocked that the little girl had enough strength to physically harm people, I thought she just froze people and fucked off, "are you sure shirayuki was the one to blame for 'physically!' harming people and 'hospitalising!' them through it?" I over exaggerated their evidences "it must be because of lack of love? Shirayuki-san got dumped by tsukune and now she's pissed!" yukari blurted out "oh.. so it my fault…"

"idiot don't say something you don't know is true yet!" I pinched her cheeks "Wahhhhahhhh!"

"oh, but tsukune why are you worring about it? Weren't you the one who was nearly frozen to an icicle pop because of her?"

"kurumu you should know by now tsukune is too forgiving for his safety, then moment someone is a little hurt he falls to the floor and shows his stomach!" I spoke having yukari pinching my cheeks in return "That! not true!" tsukune replied "no I meant you show every weakness you have towards them!"

"I knew what you meant originally I'm just saying it's not true" he continued to lie having three reason in front off me. "to be honest her track record doesn't sit well an expulsion is mandatory"

"but I don't think she is the girl capable of doing something like this" tsukune questioned "then you must ask her" I responded "Even if you don't believe it or not, shirayuki did all of that" that gym looking teach appeared "oh Kotsubo-sensei why are you here?" so that's his name "hey tsukune who's this "oh this is Kotsubo okuto the gym teacher" tsukune introduced, and I was bang on for my buck "I just came to show you proof that shirayuki is behind those attacks, we found this notebook at the scene of the crime I believe it's hers" tsukune looked shock to see it "forgive me but I've read though this tsukune-kun, you must have been troubled, this time she's bothering you right?" he seemed to understand what tsukune went through? "you've heard I've believed, she first fell for a teacher and when she found it wasn't going to stick she froze him solid, and then she was suspended. Don't you think a girl like that is better off never existing? She carries no heavy impact on this world so disappearing won't change anything" he really didn't like her "seriously, she's annoying even if you don't like her she sticks to you like mud, I know how you feel"

"Wait?! Are you, the teacher she originally fell for?" that makes since and her proved it "that's right it was me, don't worry I'm doing everything to release her from this school!" his arm had holes in them from where I believe ice punctured, but his words don't sound like a victim for like he's angry about her, "I see somewhere agrees with your theory witch?"

"I have a name!" she pouted in annoyance.

Later that day tsukune told me he was going to her room and said it was best if I didn't go, fair I guess I get to relax, but where? "oh I know, lets go live some memories in a tree!" I remembered the tree I sat in a while ago and remember it being a perfect sleepy dent. "Ahhh! Here it is, good old tree!" I flew into the tree and sat in comfort by resting my head against a branch heading outward, and so created a nest prefect for sitting "this really does bring back peace" I closed my eyes and relaxed, memories of easy life, fun and love flicked through, times when I saved tsukune, adventure back to the human world and kurumu smiles brightening my way, but something was off. Every flick through good memories brought pain, lost and doubt. Anger rushed to my eyes, fear filled my ears and hate filled my voice, "Shiva-kun!" my acking hours have past when a voice came around, I opened my eyes looking down and saw the one and only beautiful kurumu looking up "hello there! Did you need something?" I responded "nope I just came here to think and saw you were here too" she answered "oh am I intruding on your thinking place did you want to be alone?"

"no, no I'll gladly have you in my life all the time if I wish" I felt her flirtiest nature responded "well then come and join me?!" I responded which she gladly accepted, "hehehe, okay!" she flew up and landed on me the same way and curled up as well, "mmm doesn't this bring memories?"

"yeah of rape I do believe?" I joked "shut up and beside you would of enjoyed yourself" she taunted "true, but this time consent is less important now his is it?" she blushed "shiva, you naughty boy, trying to make a woman fall for you over again" she stared seductively "and is it working?"

"you tell me" she leaned down and creased her lips against mine, eyes closed for more satisfaction, oh so it should be. When I closed my eyes, my mouth became soft, my chest warm and my soul opened to love, but darkness engulphed my sweetness plague my mind with destruction and dissatisfaction, this burning plague stopped me from enjoying the sweetness in my life as my mind wondered why I hurt so much on something I can't remember. In this pain I pulled away from the tender kiss and sat up rocking kurumu off, she was confused to why pain wrote my face "Shiva? Why are you so concerned? Is something wrong? Is it me?" kurumu began questioned the sudden movement "no, nothing is wrong with what you do, it was still the beautiful moment I remembered back then but something plagues my mind refusing any relaxment for my heart" I gripped my chest "I've had troubles remembering certain events and fighting ones at best, you remember don't you? First it was Kuyou then just days ago I managed to find out the old witch too was defeated but I don't remember this fight at least not a lot of it?" fear stripped across kurumu's eyes has I told my problems "so now I wonder and I ask you to help me? I ask you to tell me what I've forgotten so this pain can disappear and my soul can rest?" she looked terrified but understood why I must know "are you sure? The things that you have forgotten might need to stay like that because they are too great too deal with?"

"I must know if the truth is hold from me any longer real pain will take over" I mentioned "okay, because you really want to know, I love you too say" kurumu took a deep breath and started to explain "during both fights, Kuyou and the old witch you changed. Changed into a being of destruction, a being of hate, a being of nightmares" my heart raced just hearing this first up "it was you but at the same time not, your monster form is different but similar. You had your wings but they were bigger, you had your claws but they were sharper, you had your armour but it was coated in blood red like a warning to your opponents that they only have one ending to the fight and your teeth were like gates to the abyss that was your mouth and your eyes crimson like every ounce of hate you felt filled them up" she described details only mothers will tell their children that they must fear it "I don't know much about this person but they proclaimed to not be you but they are you, like a different soul in a shared vessel" I memory snapped back to a conversation I had with an empty abyss 'we are the same yet we are different, our body is the connection while how souls speak different words' "AARRGG!" my head became a centre of an earthquake "Shiva! Are you alright?"

"yeah, yeah just a little- AHHH!" the pain grew larger but memories grew brighter "you're not okay we need to go to medical bay!"

"No! I seeing something!?"

"if it's light turn away! Turn away shiva!" kurumu cried "I see pain on peoples faces, and not just my enemies, they're scared they look at me and become dead, they can't move! Rrrr!"

"just stop shiva you're in too much pain!" kurumu tried getting me to stop but to no avail "AHhhh I remember the fight with the witch I see in her eyes terror but not regular terror like she can't understand what is in front of her" kurumu was confused by this but mostly scared "Wait! Grrrr! I flying now? I see… the dorms? My room why am I AHHHHH!" I endured it's horrific pain "Stop this now shiva I'm scared!"

"I see a mirror, oh god he's looking at me! Reddern armour, deathly glare just like you said! But.. he's saying something?"

"What! What does he say!" I couldn't understand nothing was coming out but I read his lips, they moved up and down as the memory got stronger "he… he said rrrRRAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed with every bit off voice I had left then stopped "umm shiva?" kurumu feared for the worst "ku-u" I pasted out, and fell out the tree, with the screams of horror from kurumu blanking out.


	33. Chapter 33

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 33

Where am I? I don't know? Pain is what I felt and terror is what I produced, it's like a bad dream. My eyes opened up and saw plain white, the bedding, the wall nothing showered uniqueness, "am.. I… at the medical bay?" I rose up from the bed resting against the wall behind me "ugh.. my head acks what happened?" I questioned how I got here having fuzzy thoughts of anything "he's right in here he might still be asleep?" I voice from behind the door appeared as they opened it "be careful he fell out a tree so he might be in pa-AH!" everyone came in moka, tsukune, yukari, kurumu and an extra person "hello, did you guys come for me or some-oof!"

"Shiva don't scare me like that! I thought I lost you and you promised!" kurumu tackled me with a hug, holding tight, I just remembered I made that promise to not disappear ever again, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry but I'm all better, don't cry" I calmed her down patting her head, she just rubbed her face into me. I forgot the others are here "should we give you guys some privacy?" moka questioned "please don't I'm scared she'll never let go" I pleaded them to stay "I could freeze her off you if you want?" a cold voice spoke behind tsukune "umm, please don't that would be the opposite of what anyone wants, also shirayuki what are you doing here!?" I yelled "oh sorry about that, shirayuki is our new friend so we're on good terms" tsukune replied "o-kay so no more freezing tsukune solid?"

"yes! I think? Mizore?" tsukune questioned "well, I guess not tsukune doesn't like it so it won't happen" she played with her figures, "so shiva what happened?" moka questioned "What? Oh you mean how I got here?" she nodded "that would be my fault?" kurumu finally came up from her crying session having red eyes "what do you mean kurumu?"

"well I told him what he couldn't remember the two nights where he fought in is more scarier form" I remember now, kurumu described a being with my face but not my soul, "are you talking about the character with blood soaked armour and hatred filled eyes?" moka questioned "yeah, the moment I talked about him, and his scary demeaner shiva fell out the tree from shock" she looked really guilty like she murdered someone, "I remember now? The painful look in everyone's eyes, the dangerous power that walked in my place" every eyes were fixated on me "so you remember now?" tsukune spoke "yeah, the horrors that followed can't be forgotten"

"I'm so sorry shiva-kun I didn't mean for you to be in any pain" kurumu cried some more wiping her tears "no kurumu, you did what you should of done, the truth shouldn't be hidden or the real pain will take over" I quoted our last conversation showing kurumu that I truly remember everything "sh-shi-shiva..Kun!" she fell back into my shoulder crying once more "I guess with everything settle we'll leave you guys alone?" moka asked "oh sure I'll be here for a while" I bid them farewell "ohh, shirayuki!" I caught her attention "welcome to the group hope to get along with you" I smiled at her, which she nodded and bowed. "Hey kurumu? I need to go to class"

"and?" she replied snarky "well I was wondering if you can hop off so I may leave?"

"request denied" she didn't even look at me "come on~ kurumu, sweetie? Please?" she squeezed tighter "call.. me more?" she muttered "what was that?"

"I want you to call me more cute names, to get me off!" she was finalize that this is what she wanted "okay, my honeybun, please get off~" she smiled "more"

"are you sure princess?" she became red "more"

"my sweetheart, I love you~" she burst "ahhh! I love you too~ darling!" she latched around my neck and hugged me tight "murmur, I cant breath!"

"Oops sorry but what you expect when love takes over I can't help myself!" she played the sweetest smile "I know, now let's get to class" she came to greed "one more"

"alright, my love"

"EEEEEE!" she squealed, enough to burst my ears "ow kurumu calm yourself, I could go deaf"

"sorry" she jumped off letting me free "come on we can't fool around" she such a hypocrite.

I finally made to my class, and heard I voice I haven't heard in awhile "Don't make me laugh tsukune, without that demon guarding you, you are a gutless piece of shit" the rude arrogance was unforgettable, I swung the door open "What's going on? Sorry I'm late nekonome-sensei" when I entered saizou spun around and had the look of annoyance, "hello again, saizou what were you talking about just now?" I played dumb knowing full well what's going on "nothing, just congratulating tsukune over here for becoming class manager" he put his hand on tsukune shoulder "right?" tsukune looked terrified but nodded "tsk, well alright then" I shrugged "tsukune, good luck as well" saizou finally walked to his seat in the back row next to mizore, "hey tsukune" I leaned into his ear "watch out, he has this glow about him that was different when we first meet, stay safe" he nodded and things ended there, but something didn't go unnoticed, bite marks on his neck, vampires at best.

"Man things don't look so good for me? Someone wants to fight me, and this bite mark isn't healing? Why?" tsukune complained "you know I should be asking that questioned but here you are looking at yourself in the mirror" I appeared at the entrance "oh hi shiva, do you know why these marks aren't going away?" I stepped closer and examine them "yes I do, but your not going to like it"

"why what's wrong am I going to die!" he looked terrified "no, but I think I should say it?"

"Shiva you go on about must knowing the truth" my only weakness my morals "please tell me?"

"sigh, alright listen closely" he stared focusing in on every word "you are becoming a ghoul, from the blood injection moka keeps giving you" he was scared but because he was confused "a ghoul what type of monster is that?"

"it's a creature of power, destruction but most importantly, bloodlust" he was horrified "anymore injections and soon you'll become this creature of uncurable disease" he looked at my words and instantly feared every second "but can it be fixed"

"what do you think uncurable means, you become a ghoul then there's only one end for you"

"which is?" he was shaking, haunted by the pain "death" the atmosphere fell dead "tsukune, this life isn't right for you and so there is only one option for you now" he stared wanting to hear salvation but got horror "you must leave this school and never return or die here by the very hands who are called your friends" he didn't want to hear it, but it was must be said "I-I can't just leave!?"

"you have no choice tsukune think about it all you want it's better then the path you are leading" I walked out leaving him to decide for its his choice to make.

Lunch came around, and I was sitting at a table where kurumu sat next to me, yukari in front sitting next to moka, I sat tapping the table with my fingers. The tension pained moka "So have you guys heard? Tsukune became class manager"

"ohh, good for him" kurumu smiled "yeah he's pretty good at sorting things isn't he?" yukari mentioned "what do you say Shiva?" I ignored moka, continually tapping the table "I should of sent him home on the first day" I mumbled only me hearing it "Umm shiva-kun?" moka tried to get my attention "darling~" kurumu poked my check startling me "Ahh! What? What? I'm listening!?" I was jumpy, "moka asked your opinion on tsukune being class manager?" kurumu reminded, but dread filled my eyes, "oh.. yeah that's cool" I continued tapping the table "Shiva this isn't like you?" kurumu pinched my check "ow, ow what?! What do you want I told you want you wanted?!" I was annoyed "Shiva what's wrong you normally don't get mad?" moka jumped in "I-I know, I'm sorry it's just the bite marks on his neck-"

"hey guys I've got some food, I hope you didn't wait long" I was interrupted by tsukune coming back with the food "ohh good I'm starving! Shiva will you feed me?" kurumu asked but was ignored, I rose up from chair disturbing everyone "I'm not hungry today, so I'm going to blow some energy" I separated from kurumu "are you sure? Do you want me to come with-"

"No!.. please I'm going to get some alone time, I'll be back for club or something" I stomped off, "what's up with him?" yukari was the finale words I heard, before I disappeared

"there he goes, the protector of the group!" some evil eyes watched the group of friends "when he's gone it's just tsukune, annoying, retarted and stupid tsukune his ugly face pisses me off, and to top he as become friends with very high ranked girls, no matter with the demon gone he's worthless piece of shit" saizou watched over the group of friends while and so did his "you going to do it saizou? According to rumours he's extremely strong, he defeated rikiishi from the wrestling club and Kuyou from the public safety commodity"

"don't be fooled midou-san I've fought him and he is as weak as a human, even refuses to show he's monster form, those kind of rumours were probably mixing the wrong people, I will kill him" saizou was determined he was right "just don't forget saizou the important thing is you represent a member of our team, if you fail then you won't be tolerated" anger spread across his eyes "chill for a sec, I'll go along with saizou, even if tsukune's is known to be strong we'll go up in ranks, in the school or our team right?"

"true"

"and beside if he's strong I really want to fight him" his determination is terrible only caring about fighting, "I also think that if we're going to do It now is better than ever, I walked past him and he's in pain like suffering" a different member spoke "then it's decided"

"don't worry as long has that demon doesn't find out we can kill him" saizou confidents will be is downfall.

Meanwhile in the density of the woods, sounds of beating lumber are heard "stupid, stupid, stupid!" I was furious, "you are too weak, you can't save your friend now!" I spoke insults to myself while hammering down on a tree "this is your fault you should of let go! You should of abandon him when you didn't!" I started to crack the tree "NOW HE'S BECOMING A GHOUL!" my raised as my powered did "TSUKUNE!" my finale punch landed and the entire tree flew off "WHHHHHHHYYYYYYY! MOKA! Why did you do that to my closest friend!" I fell to my knees crying has I will soon have to kill my best friend "well, well looks like he's already down, hurry for us" I rose up and spun around to see two other students approaching us "goodafternoon, what do you guys want, and better be respectful because I'm not in the nicest mood!"

"now, now why so rude we only want to chat for a while?" they didn't halt their movements "and why do you request a chat with me?" I responded standing in a defensive position "hohoho, he's getting defensive? Yeah why so jumpy we only want to chat about tsukune?" this enraged me wondering what they knew about him "oh, and what of tsukune do wish to know? Why not ask him?" I kept questioning and back to the stump which I removed the tree "we just want to know if he break easily?" the revealed bats with nails in them "yeah, yeah hopefully when saizou is done with him he doesn't die and we can torture him?" the other had a crowbar, but all I had is hate in my eyes "Where's saizou!? What's he planning with tsukune?!" I was angry "come now… why don't.. you9 worry about yourself first!" the one with the bat swung downwards a complete destroyed the stump, he had immense strength similar to that girl who beat the wind out of me, I should be careful of their attacks "why are you dodging?!" the one with the crowbar was behind me, he swung side ways but just clipped my hair, "why are you doing.. this!?" when I avaided under I picked my leg up and kicked him in the sides "haha-ugk!" his friend caught him but he was back on his feet "you are really strong which means you can endure a lot! We like when people can endure!" their sinister smiles spread across their face has the began to merge "But since your strong we might need to go all out! HAhaHahahAHaHaH!" they grew five times their size nearly the size of the buildings "Please Don't die so easily!" the stood looking down in their monster forms "so you guys are cyclops!" I yelled at them "hehehahaheheah" they just giggled and laughed at me switch back personality as well "AHAHEHEhehdhW DIE!" they slammed their fists down at me but I manage to avoid it "well you know the saying" I stated releasing dark energy "A FAIR FIGHT ISN'T FAIR IF SOMEONE HOLDS BACK!" darkness collapsed in on my and a column of destruction came out "HEHEHAEHE What's this?! You became stronger? Oh goodie that means more endurance!" the cyclops struck down where the darkness was heading "HeHehaheh DIE!" but they were stopped "don't you know it's rude to attack someone who is transforming?" they tried pulling their hand back but to no avail "stupid giant, thinking you are big and strong you can match up to a demon!" I bashed their hand and it snapped backwards "RAHHHHH!" he howled in pain "now monster tell me where tsukune Is or die here" I was flying in front of its face "Rahhhhh! DIE!" the foolish creature swung towards its face, which I just flew up and it punched itself "like the moka says, learn your place". The cyclops fell to the ground with a huge thud, the body started to dissolve into two bodies, laying semi-conscious, "Now, are you going to tell me where I can find my friends or must you suffer a little more" I held one by the neck "no, stop… don't hurt… him" the other tried reaching for me "ohh you beg for mercy but you are the ones who attack me! Maybe a punishment is in order!"

"please I beg, don't hurt him I only have him" he had tears in his eyes "disgusting, you pathetic creature, tell me where tsukune is and he may be freed!"

"okay he off near the entrance, now let him go"

"I didn't say I'll let him go I said you'll be freed!" the sounds of a snap echoed in the tree and a lifeless body fell to the floor "NO! why did you do that!"

"because this is the atonement of all your sins you made, you will live on this world alone" he didn't like that, "Raahhhh! You'll pay!" he leaped at me with a branch "step off!" I punched a hole in his chest. and he fell to the ground.

I flew towards the entrance, and came across two teenagers holding each other in a hug "it seems I didn't need to worry when the vampire refuses to let go?" I went unnoticed by them, but I sensed I'm not the only one who was watching them.


	34. Chapter 34

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 34

The next rolled around and saizou didn't show his face, I would feel relaxed but two things were prominent. One I could shake a terrible feeling with one pain out of the way a bigger one has fill the gap, and two "Ahhh! What happened tsukune, you are covered in bandages!" that my own friend is layered in bandages from his severe cuts, "ahh it's nothing kurumu, this is nothing at all, really" fucking liar, "the truth is I was attacked by these outcast monster guys, it seems they brutally slashed me and now I'm like this" tsukune replied "you say outcast monsters? Then tsukune did you beat up these guys?" yukari mentioned "oh, ye-yeah I had help from moka-san blood, is it that bad?" goddamit "I figured as much, the outcast monsters are a group of monsters that are mix breeds, there's a lot out there so making enemies with them is a big nono, especially now of times seeing they have become very popular and share a common hatred towards purebred monsters, so think before retaliate is needed" yukari the voice of wisdom "What should we do, to be careful? If we hadn't done that it would have been fine.."

"That things?" I rose my head "do you know of something moka? About tsukune being attacked?" she spiked "why didn't you say something earlier? Don't go hiding anything from me moka!" I was angry because of her track record "sh-shiva"

"and mizore stop hiding below the window!" I spun around and saw purple hair duck for cover "dam, you saw me how did you know?" she crept in through the window "like you can hide with your cold exterior glooming over the room" I nagged her for spying. The day ended and I was walking back with kurumu to the dorms, "it's so peaceful to walk with you, shiva-kun" kurumu asked but I ignored it "what's wrong darling? You seem unhappy?"

"am I? sorry?" I responded "do you want to talk about it?"

"yeah, it tsukune, or really his health" she looked confused but also understood "yeah? If I remember he had a bite mark that wouldn't heal and next I saw him he was covered in bandages, are you worried about him, about the people targeting him?"

"no I can protect him, moka can and just recently he is able too, but what is going though his body is slowing going to hurt him and others around him"

"how so, shiva?"

"he's becoming a ghoul" shock filled her eyes with hints of confusion "a ghoul? Is that bad?"

"definitely, if moka injects her blood into tsukune just ounce more, he'll become a being of pure battle prowess he won't stop fighting anything and everyone until there isn't anyone alive or he himself dies" the pain was shared into her eyes "oh shiva I'm so sorry" she pulled me into a hug and I return it "no, you can't be sorry you haven't done anything wrong so don't ever blame yourself for others mistakes".

Tomorrow came around I we all waiting at the same table, "she isn't coming?" kurumu questioned "yeah, moka is taking a break from school today" tsukune replied "and without permission, what did you say to her when you walked back with her?" I asked, "no-nothing?! We didn't have any arguments" he was lying, "but some good news, I guess is I went to ask ginei-senpai if he knew anything about the outcast monsters" kurumu spoke up "he said it's better if you don't get involved with them, they hate losing and have a huge sense of pride and to top it off they are some strong opponents to deal with, the public safety community are constantly looking for them" she finished also holding her breast and raising her fist, telling me it wasn't a very formal talk. "tsukune why so dozed off in the clouds?" he didn't pay attention to what kurumu says "Tsukune!" I yelled get a jolt form him "Ahh! Shiva yes?"

"you're thinking of moka, and how she's feeling?" he looked surprise "you stare into the sky and never come down unless someone forces you"

"eh?"

"Don't eh? Me! The mark around your neck is the doing of moka and something yesterday happen causing a spit!" I yelled in annoyance "listen tsukune, moka is hurting you and you refuse to see it that way, I can't forgive moka for doing this to you because I won't forgive myself either if you are hurt!" he stared dread at me "yeah, your right, I've got somewhere to be" he took off running "Now where are you going!?"

"I'm so sorry moka-san, I didn't realise you were being hurt from my pain, I should of known this is her fault in turn she carries the heaviest burden of being the cause, I need to apologise" tsukune was running as fast has he could, "yo, why are you in such a hurry aono tsukune?" a voice halted tsukune as well has a group of 7 people "are you looking for someone perhaps?" this man had two scars on his face, and wore a leather jacket, "if your looking for the owner of this bag, then I wouldn't go to the dorms" he threw a satchel with a vampire accessory attached, it was moka's "I'm midou of the outcast monsters and I believe you know you we are, come if your looking for moka then you'll find her under our care" they walked off with tsukune without, someone stalking them.

Tsukune found himself at a hideout, or more like a ruins of a school building, "man this is bad, this place is so far off that if they kill me nobody would realise it" he thought "Tsukune?!" a helpless voice screamed "no you must come here!" she pleaded "Don't come here tsukune!" it was moka chained up but also not in any damage, "moka!" tsukune tried to run towards her, but received a back hand from midou "Gyak!" he flew into some rubble "tsukune, tsukune, tsukune what are you doing? We had a lot of trouble getting her so we won't return her so easily, if you want to take her it must be by force, vampire tsukune"

"me…? A… vampire?" tsukune was injured badly, but that doesn't stop midou "I really hate you guys, with your dignity as purebreds brats, you type of people always looked down at us!" midou raised a hand that was beyond abnormal, "That's why we must prove our-selves, that we are the superior higher worth of existence!" he brought in down towards tsukune, sending a shockwave of destruction, however the blow missed tsukune destroying the wall behind him, "hey, hey you still haven't shown yourself, but don't worry I won't miss this one!" he raised his hand again and brought it down, "Stop! Your opponent is me!" moka halted his attack "the opponent you seek, the vampire that's me not him, please I am the one in the wrong! I've caused so much pain so if you want to punch someone, punch me!" moka pleaded that he changed his target "hou?... so it's you?" midou moved closer "To be honest that would make more since you do give off some vampiric essence?"

"you're wrong moka-san! How can it be your fault, the reason behind me living is because of you, don't such rude things!" tsukune finally stood up "moka has done nothing wrong!" tsukune took off lunging towards moka "idiot what you plan to acomplsih rushing towards death! Well I'll deliver what you desire die!" midou jabbed straight towards him but something happened in tsukune causing him to fade an appear next to moka "wh-what!? How?" midou was confusing seeing his attack just fazing through "tsu-tsukune?" moka wondered how he did that "guk!" he bleed from his neck and fell to the ground "tsukune!" moka yelled, tsukune snatched the rosary off him "please believe in me moka, what happens to me, I am always grateful to you moka"

"touching, but why didn't you attack from behind me? Are you saying I'm not even a worthy opponent, just die!" he went to strike downwards but a sudden kick sent him flying into the wall "trash like you dares to put a hand on me, know your place" the silver hair, crimson eyes moka has awoken, "tsukune I'm touched by your words almost made me feel lighter, but you can't stay here or with moka-san anymore"


	35. Chapter 35

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 35

"tsukune, your body is going through a change that will destroy you, right now your body as reach it's limits so anymore of my blood will kill you or even worst, I can't really say."

"what do you mean, moka? Am I really going to die?"

"listen well tsukune, right now it not too late, go back to the human world, start a better life and let my blood waste away and you'll become a normal human again" tsukune remember those words, they were similar to Shiva's talk to him a while ago. "come on now, your joking? Because I'll leave behind my friends, including moka, there has to be another way?" tsukune asked for salvation but got horror "it can't be helped, I believe shiva has already talked to you about this" tsukune memories flashed showing that exact moment, "besides the one who would be sad is outer moka, after all, no matter what happens to you guys, it doesn't have anything to do with me." She hid her heart deep behind terrible lies, only to motivate tsukune to leave. Tsukune was in terror, he didn't want to believe her words because he knew it was a lie, but constantly went back on it being truth. "hey…hey what are you doing talking in the middle of a battle?" out from the rubble came a terrifying beast "hehehe, this will be thanks for that kick moka" he brought down a punch to the gut, causing shockwaves to erupt

It was a late afternoon, and I wasn't prepared for the pain to come, sounds of ground rumbling in the distance, spiked my attention. "huh? Shiva?" I was walking with kurumu so she noticed me halt "did you guys feel that earthquake?" I had a bed feeling surrounding it "hey…! Big boobed girl and big blocky" an annoying and cold voice spoke up "you guys got a moment?" it was mizore "lend me your strength you extras"

"Who are you calling an extra! You ice witch!" I shot back at her "I don't have time to argue with you guys, this is serious" has she freezes us solid "Tsukune was taken by the outcast monster group, I couldn't stop them so I need your help" she slithered behind a pole "Well you could of started with that! which way mizore!" I yelled back.

There was a crater where midou stood, and moka sat in rubble "you fool" moka laid in rubble but wasn't the one hurt "tsukune, you fool" tsukune had a spike in his shoulder "You know your body is in terrible condition but you still protect me? Know your place! You aren't needed here!" moka was complaining about tsukune worries but he was block headed. "heheh, what's wrong vampire? If I heard tsukune is just dragging your feet? What a pathetic person? I thought he'll put a bit more fight up it seems I was lied to even with all the proof, it was still a lie?" midou taunted "tsukune, stay here don't get involved, I'll deal with him then you are getting treated with medicine, until then don't move I going to take you to the human world safely" tsukune didn't want to hear that he was a burden but he knows that to well. "it seems tsukune is your familiar when I look at things, you could of dodged my attack but he got in the way? Familiars that are burdens must be quite troublesome? Just tell him to fuck off and things will be better" midou spread dread in his voice delivering the pain he wanted into tsukune ears "just shut up already!" moka vanish then appeared above him letting him received a kick to the head, "guak! Your fast!"

"this has nothing to do with you" she was behind him and spun around giving him a downwards overhead kick, crashing straight into the ground. "you pathetic low-level monsters don't even deserve a rank amongst monsters, you use dirty tricks to win your fights because you yourselves can't win normally, don't be insulting tsukune if you can't back up your power, know your place" moka spoke in victory not realise she said how she'll be defeated, "hehehe, vampires are truly somethings else? Dreadfully powerful monster with no equal as they say, but with every creature that grows stronger, the weakness become even worst and vampires have the most" moka became horrid has to finally realise what's going to happen "they have the holy cross, becoming weaker with longer holds in sunlight, I've research them all! But amongst them all one is terrified the most" moka already knew her fate was sealed when he stood up "so have a taste Akashiya Moka!" sudden rings of water appeared from the roof of the building "AHHHHHHHHH!" moka had fallen to her knees once more "heheheHAHAHH do you like it moka-san!? We rigged the fire hydrant just.. for.. you" moka couldn't move well "you said It yourself we don't plan on winning with regular fighting tactics, why would we this isn't some tournament!" he delivered a punch straight to her face sending her flying.

"Moka-san!"

"don't come tsukune!" tsukune halted "how many times must I say it! You are not needed ever! I don't need anyone's help"

"tsk, Akashiya moka you disguise me, I may be using dirty methods but you are so pride bound that you would still fight me head-on by yourself! You know that pride you hold is like eating shit, that's why you purebreds piss me off!" midou raised his arm upwards "even though I'm using dirty tricks there isn't an actual problem, to fight in order to win, you must use everything!"

"Moka-san!" there was a scream a crash and a loud bang. "jezz what is this guy made off?" midou was the first to speak and first to see what has happened "tsu-tsuk-une?" moka eyes were filled with confusion and terror "I'm…so..rry. moka-san" tsukune blocked midou attack straight on "Tsukune! what were you even thinking?!"

"moka-san… give me… your… blood" tsukune manage to say "What No!" moka retaliated "I was frustrated when moka-san said it wasn't my concern, to me both moka-san are important to me, that's why I wanted power to protect them"

"pl-please don't say such stupid things, I told you no it will destroy your body" tsukune's body finally gave up on him speaking so it was a cold yet conscious body listening "tsu-tsukune please don't do this to me, why couldn't you just listen and go back to the human world" moka gave up on arguing and did what she did to save him "please I don't want you to die, that is why I pushed you away" moka injected her fangs into tsukune but her body gave up, then a burst of white light generated around tsukune, "hehehe, just when I thought you were dead you arise once more, just what are you?" midou walked towards tsukune "but you're quite interesting, it's been a while since I had this much fun, from here on out it's going to be hell, I'll make mince meat out of you aono tsukune" midou has sealed his fate taking on the new tsukune.


	36. Chapter 36

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 36

"Quickly they took tsukune into the old building back there!" mizore was leading us deep into the forest, thoughts on if they are alright floods my mind but another thought was more prominent, the question if the outcast monsters killed tsukune or moka was pushed to inject her blood. Hate filled my eyes, and worry, my deep concern of tsukune caught the eye of kurumu who was keeping up with me, "are you worried about tsukune?" she finally ask "yes kurumu, he's been put in a dangerous situation and I'm getting more and more scared the closer I get"

"don't worry I'm sure when we arrive we can save him" she as always been so optimistic, makes me jealous, because what I'm going to see I wish I had positivity flood my mind. Once I arrive I didn't get to see the battle that took place I just saw tsukune hold up a person or an amalgamation of sharp objects on a body, "oh no, tsukune" I worried "Moka what's going on? Are you alright" yukari was first to notice moka sitting in rubble "I thought when tsukune has your blood he is also a vampire so why isn't the water affecting him?" kurumu interjected "No, this isn't vampire blood that we normally see, this is-"

"tsukune has become a ghoul" my eyes was filled with dread, and when we turn back tsukune was wailing on the dude he held and then was swarmed by others just for them to be swatted, and I heard him cackle in mockery. "moka?.." she looked at me "why did you do this?" she became hesitant "you turned one of my closest friends, my own childhood friend into a being of destruction, why?" I had eyes filled to the brim of hatred almost could be confused for my otheself's eyes "I..I didn't have a choice"

"BULLSHIT! you know what you could of done" I stared her down "You could of let him die! That would have been the better choice!" she stared at me in total confusion has if that was never on the table "i-I can't kill him! He's your friend don't you care if he's alive!"

"THIS ISN'T BEING ALIVE!" a burst of my chaos energy howled in anger "WHAT YOU'VE DONE IS DOMED HIM UNTIL HE DIES! AND Now I must end this!" my anger cooled a bit, and apparently the water too because yukari turned off a fire hydrant "my dear moka we are going to have A Long talk about your voice in this world" I walked towards tsukune has he continued to beat down on a body, "tsukune… my dear friend, do you remember me?" darkness engulphed my body and rose a demon with a goal, he just stared at me dead eyes plastered on him "remember what I told you tsukune? the promise back in the bathroom, I told you if you don't leave and live in the human world away from this lifestyle then the very friends you created would have to take your life into their hands?" tsukune rose to face me, "just die and our life will be easier" he stared at me a threw a punch, "stop!" a hey kick sent him flying upwards, "I hope tsukune isn't in there, because if he looked at me with those terrified eyes It would hurt me deep inside" my eyes glowed with hatred that I must do this, but the beast that replaced tsukune stared back as if I'm a next prey.

Fury of punches and kicks never ending for tsukune, backing him into a wall. "tsukune stop moving so this doesn't hurt me anymore"

"Wait! Shiva why are you doing this?!" kurumu in the back of the room was shouting in confusion "Ask moka! I'm busy and she's the expert in this scenario!" I responded not taking my eyes of tsukune, "what does he mean? Moka?"

"sigh, he needs to kill tsukune for the pure reason that the vampire blood has taken control over his weak body, she when someone gets blood injected into them there are two endings, he dies or is controlled and turns into a ghoul" kurumu was shocked about such a matter "see when someone becomes a ghoul they lose all possession of will, living on the soul instinct which resolves around thirst for blood, he won't stop until everything is dead or he dies. I would take responsibility for turning him into that, but shiva holds more of a bond to tsukune and so went to claim his life" kurumu's eyes panned back to see tsukune completely bloodied and me still beating him to death.

"Please my friend I don't like doing this, just die!" I raised a hand to bring it down but "NO! shiva stop!" kurumu was in front of me "kurumu? What are you doing?"

"you promised to not kill anyone! And why would you break your promise on your best friend of all people!" I had tears well in my eyes "kurumu I must do this!"

"Why I thought you cared about him!?" I lowered my hand and felt depress "you…won't…understand the importance"

"Then tell me! Shiva tell me so I could understand your pain and help!" kurumu begged "kurumu.." tears flooded my eyes "I-I'm sorry but I can't say" she didn't like my answer "sh-iva?"

"oh NO! Kurumu look out!" in her stupid moment tsukune took advantage of the moment to attack her, "Gyak!" I moved kurumu out of the jab just to receive it "Ughh, TSUKUNE!" I brought a hand down a cracked his arm in half "Rawww!" even screams like an animal "Step off!" I threw out his hand, then kicked him upwards. I stood opposing tsukune with a bleeding gut "Shiva!" kurumu ran to my side "see kurumu he'll do this to anyone, love and compassion has flown out of his ear, so now the slow death Is off, I'll kill him immediately" I retracted my claws and death replaced my stares "I am very sorry kurumu for breaking your promise but things have gotten out of hand,"

"rrrr ahahah-gyak!" I returned the jab he gave earlier, followed by a round house kick sending him flying, "I'm very sorry my friend" I thought to myself, "I didn't want this to happen, I always considered you to be my closest friend, I would never dream of hurting you" sorrow repeated in my head has my attacks become more dangerous, punches to the ground which his body bounced and kicks launching extreme force into the air and overhead swings bring him down "please rest now tsukune, let the creature on the other end rest your soul and be with your family"

"I'm so sorry, my first friend, tsukune aono" I let out a scream has I brought my finale attack down, the first attack he saw me in my demon form, "tsukune!" but I was halted.

Blacken ropes constricted around my movements lifting me away "What?! Who interferes this time!" I yelled as I followed the ropes to two people in robes, "hehehe, you sure did a number one him shiva Abaddon?" one of the mysterious people approached tsukune "what are you planning?, and how do you know my name?!"

"relax, have faith" he raised his hand up holding a necklace similar to the rosary around moka's neck, he started chanting some crazy ohms, then a great flash of light appeared when the necklace touched tsukune. "what did you do?" I questioned "don't worry shiva, this person is an exorcist he came to save tsukune" the other person threw off their robes, and revealed the face "it's been awhile how has everyone been?" out appeared ruby-san the witch at the hill "I've come to return the favour you did for the witch's hill" she responded.


	37. Chapter 37

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 37

Darkness flashed over my eyes, fading in and out reminds me of a video recorder where it actually took a bunch of picture every second, to produce a film. 'I believe that's a tape record' how it's you again 'yes welcome back I didn't think you'll remember me' how can I, you have this unforgettable presence, 'thank you' your welcome. Anyway why am I here? 'well your just recovering from the jab the ghoul left on you' oh yeah tsukune do you know how he is? 'yes thanks to that exorcist he sleeps in a hospital covered in bandages thanks to you but at least he isn't rampaging around killing every person you care about, I would take it into my hands to finally eliminated that threat' I guess I'm glad the exorcist came in time? 'yes I'm thankful too'. May I ask what are you? 'I am you' no, no I would like to no more about you, I only have a picture and some in audio words 'ah, yes I remember you checked the achieves for my eyes to see through okay then, I am %&$ or we are &%$ due to a locket in your mind we are inseparable so I live here until you speak the verse' the verse? 'yes you remember "I play devils advocate" I'm still impress you remember the line to summon me' wait I don't remember this line, is that why I have locked memories? 'oh-kay that's weird I thought you knew It and relied on me when you can't do anything but I guess looking at the scenario it's more fight or flight then anything?' so it's based on instinct in the end? 'it seems so?' alright then. Oh one more thing can you hear my thoughts? 'yes I even share them, giving the same opinion has well' oh.. so you hear everything? 'yes nothing you think of is different to what I think of as well' oh… 'don't worry I also think kurumu will make a great wife' What?! I don't think that (the waters shook violently but with calm) 'can you relax your disturbing the waters' oh sorry, sorry, hey but when can I wake up? 'oh anytime I'll finish your repairs on your body and you'll be better in the next hour or so' okay then how do I get out again? 'like… this!' I felt a wave crash into my head causing me to jump out of the bed and come face with a white wall, "ahhh! What?!" I darted my head to see curtains of blue and beds of white, "am.. I in a hospital?"

"so you are the first to awake"

"wow it's the creepy dude from before?!" I jumped by his sudden appearance "wow, you are rude, I saved your friend and everything" I was confused "friend? I looked towards my left where he pointed and saw tsukune looking normal and in a lot of bandages "Oh! so he's okay then?" he nodded "you also did quite the number on him, almost has if he returned human he would of died that instant" he's not good with being calming now is he "alright thanks again"

"no problem" was responded and continued to be some how dead, in the corner I was very concern "so you're awake shiva-kun? Don't mind him he's a friend" I turned around to see sleepy heads around a girl in a blacken dress, "oh good morning ruby-san how have you been?" I responded seeing he sit with yukari-chan resting on her lap, "I've been good since you saved me and my master as well as the ranch"

"that's cool, that place is very pretty I'm glad it's safe" the moment I finished talking two small heads started to rise "uhh, what's going on?" kurumu blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes "shiva..?"

"nope just a spitting image of the real thing" I joked at her tiredness "oh-okay" she fell back asleep "Wait a second your not fake!" she jumped back up and lunched at me "when did you work that out?" I questioned being squeezed "grrrr… shiva!"

"yellow" I responded not realise how annoyed she is "you.. broke.. your.. promise… Again!" she started pinching my checks in frustration "owowowowoo, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry quite pinching my sensitive checks!" she released now grabbing my shirt "you… know I was so worried, this unconscious and passing out for days on end is really hurting me." She made me feel terrible, which I pulled her into a hug "shush, don't cry I'm still here and I'm not leaving your side, how about I make it up to you?" this sparked her attention "what you got?" was her responses "I'll take you on a date just us with no interference as an apology for nearly dying multiple times" she thought about humming her choices, "yes I'll take it" she smiled and rested back on me, "AHHHH!"

"Ahhh!" I screamed has tsukune finally woke up with a loud scream, scaring everybody well except the exorcist in the corner pretty sure he's really dead "and the finale member as awaken" nope the creepy dude is still alive, "having nightmares I presume, about loved ones murdering you?" tsukune was terrified can't blame him. "Whoaaah! Who are you?! Where am I!?"

"I must tell you to relax you'll strain yourself too much" the exorcist mentioned "yeah, those injourys look terrible, sorry" I spoke causing tsukune to turn, and stare, stare hard like I was ghost of his fears, he remembers, "hey buddy? Are you okay?" he was blinking, furious, sweating buckets "tsukune?" I saw it in he's eye, the fear you get in nightmares like its too late and you can't move, I knew he remember, the time he stared into my eyes for the receiving end of my power, this hurt more than any physical wound can inflict. "tsukune I know your scared maybe you want some questioned answered?" ruby finally spoke up, and tried to get tsukune to speak "wh-what… happened?" was all he said staring at ruby this time "you turned into a ghoul, and now you're here normal but broken because the exorcist and I stopped shiva from killing you," He's eyes filled with dread has he slowly turned his head towards me "sh-shiva? Tried.. to kill… me?" I looked away not wanting to see the horror in his eyes "yes.. but we got there in time I'm pretty sure he didn't want to kill you but was pushed to that conclusion" ruby tried to comfort the tension but it was telling a victim's wife to forgive the murder, dead end. "please look at your right hand tsukune-kun" the exorcist tried to break the tension this time. "what? Is this?" he questioned "a holy lock, it's very similar to Akashiya moka's sealed rosary, it's holy power is stopping the vampire blood in you from growing out of control, in other words that's your lifeline from becoming a ghoul" it seems he spiked the tension more than cooling it down, "ummm, thank.. you, thank you very much, why did you save someone like me?"

"oh, heheh and old friend said I need to look after you" a friend he says must be hard to come knowing his posture "yes, it is hard to find good friends now a days" shit, he reads minds? He just laughing at me "who is he?" tsukune questioned "oh nice fellow, dark gloomy eyes, smokes a cigar" the bus driver? "EEEEH?! The bus driver!?" tsukune shouted "yeah, he said to come save you, something along to the lines of he's in major shit this time and close to the end?" he knows way to much.

Tsukune played with the lock looking dreadful about it, like his humanity was flung out the window and he was left behind to rot. "hey buddy?" I tried to speak to him but still afraid of those terror filled eyes, "I'm sorry" tsukune was somewhat confused "for… what exactly?"

"I put you in those bandages, I pushed you away instead of helping you and your eyes still bleed terror from what I've done, so I'm sorry" I pleaded hoping he at least understands "then you are forgiven" this spiked my attention, causing me to sit up "why?" I replied "because you did what was right, 'to save a life it means to hurt another', that was something you always said when we were young" I remember, the times when bullies came at us, tsukune always wanted to forgive and befriend them all but they didn't share the same viewpoint, so I would hurt them. "yes, tsukune I remember, you were so optimistic that before every fight you wanted mercy because you knew they would be the ones to be seriously injured" I had tears flowing down my face "i-I wh-wish i-I ca-can go ba-back to those times.." sounds of rattling chains followed as tsukune extended his arm "hey cheer up, we are here now because of those times so lets keep flying through things? K" he made a fist extended to me, I looked into his eyes and hope bloomed inside instead. I copied extending my arm a giving a fist bump, "Yeah lets, tsukune aono".


	38. Chapter 38

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 38

"alrighty then, let's take off those bandages!" tomorrow arise and the nurse in training here came with a doctor to check on our injuries. "wow you boys have some incredible recuperative ability, tsukune-kun even thought you were beaten to a pulp, having multiple bones broken, you are standing perfectly fine" my bad "and shiva-kun you had a giant hole in your gut and now you are in perfect condition" I'm flattered, "if this keeps up you boys will be out by tomorrow" sweet "anyways, It seems that you got into a dispute with a bad bunch of apples? The outcast monsters I believe?... be careful they are unpredictable, and may be hiding anywhere and we wouldn't want you guys to be hospitalise again?" he wasn't very reassuring this time around, "that won't be a problem, I'll protect my darling from anything" kurumu held me in a hug "thank you kurumu, and I'll protect tsukune while you have my back" I pattered her head, "yeah I'll protect tsukune-san too!" the loud empathy of yukari "if it ok with you I'll like to help as well.." and the shy timid of ruby-san "now isn't that sweet, everyone wants to protect you" I reassured tsukune "I throw my life in has well for tsukune" and the coldness of mizore "and another person for you tsukune, aren't you lucky"

"yeah, but what about… moka-san?" he sounded so sad, "mmm, before you go see her, mind if I talk to her first?" I asked "wait?! Is she here? Where?!"

"I'm asking that I talk to her first, there something I must talk to her about first" he wanted to denied, eager to be with her, but he understood the pain she might be in "okay be quick I want to talk to her" I gave him a nod and started to walk but I gained a follower "kurumu, I'm going to be alone on this, k?"

"uuhhh, why?" she whined "don't complain just stay here, also mizore no lurking around I'll know if you're there" I stared her down as she was still under the bed "fine… I'll be with tsukune anyway" with that settled I opened the doors and saw the one and only, "Hey! Moka before you leave, I need to ask you something!" I caught her attention before she opened the doors for the exits "shiva? What are you doing?"

"wow I'm insulted not even a good morning and already questioning my motives"

"s-sorry" she muttered "sigh, moka do you remember the promise I told you when tsukune became a ghoul?" she spiked wondering how I know she remembers "ye-yeah, how did you know I remembered?"

"because the moka I knew would have been sitting by his side waiting for him to wake up, unless she remembers digging her fangs into him making him the very creature of bloodlust vampires can't stand" she spiked some tears looking down in dread "why are you avoiding him moka-san?" I questioned "be-because I always stood protecting him, and when I doomed his health by destroying his body, destroying his humanity I thought it would be best If I left"

"sigh, moka you pick flowers from a garden bed because they're beautiful right?" she looked at me confused "ye-yeah I guess?"

"then you place them in a vase so you can stare at their beauty as long las long as you like" she nodded "however no matter what mixture to create the flower will wither and die" she knew all this but didn't understand it's importance "what are you saying shiva?"

"imagine that flower is tsukune, he grew up in the garden bed aka the human world and was plucked and put in this vase, this school! And you've given him a mixture to help him last longer but he'll eventually die" she became sad again "and you are saying that putting him back in the garden bed will save him? My dear moka that isn't going to help tsukune that'll make things worst" she was so confused but I struck her interest "how would it make things worse, I would be saving him by pushing him away"

"then you don't know tsukune at all" I spoke firmly, causing her to jump "tsukune couldn't get into any highschool back at the human world, he failed every entrance exam" this shocked moka "his life back there was miserable, the wind carried the gossip but it only spread insults, every one of his friends was leaving him behind, it was horrible" I felt pain has I heard every word re-enact in my mind, "and they weren't words you hear from the people you hate these were mean taunts only friends can know!" I was angry "but now, he's happy here, he has friends who would never dare say rude things behind his back, nor will they leave him in the dust" I stood firm, staring moka down trying to send a message, "so ask me moka do you plan on leaving tsukune, just like those fake friends that once stood by his side but the moment they saw flaw they disappeared, well are you?"

"No! I don't want tsukune to hate me!" she finally broke into those tears she's held back, "come, come don't cry, you just need to speak to him" I brought her into a hug and patted her head, "b-but… wh-wh-what if… he d-doesn't even want.. to see me?!" she looked terrible, crying her eyes sore "moka, relax and breathe, didn't I already covered tsukune is someone who avoids hating others? Why would you be the first exception?" she didn't have an answer just shrugging at me, "I believe that tsukune will forgive your choice and learn to live with it, so why not go say your 'good mornings' and your 'sorrys' so we can move on to must pleasing matters, k?" she agreed and I lead her to the room where everyone is waiting.

* * *

 **guys you won't believe this but I am being fucked in the ass by this CHAPTER!**

 **kill me!**

 **if you know this chapter its meant to build tsukune's relationship with moka because she was the one was trying to kill him, but guess who exists to intervene ME!**

 **so i'm having troubles trying to create this universe of mine, because I would like to come back to this with a new one and start the Rosario vampire 2 but I don't want to had these two charters coming up!**

 **so please help me out leave a comment and suggest because I'm all ears for everyone**


	39. Chapter 39

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 39

"FREEEEEEDOM!" I screamed has I stood outside the hospital, feeling the burning sunlight on my skin, it was really dark inside, "yeah it's nice to have light once and a while?" tsukune added "I really don't care about the sun, it's a bit irritating" moka complained, obviously "of course the vampire is first to complain, would you rather hang upside down in a dark room, surrounded by bats"

"Shiva! That's all stupid stereotypes made my foolish human's and their movies" she seemed really annoyed "really? When I think about it? It really is very silly" tsukune spoke up "wait?! You really thought vampires actually did those stereotypes?"

"well, moka sucks blood that is like the most common stereotype out there, and her weakness are anything with purity" he made his point, a very strong one "okay, what about demons?" I spoke really concerned "well their chaotic, beings from the underworld, always evil natured" I boiled "We're Not! Evil Natured!" I burst, fear spread through his eyes, "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lashed my anger when I knew it was coming" I turned away, dread filling my heart "hey, hey don't feel bad I am only human, I would only know human knowledge, why not teach me things about your monster self?" my curiosity spiked "really?" I questioned "yeah! And why don't everyone else help me learn their monster forms, if your willing to spare some time?" tsukune bowed towards the rest of the group "oh sure, I'll gladly let tsukune learn more about me" moka suggested "I'll also through my hat in, to teach him- desu" yukari chirped "I think it would be a fun experience, anything to be with shiva!" Kurumu sounded enthusiastic "and beside, why not spice it and learn more about each other… right… shiva?" she pressed against me for her offer, "Oh.. ye-yeah sure…" she spread a smile across her face with pleasure sown in, "Yahooo!~ and don't leave anything out, k" ohh, she tempting real hard "will you love birds chill, this is an event to help tsukune not get groins wet" before I knew it I was frozen and Kurumu too, "mizore, un-freeze them" tsukune the life saver "fine…"

"s-s-so… c-c-cold" me and Kurumu were drenched. Hair, wet clothes, wet, "wait a second?" I panned across to Kurumu and saw what was heaven for most boys, transparent top "Wahhhh! I'm going to go shower! Bye!"

"wait, shiva?!" before I was questioned I took off "what's with him?" tsukune questioned "Ahhh!" Kurumu yelled holding her chest "what's wrong, Kurumu?" tsukune question, getting a bit to close, has he got a quick glimpse of Kurumu, chest "ahhh!" he shared a scream "Don't Look Pervert!" she battered poor tsukune away and run off, did I forget to mention Kurumu didn't have any bra on today.

3 days have passed since I was hospitalise and a week since tsukune got involved with the outcast monsters. Nothing seem out of the ordinary, calming classes, some gossip was flying around already about tsukune beating midou to a pulp. I was sitting on the roof resting on the railings enjoying the bento Kurumu made for me, it had fried prawn, egg rolls and a mini salad there were cookies that came with it but I'm store that for later, "no time like the present, ahhh~"

"you have a very special lunch, did someone special make It for you?" I daunting voice appeared form the shadows of, the roof entrance "good morning, how can I help you?" I closed up the bento "oh nothing much just came to offer a deal to stop this travesty between us and your group" us he says "and who are you representing?" I stood up placing the bento down "well the outcast monsters of course" there was a loud crash and rubble "my, my that was dangerous, I'm giving you a chance to end the dispute between our groups" he was fast he moved out of the way and appeared where I was sitting, "greetings I'm kiria of the outcast monsters, pleasure to meet you" this mad lad actually doesn't want to duke it out and lose, "well I've said my greetings what do you want?"

"hehe, why so hostile? It might not be hard to believe after the easy victory for your friend with midou but rest assure if I wanted I would of immediately killed you guys" he got down from the railings picking up my bento taking a wif of it's scent "mmm, this is really good, give my complements to the chief" I won't "but anyway, I seek entertainment, then you guys will be let off the hook," entertainment he say, like we're his muse "like your friend moka Akashiya, I've seen her fight and she's a vampire to boot"

"and let me guess, your 'entertainment' is a fight with her?"

"correct, oh but keep this a secret from everyone, just bring moka-san" those were his last words then he disappeared, "the fool does he not know tsukune is the only one to successfully take the rosary off….. Wait a second! He stole my bento!" I yelled infuriated, "welp I guess I'm going to see him again."

"tic, toc I'm on the clock, seconds pass but hours are waste, tic, tic tok" I sat in the tree, the tree of peace and memories, repeating "what to do, what to do" knowing full well what I must do, yet "is it right to sell a friend, even if they would win?, there are so many positive outcomes for giving moka to freaky bastard, I can stop him easily or by some cool coincident I can rip off the rosary and boom moka, but we could be outnumbered or I would be outnumbered in some case" I would have been lost in thought if some angelic wings blocked my sunlight, to bad it wasn't an actual angel but the next best thing "hello darling~" and the voice of one too, "hello Kurumu my dear, how have you been" Kurumu stood above me just to fall into a cuddle, "I've been good, I was just looking for you" she held me in a hug, which I just caressed her head, "oh well if you every need to find me just come here"

"and if you're not here?" she questioned "then dream, dream about me being there and I'll arrive" a promise has been made now I'm death bounded to it "okay, I'll hold you too it." She smelt so nice, probably a new shampoo and her skin was so nice soft yet firm and clean, white skin shinning in the sunlight, I was in bliss that I forgot about the deal I made. "hey shiva~"

"good evening?" I responded "may I ask you to do something for me?"

"a favour?" I questioned "something like that, it's… just…." She stuttered on her words "yessss?..."

"I was wondering…. If…." She taking her dam time, "would… you… like.. to spend… the night….. together…. At my place?" she was red blush and soon I was "uhhh? Uh?! UHHHH!? Really!?" I was ecstatic and jumpy with hints of nervous behaviour "ummmm… yeah, because we've been together for so long and I want to grow closer at least" what does she mean?! "and I feel so lonely without you and maybe just for tonight you can be with me?" Where is she going with this!? "I-I-I-I" I seemed to have frozen a bit "shiva are you alright?" her worry was climbing up "i-I'd love to" my mouth talk?! Without my brain?! "really?" her eyes seemed to sparkle "Yes!" I shouted my answer?! How!? "Yahoo~! I'm so happy shiva!" she tackled me into a hug and wouldn't let go, I also just snapped back into reality "wait kurumu?! Ahhh!" and there goes gravity, "ahhhh~ Kurumu are you okay? Why did you tackle me?" I was in pain "I'm sorry I got exited, hehehe" she didn't' let go, still gripping me "so what time will I see you?" she mentioned "oh? I don't know I've got something to finish, so I might be an hour or so"

"what are you doing?" she questioned "oh, ummm can't tell you, my chances will be ruined"

"hmmmmmm, shiva..." she stared daggers at me "hello.." I responded nervously "return to my place at 4 pm" that's what she wanted "alright so two hours, that could work"

"actually you have one hour" she responded "wait! What!?" I looked at my hand and the time ticks 3:23 pm "oh shit, well I better be off, if you can" I gestured her to get off hoping she follows "humph, I don't I kind of like sleeping here" she fell into a sleeping state while clutching me in a hug "Kurumu!... I will cancel the date I was going to take you on" I threaten her, in a mocking way has well "mmmm, don't do that, I'll get off" she complained but kept her word, unhooking her arms and standing up, "thank you Kurumu, I'll see you at 4" once I rose up I gave her a peck on the cheek, "mmm, mm, mm don't keep me waiting" she gave me her share of peck and walked off, "alright time to destroy an annoying highbred."


	40. Chapter 40

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 40

3:40 pm, I waited on a cliffside surrounded by graveyards, the sky gloomed with abandonment and seas crashed with rage with sorrow following behind. "it's quite beautiful the soaring waves along the cliffside" so he appeared "what took you so long?" I mentioned turning around to see a smug face looking at me "what do you mean I've always been here, I was waiting for you to turn in moka-san and I can enjoy my entertainment" foolish child "yare, yare that's a shame, because no matter what you said I'm not turning in a friend for you to get a turn on" I spoke harsly pushing a little energy through, "whew~ that's some power you've got almost matches the big mouth you've got" if he only knew "but you can't even be a taste for my entertainment"

"then prove it" I stared him down "prove.. what?" he stood up "prove that I'm not even a taste, if you can then I'll bring moka but if you can't even touch me then you'll leave me and everyone of my friends alone" a deal has been made, turning back won't be acceptable "tsk, you sure have a big mouth but first why not you have a taste of a bit of power from someone else, before you match me?" he slapped his smug back on and clicked his fingers, "let me introduce these are my friends but don't worry they aren't related to the outcast monsters I brought them along to distracted you from moka," giant one eyed freaks fell from the sky, their skin is bumpy, jagged and they wore tuxedos? "cyclops, hey? They are quite strong reaching A tier when they can walk, however…" I couldn't afford to waste time, "they are nothing compared to me…" a devilish grin was sprung right before darkness engulphed my body consume skies swirling clouds of thunder and lightning. "What?! Is this power?" the blond fellow yelled "just a bit of chaos mixed with destruction!" the form was conjured to fight once again, deep purple eyes, sharpen wings and claws and armour darker then the abyss, "wow! You are quite interesting maybe I might fight you?"

"too, late" a quick shift of position appearing behind all three of them, "hehehehe, what are you- kya!" one of them fell to the floor, "bro what- gya!" then the other. "what happened to them?!"

"kiria was it? Your friends were simply put, concussed" I stood at the base of their feet staring onwards "tsk, I guess I was wrong you are more then just a taste after all" atleast he's able to learn just doesn't understand yet, "oh I'm still a taste? that's a shame, but are you ready?" I turned around and walked towards him, "ready… for… what?" he seemed scared "ready to be placed under my boot so fast that you will only realise it tomorrow?" he flinched "big mouth has usual all you know I'm already standing victory"

"are you sure" I appeared face to face, staring down at him with dread-filled eyes "wh-when did you"

"why so confused like you can't tell where I am?" I was behind this time, feeling his heart beat faster every step "how did you?! What?!" I was gone "Now I'll give you the choice, leave us alone and live somewhere else peacefully or lose horribly to me, pick now kiria" he darted back and forth looking for me unable to locate anything, it was dark "where are you?!" he blasted confused "over here… no over here… oh come on not there here" I mocked him, having my sweet fun "Stop mocking me!"

"Bahahaha, someone's angry, cheer up you still need to decided your fate" sounds echoed everywhere bouncing off walls, "grrrr, face me like a monster!"

"what do you mean? I am, monster use what they can to win because fairness isn't built in their nature, its that what the outcast monster revolve around?" I could hear his blood boiling, "AHhhhh! Fight me!"

"I already did" a voice echoed behind him but when he spun around he opened his to a pool of blood and a note on a tombstone in front of him, reading it says 'I told you, you would only releases it tomorrow, also forgot to mention I had a date with my girlfriend so I couldn't stay long, but turn me over for a surprise', he raised his arm weakly taking the pin off, letting the note fall and landing the other side revealing it was a picture indeed but he was angered, "the… little… shit." There stood shiva over kiria's head with his boot on him, and some pen inscription 'remember, step off' "AHHHHHH! Screw you!" he howled letting the wind carry his voice to how every far.

 **Yesterday during 4:02 pm**

"man he was an easy fight, I feel bad using fear on him he could of actually been fun, (fear: the power to drive someone to insanity or to hold someone at bay) Now I sound like him freaky" I was gliding across the sky in a peaceful atmosphere, "I'm so nervous!, I'm really going to be stay at her room for a night, is this allowed I don't know, Ahhhh!" I was still shaky about the scenario, "okay, okay chill, relax you'll fly down, find her room and say hi… simple" I was shaking, I felt like I was taking her to prom, then it hit me, literally a wall "Ah!, ow what? Oh I'm here" I made it to the entrance of the dorms. I lowered myself to the sliding doors and turned back "okay, okay let do this" I jumped and shaked myself, "go in, ask which room Kurumu Kurono lives at then say you are giving you something she forgot, yeah simple and perfect, let's go" I stopped bouncing and started walking, but I wasn't prepared "hello… my… darlings… how… may… I…. help… you…." fuck, it's her "bus driver lady!" I was shocked "what… are… you…. doing…. Here… this… is…. The…. Woman… dorms…." She sounded annoyed "ummmmm, uhhhhhhh" I broke "You…. are…. the…. Worst… pervert…/ peeper… to.. ever…. Exist…. Now…. Go….. back…. To…. Your…. Dorm…." She pointed back to the exist "i-I'm sorry, but I came here for someone" I finally responded "oh…..really…?" she questioned, not buying it "yes, I'm here to give something to Kurumu Kurono"

"what… is… this… item…?" shit, "ummmm, home-work?" a poor excuse "and… where…. Is… this… home…work….?" Dammit "ohhhh, ummmm I've got it right here," I'm screwed "nice….try…. but… your… a… terrible… liar…. Shiva-kun….." it seems I wasn't going to make it, but some loud taps rushing down stairs "wait!? Shiva are you here?!" saved at last "Ahh Shiva you made it, just a bit late but here none the less" kurumu rushed down stairs in bunny slippers while wearing a purple gown with red reflecting with it, she looked beautiful, "ohhhh…. Kurumu …Kurono….. do… you… know….him?" the lady asked kurumu "oh yes he's my boyfriend he came here so we can study maths together," unlike me kurumu can lie flawlessly, "boy…..friend?...him…?" she questioned the relationship, "well….I… would…never…think….shiva…the…..demon….would…get…. a…. girlfriend"

"that hurts, like really deep" I gripped my chest in pain "hehehe, don't tease him Jem, he's a great boyfriend, I'm lucky I was the first to claim him"

"don't speak about me like a toy!" I was red faced "he..he..he…he….,you…sure…did…" even she joined In, "anyway come on, darling my room is this way" she beckoned me to follow, but "hey…shiva…come..here….for…a…sec…" I was halted for a sec "remember… keep….it…pg…13.." dam, I leaned in for a whisper "how about pg13+?" she looked at me very stern "don't..push…you…luck…" it was worth a try "come on shiva, stop pasteurizing her" I hurried my step and took kurumu's hand and she lead me on.


	41. The stormy relationship

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 41

" **The stormy relationship"**

After being dragged along by kurumu that felt like an eternity I finally arrived at her room, room 343 weird coincident, "Shiva, I'll just tell you know it's a bit messy in here so can you stay out here while I clean for a sec?" I just nodded and rest on the wall, "I still can't believe this is happening, I'm actually got invited to a girls room" I was profound full of excitement. This would be the second time going over to anyone's room, I only ever went to tsukune's, "okay you can come in now" the door pride itself open but no kurumu stood at it, "umm kurumu? Where are yo-Wahhhh ahh ha! What's going on!?" when I walked in there was rose pettles leading to the bed where they were spread around even more, and lights were off but candles lit the room and kurumu was sitting legs folded, down to her underwear holding a 'yes' pillow, "please… be… gentle with me, darling~" WHAT IS THIS! She was blushing hard and acting sheepish. "wh-wh-what go-go-going on here?!" I was surprised "shiva, your so dense" what?! "a girl gives you signals and you're still confused" what, what, what "I-I-I did see your signals… it's just…" she was confused with a mixture of concern, "just.. what?"

"it's… just.. I don't feel prepared for such a jump"

"why? We've been together for so long, I love you and you love me and I really want you to be with me forever" I feel a horrible shake in my heart "I know!, I know but I'm scared" she looked shocked to hear this, "scare of what? Shiva talk to me" 'you should tell her of your pain' a voice echoed in my head "I-I-I'm scared of… attachment" this caused a ripple to strain on my heart "attach…ment?" kurumu was confused "are you afraid of getting close to me? Do you actually despise me?!" she jumped to conclusions fast "No!, no, no, no I'll never hate you it's just…"

"Just what! Shiva!" she was tearing up fast, "I'm terrified of falling to deep in love with people! I don't won't to get hurt because I was attached to someone who couldn't love me!" I broke in tears before she could and became frustrated, "I-I'm sorry for yelling. I should leave you alone" I turned away a went for the door but a pair of hands locked me in place, "I'll never hate you either, even if you wish me dead I'll love you and I don't want you to be mad because of me" kurumu hugged me tight, I was an emotional wreck, crying my tears till red eyes and voice damaged, "w-why… do y-you even care about m-me?" I managed to say, "because you're a strong person, building your walls so high that no one can challenge you" so she cared about my strength "however with walls so high not even friends can help you, and I know what that feels like" she ranted on, "I came here with one goal in mind, to never let anyone climb my walls and live soullessly in this school attaching men with my looks" my heart acked hearing those words "but you, moka and even tsukune came around and broke down my walls seeing my true emotions and even though I treated you terribly you embraced me with caring arms" I still don't know where she's going with this, "and that's why I care about you because of how much I put you through you didn't think harshly of me and now I'll do the same! I'm break those walls and embrace you, caring for you whenever your in pain" he hugs became softer, "so please, let me continue to care for you, love you and make all the pain in the past disappear" she responded growing ever so close to my body, I rotated around, and was meet with the beautiful eyes of forgiveness, that I broke into tears "k-kur-u-mu~" my eyes drained like a watery can, and my voice scratchy, "I-I w-was so broken before I met you~" I responded, "I never want to feel pain again" she gave me her best smile with tears still falling "y-yes shiva I'll never hurt you or let you be hurt ever again, I promise" this finally fully broke me and dropped to my knees closing the hug kurumu was still giving me.

We cradled each other for about twenty minutes straight just relaxing in the others embrace, it was like we were sleeping. "hey shiva darling?" kurumu was the one to break the moment "yes, kurumu my love?"

"do you think we should go to bed? I'm at least tired and it's pretty late," good point she made, "wait are we sharing a bed?"

"yeah, is that alright?" she responded blushing a bit "oh yeah no problems here, might want to wash myself first"

"oh yeah, you do kind of smell" she waved her hand her face gesturing stench, "hey don't be so mean" I complained giving her a laugh, "hehehe, well the bathroom is past the kitchen you'll see it" she smiled and pointed to her right. It was a pretty small bathroom only fitting a bathtub and washing station but it was still pretty big, I sat at the station and grabbed a shower head and turn it on hot. Water leaked from my hair to the end of my back filling me with comfort, then the door slid open, "huh?... Uh! Kurumu!" she stood at the entrance with nothing but a towel, "um, um, um wh-what is going on?"

"I thought you could use some help washing your back?" she was sheepish again, blood leaked from my nose, "o-oh.. kay" she strutted her way over and sat behind me I handed her soap and sponge and she brushed away. However she couldn't let her quietness best her, "you know, I've taken a notice that your skin is very rough and edged, like there is no trace of smooth feature"

"oh yeah, that's what I pay for being a sensitive person, rough skin to protect a fragile heart"

"well I'm going to change that" she declared "oh really?"

"yes, I'll protect you from now on and you'll never have to hide away your heart" she was too sweet for this world, "thank you, kurumu." Eventually we got out of the bathroom, all nice and clean, and the realisation just hit me, "oh dam, I didn't bring my sleepwear" I spoke frustrated "oh no worries I've got clothes for you to wear" wait a second "you do?"

"yeah come look" she opened a sliding door to her cupboard and low and be hold a bunch of clothes and shoes around my size "W-what?!"

"what do you think?" she responded proudly, "well I'm think how and why?"

"well it wasn't easy, because I wanted to surprise you but no one really knew your weight and height aspect, so I had to steal your entrance format to find your sizes" so that's how, a bit creepy nonetheless, "and why I did it, because if were going to live together I'll need to ready to help my darling anyway I can"

"well okay kurumu, but you don't have to think so far ahead, we're still young and only been dating for a few months" she giggled at me "I'm not going to change my heart because you haven't agreed yet, I'll wait… because I know you'll say yes" imagine if I pulled a 'no' on her, she'll be so shocked, "fine, It's been a long day do you have a futon I can sleep on?" I caught her fidget and blush, "oh… there isn't a futon to use, because… we'll share a bed" she looked at little down, "are you sure? I can just sleep on the floor?"

"No!.. n-no I can't let you, I Won't let you" she empathised the won't "o-oh, kay but I'm not really comfortable, sharing the same bed after what's happened" she looked really annoyed "well I didn't plan for you to be such a virgin" I was insulted?! "hey! Why so mean now" her emotions did a 360 has she just puffed at me "what are you going to do about it? Clearly you won't get in my bed so you can't prove me wrong?", she crawled under the covers and tried to provoked me, and it worked "fine you win, move over" I received a slap on the wrist for grabbing a the blankets "you've missed your chance, now you get to sleep on the floor!" she threw a pillow at me causing me to be confused "wha~? You were just pressing me in to sleeping with you now I'm on the floor?"

"punishment for being a dense virgin" she rolled away from facing me, I was so hurt but I should of seen coming, "sigh have it your way, I'm sorry kurumu" when she rolled over she saw me bowing over then walk to the window, "wait? Where are you going?"

"this study session was fun kurumu, but it's gotten late I'll be heading home" I shot a dull expression but a smile nonetheless "wait you said you'll spend the night with me?!" she jumped straight out of the bed "yeah, I'm sorry I guess I'm too much of a virgin" her eyes snapped to sadness has the words struck her like bullets "s-shiva I didn't mean it" she pleaded "no, no your right bye kurumu" I took off blasting out the window "Wait! Shiva don't go! I'm SORRY!" I could hear the tears playing their melody in her words.


	42. The pain love brings

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 42

" **The pain love brings"**

Days have past I can only guess about three, because the suns rays did a rotation on my curtains around three times, I've been crying all the time sitting in a corner darken in shadows and repairing my walls making them stronger, then a knock at the door. "hey!? Buddy it's me tsukune are you there? I haven't seen you at class" I stood up from my corner, and walked slowly "everyone is worried about you! if your there can you open up and let me talk to you?" I got to the door raising my hand to the lock, "I heard you had a fight with kurumu, she's here with me and everyone else too" I stopped my hand from unlocking the door, hearing her name brought me to tears but I could speak. I heard little shuffles and 'go, go' "o-oh..kay, ummmm Shiva!" it was Kurumu's voice, it sounded scratchy and broken, "i-I've been thinking about you everyday" it got worse with ever word, like a record being scratched with nails, "a-an-d i-I'm sorry i-I never ment to hurt you… i-I w-want to be with you f-for-ever" this was destroying my heart string because I just released what's wrong with her voice, she's been crying tears to fill a river. "s-so p-plea-se c-can I l-look at you-r fa-ce on-ce more?" I didn't responded ripping those heart strings, "wah-WHY! Won't you answer me- wahhhhhhh!~" she broke pushing a knife into my heart, I blocked my ears hoping to avoid the pain, but it ringed like bells on a church, "come, come kurumu" a soft comforting voice dragged kurumu away from my door, it was moka "we must of missed him, he could just be out?"

"I… wish… you… were… right…. Moka….dear" oh no, "oh jem what are you doing here" moka replied "i've…. been…. Here…. Since… he…. Came…. Back…. He…. Hasn't…. left… his…. Room… and…. Has…. Beem… crying… has….much…. has… kurumu…" I was too deep in sadness to find it creepy, "he…. Stands… at… the… door…. Listening…." Oh no, "w-wah? Real…ly…?" kurumu questioned "s-s-shiva! Please o-open!" I crouched down and clutched my ears harder, "OPEN! THE DOOR! SHHHHIIIIVVVAA!" kurumu banged on the door destroying her voice "NOOOOOOOO! RRRRAAAAWWWWRRRR!" demonic aura just spewed out in an explosion, "I DON'T WANT TO BE SEEN OR SEE ANYONE! I'VE BEEN BROKEN BY THE ONE I LOVED!" after they were terrified they looked towards kurumu, who seemed shocked to hear "THE MOMENT I LET DOWN MY WALL SHE HURLED INSULTS! I WAS WEAK AND SHE TOOK ADVANTAGE OF IT!" kurumu was in the worst condition known in existence. Her face was destroyed with guilt, dread, hopelessness and fear, she said nothing, she couldn't think, the only thing that came out of her is gulps and sniffs and horrible sounds of tears just swarming her face, she then ran off, "Oh no, kurumu! tsukune we need to go after her!" moka called for tsukune "but what about shiva?" he questioned "forget him, he's locked himself in his room like a child we need to go after kurumu, yukari stay with him just in case he shows himself" yukari looked at moka still a little scared "and if he shows himself wack him with a anvil he deserves it" the last harsh words of moka, the painful truth is what I deserve.

'He hates me, he hates me, he hates me.' It was a chant rambling inside kurumu's mind destroying her heart and her mind. She never stopped running until she was deep in the woods coming a stop at a tree. Tired, depressed, angry, guilt these were the emotions that never left her mind and was stopping her from talking, sounds sniffs and hics only made things worse, but her heart wasn't blocked. She held her hands to her heart and dreamed, dreamed of the moments shared at this tree, the hugs, the kisses, the warmth, she dreamed of shiva appearing behind her hugging her close and forgiving her for being a terrible wife, a terrible girlfriend… a terrible friend, then the fallen twigs snapped. Kurumu spun around, hoping she was answered but "hey, hey, hey what are you doing at our tree?!" but it was a brutish figure, and three smaller people next to him, "yeah.. this is our tree, get lost!" the runts yelled "hey she looks kind of hot maybe she can stay?" a lustive grin from one of the other runts "yeah boss what do you think maybe with can 'chat' with her?" the last one spoke with a sinister grin, "alright~ she can stay and we'll have a long 'chat' with her, hehehe" the brutish fellow answered moving closer, kurumu backed up, against the tree "say you got a name, doll?" kurumu couldn't responded having a broken voice from screaming and crying "it's not nice! To ignore someone talking to you!?" the big guy slammed his palm enclosing kurumu, she should there scared unable to move "hey, hey, hey isn't this that succubus kurumu? I heard she quite the slut during first year?" the little runt spoke aloud "oh yeah it is her, she can 'chat' really long hours~" the other runt nudged his fellow runts "hey? But isn't she with that scary fella? Shiva I think he's name is?" the named brought a little shock to everyone "yeah? But where is he? I heard you don't really leave his side?" this is getting worse, "I guess it's our lucky day, we can 'chat' for the time then ditch you before shiva finds out, hehehe"

"heheheh" the runts repeated "pero~ why ought we wet acquainted?" he spoke letting out a long tongue going down his body, "heheheh, slurp~" the sound of grimy ooze going across kurumu's face tortured her heart, "hehehehe~" the big guy continued to laugh has his tongue went beyond safe borders, "mmmmm~" kurumu jumped from his disgusting tongue going down her shirt, she tried to grab it, "what are you doing pero~" the guy grabbed both her arms and raised it up still folding her body, "I'm going to have fun messing your body up pero~"

"wow the boss really doesn't hold back?" the small grunt repeated "yeah it's kind of scary but for as long has he's on our side I cool"

"yeah, what about you?" the smaller runt looked behind to hope to see the tallest runt but to no avail, "what? Where did big bro go?"

"I don't know? Hey?! Where are you?" it seems the middle child was left "h-hey! Boss!"

"What! Do you want?!" the big guy looked annoyed being interrupted is a common annoyance "did you know where my bros went?"

"You interrupted me for that, I should eat you now before you disappear" the runt was scared "ah hahaha, sorry I didn't mean to be so rude I'll look for them you-?" he backed away from his fear but was meet with a worst comparison, "ah! Is that you… you?! Bo-AH!" the boss turned around hearing the screams and saw no one, "what? Is this? Where are you runts!? I won't let you live when I find you!" he shouted into the forest, only letting the wind carry is rants but not far enough "grrr, I'll eat those bastards after I finished my best dish" he was cocky, but when he turned around fear took charge, "uh, ah yah! S-s-s-shiva! what are you doing here?!" the creature fell to the floor with his tongue still out dropping on the floor, shiva said nothing but eyed the tongue and where it went, "w-w-w-what a-a-a-are y-y-y-you g-g-g-going t-t-to do with m-m-m-me?" shiva ignored him, but the dead creature followed where he was looking, and just release what he was looking at and where it lead. Shiva saw it in logged in kurumu's breast wiggling about, angering him to a new limit "ahhhhhh! AhhhhhhH! I'm sorry!" he retracted his tongue whiplashing him in the mouth, "Ah! Shit~" he moaned in pain, "what did you do?-" the anger in his tone was imprinting in his mind, "i-i-i-I did nothing I swear!" shiva stepped closer, "ahhhh shiva what are you doing stay away!" the maggot was feeling fear and only fear "what did you do to kurumu?-" the anger filled his eyes, taking a red colour "i-i-i-i-I d-d-d-did nn-nothing!" he continued to lie, shiva got closer standing atop the disguising creature. He grabbed his collar lifting him up "what did you do to my kurumu, shit bag-"

"i-i-i-i-I" he could speak, fear was taking control "d-d-d-d-did…. No-arg!" he didn't even finish his choice already receiving the death punishment, "rot in the grimiest hole, shit face" shiva pulled his arm out of the big guys chest leaving a massive hole and a pair of dead white eyes.

Sounds of dripping blood, leaking tears and dead silence was the only thing carried across the winds, "she….. va?" but someone doesn't like silence, I turned around to see the most horrifying image, tears leaking buckets, rugged clothes with tearing around the midsection, "my dear kurumu, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting" I responded causing her to break into tears, "AHHHHHH! SHIVA!" she tackled me into a hug closing her grip, "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'LL NEVER HURT YOU AGAIN I NEVER WANT YOU TO HATE ME I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T HATE ME!" she cried with all her passion, strength and heart tearing me into tears, "no! no, no, no, I'm sorry I shouldn't have locked you out, I was stupid to lock my emotions away in a tighter prison, I love you too much to hate you" shiva offered his hug to her caressing her head, "b-b-but i-I call you mean things, they weren't true either so I never should of said it" she buried her head into my chest guilty holding her down, "well we could go around in a depressed circle, saying it's my fault no it's my fault, or we can squeeze all those negative emotions a love each other more?" she slowly lifted her head tears not stopping, "i-i-I d-don't know~"

"but I do" kurumu was taken by surprised has I leaned in stealing the moment for a sweet kiss. She was surprised but fell into it immediately closing her eyes and letting shiva play his cards, he pulled her has close has possible not letting her go fading deep into the abyss known has love. Eventually I pulled away leaving kurumu stunned but she noticed, opening her eyes and mouth speaking simple words, "shi..va?"

"kurumu?" I spoke sweetly and then got a flick on the nose, "ow~ your so mean~"

"that was for giving me such a heart attack on multiple occasion most in the same day" fair game "should I give you my heart would that make you better?" I joked "no I'll rather have you take responsibility for tonight" she joked "yeah not going to happen"

"now look who's being mean" he both laughed enjoying the quick talk, "so am I still your destined one?"

"I don't know are you still my husband" she poked, no longer on fair game, maybe "welp I guess were broken up if you don't love me" I detached and turned around, just to be tackled "Noooo~ I was joking don't go!"

"hehehe, I'm sorry I love you" I rested my head against hers, embraces her warm touch once more, I was in bliss "gyak!" was… "Shiva want you doing here!? Weren't you in your room sulking away!?" when did moka become so mean, "yeah but a dread filled voice dreamed for me to appear and I couldn't ignore this one" moka didn't quite understand just rushing over to kurumu "well you still haven't apologised to kurumu for being a horrible person making her cry till her eyes bleed!" oh shit she was that deep in pain, "oh god, she was that bad I'm sorry kurumu, I thought I was suffering but you worse" I pleaded "oh please forgive me" I bowed my head "hehehe, your so weird shiva, I've already forgiven you and you said it yourself we should be prancing around an endless circle of self-blame" she used my own power against me, dam my poetic injustice "yes, so moka is this okay I've apologised to her, she's forgiven me so squares roots?" I joked "no! I'm still mad but I couldn't care"

"oh hey where's the rest of-Ow!, gyak!" I was slapped then dropped by an anvil "man why did you scare us you are so mean shiva!" the some how caring words of tsukune "yeah you were so terrifying desu I couldn't move!" and the childish rant of yukari, "I missed you guys"

"yeah we've missed you."

* * *

 **for the love of everything chaos this one is long, I normally keep mine short reads but emotions couldn't be stopped I hope you feel what I was trying to make here because this is my best work or at least great effort I would love to hear your responses even if it's in the future message me when ever you desire**


	43. The promised date's date

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 43

" **the Promised date's date"**

 **the alarm went off waking shiva up**

"AY AY AY YAYYYY!" was the only lyrics but the music was awesome, "okay~ off!" I banged my alarm and the music stopped "mmmm 5 more hours" I curled in the blankets "Come on shiva the alarm has spoken" kurumu opened the blankets "wakey, wakey? AH!" kurumu was pulled into the blankets "shiva~ now's not the time!"

"augh~, and I felt really hot today~ might want to take off my remain piece of clothing" I teased her and when she looked down I was wearing only boxers and her mind ran while, "mmmmm, don't be so lewd shiva" she stared at me intensely but had the most sweetish blush, "coming from a succubus that's hard to believe that's want you really want?" she changed her emotion "Oh really?" suddenly we rolled over and kurumu was sitting on top, "you want to know my true desires?" oh what have I done, "my true feelings the thing I want to do to you right now?" she started to grind my body "ahhhhhh~ maybe?" I was ripe tomato today, "how about I show you want I want… right, now" she puckered her lips making me follow blindly, but "Ahhh! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow kurumu!?"

"I really want you to get your ass up and get ready for school," she pinched spread my cheeks nearly ripping them, "owowowowow okay you've got me up, let go~" I whinnied "fine but if your not up I'm coming back and rip something else off" when did she become so scary, reminds me of my sisters.

It was decided last night that I would sleep in kurumu's room for maybe the rest of high school, for in fear of losing her to any greedy bastard messing with my love interest and because I don't want other boys eying kurumu down every time she goes to my dorm room, she thinks the same thing will happen here but I disbelieve that, girls aren't into strong meat heads with jacked muscle anymore, they like soft men who would caress their hearts not their boobs, "you are a foolish half of the brain", you again.

~mini flashback~

"I should just die, never to be seen again hurled into the great fire for fuel for others to live on, maybe I'll be useful" I cried my words curled in a ball dread never leaving my spot on the floor, 'what are you doing?' I rose up and looked around and saw no one, "w-who's there!?"

"who are you trying to find, there's no one here but us" there it is again "well you're here, why are you here? I want to be left alone!"

"well good luck separating us we are technically the same person"

"wait, the spooky shiva?" I questioned "no father Christmas, who else talks in your head"

"you'll be surprised how lonely I've been"

"well you'll be lonely for a lot longer if you let people have their way with your wife"

"WHAT!?" I jumped up "what's wrong with kurumu?!"

"she's being touched inappropriately by a cane toad"

"really?" it seemed a weird emergency "oh sorry a cane toad monster"

"well that doesn't seem good, but…"

"but what?"

"she hates me. If I go she'll just get angry just let tsukune and moka save her the vampire is strong enough" I was arrogant and a douche, receive a much deserve pain to my gut "Ahhh, rrrrr bleh!" I fell on my knees "what happen? I got punched to the gut?"

"are you really going to sit a watch people just use your wife like a common play toy?!"

"no~" another gut punch "ahhh! Can you stop!"

"not until you stop being a cuck and save her! You are her destined one, you are her girlfriend and you are her friend saving her is a mandatory not a pass along home work!" he made is point "b-but-" another gut punch "blegh!" I up chucked some lunch "this is never a but in saving someone you love it's you don't love them or you drop your life and pick up there's" I could even argue at this point to much pain, "so what are you going to do? Shiva Abaddon?" I rose with all my strength "I'm going to kill the people hurting her and never leave her side again!"

"he, good choice, not like you had one but here take my power and send a message to everyone you hurts the ones close to you"

~flashback ends~

I still don't know what you mean by I'm the foolish one? "simple you think woman want shy, quite and safe men, where you are foolish because woman don't care about our personality first off they need something to stare at a think 'I'm so happy I've got this before anyone else'" you know I'm scared on you being right "then be terrified" 'I'm starting to think he knows to much' "Shiva I finished making the breakfast you better be up!" kurumu call my named "yeah I'm up I'm just going to put on a shirt!"

"what?! Don't hide your body it's so beautiful you should stay topless for a while" oh please other me don't be correct. I sat across from kurumu eating her amazing eggs benedict once again, "mmm, so good, death is still available for me right now"

"oh shiva don't joke like that we still have things to do before we can die together"

"oh like what?" I munched down of some eggs with toast "like children" I choked up, spitting my food "oh shiva are you alright?" kurumu worried "yeah, fine just not so far with this future thing"

"why not you are so close marriage is like the next step, then babies" I chocked again "*cough cough* please stop can you think maybe more closer?"

"okay? How about that date you promised?"

"I can do that? what day and time would you like?" I offered to listen to her interest "well we're free Sunday so then and I can wake you up around 9:00am"

"am I going to plan where we go?" I asked "well I don't mind as long has I'm with you"

"so yes," she giggled at my response. Time past and we finished breakfast, "okay that was again an amazing meal"

"thank you darling" she too sweet, "so how is this going to work are we going to switch places in the bathroom to change?"

"oh I don't mind if you change in front of me" that wasn't the point "ahem, kurumu I mind if I'm changing in front of you" I responded directly "well if it works like that I don't mind changing in front of you so I'll get ready" she went straight for her top "NO, no nope, bathroom your first, congratulation!" I rushed her towards it giving her clothes to her "aww! Shiva come on It's just a little bit of skin~"

"shut up a get dressed you lewd succubus!" I yelled back "oh if you want me to be lewd come inside" nope, nope, nope, nope. I walked away from the bathroom away from her gaze which she just continued on changing, I decided to pull a fast and change in the living room so she doesn't jump me in the bathroom, "this life is chaotic" it's going to get worse, wait what? 'it was too late, "hey kurumu-chan can I ask you what-AH!" at the entrance to the door, stood a girl brunette simple figure and green eyes, viewing every inch of my naked body, "ahhhhhhh! AHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHH!" we both screamed "wh-what what's going on here!?" kurumu rushed out with a changed shirt but no pants "Kurumu why is there a boy in your room!?" the brunette girl screamed "shiva?... Shiva?! your naked now!?" she was jumpy but checked out my ass "please don't change" I heard her mutter "Hey Kurumu eyes up here who is this girl!?" she didn't stop staring, "hmmm, oh yeah this is Samantha she's a friend I have in my class, wait Samantha!? What are you doing here? Wait Don't look at my hubbies sexy bod!" she jumped in the way "Hey not helping! Also boyfriend is the agreed term!" she ignored me, dammit "Hubby!? Don't lie why Is this pervert in your room naked I'll get the girls will teach him a lesson!" she ran out a started yelling pervert get your weapons "oh shit, shiva you better fly away now!"

"ummm, hello but naked! I need pants!"

"I still don't know why your changing in the living room?"

"because if I changed without you noticing you wouldn't try anything dirty"

"man I'm appalled you think so low of me"

"okay if I took a shower right now whats your first reaction?"

"join you!" I could see dammit written on her face the moment she said those words, "quickly he's in kurumu's room!" dam they're fast, "dam they're fast" kurumu repeated me "I'll hold them off you fly to your dorm and fit on your uniform"

"thank sweetie" I pecked her on the cheek and opened the window, "there he is! Get him!"

"hey stop! Don't attack him!" kurumu blocked their stomp off just in time for me to fly away, "ahh! Kurumu he got away why did you protect this pervert!"

"well first off don't be so rude he isn't a pervert and second he's my husband so of course I'm going to protect him" the girls were shocked "your married!" they were in synced "nope" every fell to her response "well not yet I'm going to live a long a beautiful life with him by my side loving each other"


	44. The Fear

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 44

 **"The Fear"**

I was flying through the skies, breeze blowing through my hair, it was a relaxing morning but all things must come to an end. "where is that bastard, we'll teach him a lesson when he arrives at the front gate!" it seems the girls dorm have arrived waiting at the gate, the boys' faces were horrified has the girls checked them down and let them through when it wasn't me, "okay that has death all over it" I didn't land only flying over them and made despite their blood thirsty attitude, "SHIVA!" oh fuck, "I was worried you'll get eaten alive by the girls!" I saw every head snap towards my locations and red beady eyes glowed in anger, "You fool! You've given away my location!"

"get him!" the sound of millions of rhinos charged their way over "welp time to go" I picked up my luggage "Hey~ shiva what?!" kurumu was confused, then I sky rocketed "yeha! He's getting away!" the girls screamed with murderous intent.

I laid on the floor exhausted from flying all goddam day caring kurumu was an additional downfall, "*huff, puff* why *huff, puff* did *huff, puff* this *huff, puff* happen *huff, puff* to me?"

"I think it's because you were caught being in the girls dorm, darling"

"really now? I thought it was because I was more open, I should walk around butt naked maybe they'll let go of their hate?!" I was angry, "I wouldn't mind" and she's no help "shut up you, I'm just going to face them, get them off my back"

"but you'll be killed or worse crucified" you know right now I couldn't care "sounds like an amazing idea I should consult them right now and get a bonus of whipping"

"your weird shiva, come here" she patted her leg, in which I rolled right over "yes a lap pillow is the best course of action"

"I agree but why are you facing inwards?" she seemed nervous "for ultimate comfort" I fired back "umm wouldn't be better to face me when your talking?" good luck, "with your boobs I'll be lucky to see your hair colour" a snarky responded, received a painful punishment, "owowowowow, stop,I yield, I yield!" she was gripping my sides and stretching me like play dough "then what did you say to me?"

"I love you~" that wasn't the passcode, "owowowow, why do you pinch so hard!"

"I want you to say your proposal" fuck, "why now? Owowow"

"You don't have a choice!" she gripped tighter I could feel my skin tearing, but someone gave me a third option, "there he is!" it seems Samantha came to the roof tops with some other girls, "oh thank the all father you've come to save me!" Samantha was confused by the statement, I was now in worse pain "What was that!? am I the one now abusing you?!" she gripped my checks once more "you said it not me!" she pulled harder, "owwowowoww"

"What!? Going on here!? What you doing kurumu?!" Samantha real is going to save me, "I'm teaching him a lesson for being rude!" I did nothing wrong tho, "but aren't you is wife?" when did this lie spread "not until he says his proposal!" she gripped tighter, "ahhhH! Stop your going to tear my skin off!"

"then propose!" fuck off ain't happening, "never!" she finally stopped, "never?" but I wish she didn't "do you really mean it?" because I've fucked up, "ummm, no~" she had some tears in her eyes, "that's fine I'll just go" oh no "no kurumu don't leave" I just to get closer "NO! it's fine! You don't care about my feelings so I should leave!" she unwrapped her wings "oh kurumu but I do care~" but she didn't believe me, "bye shiva" she took off leaving tears in her eyes drip down "Kurumu! Come back!" there wasn't anything I could do, she didn't listen.

"no, no, nonononono this isn't good I need to find her" I was hasting myself, but was halted "hey! Where are you going!?" I was being pushed to boiling point, "I'm going after kurumu! Why do you care?"

"after what you did I don't think you'll allowed near kurumu" a few yeahs' and yes' followed "what.. I've… done?" I was angry "what? You mean protect her from jerks! Who care only about her body! Or are you referring the first time I had a lovely breakfast and sleepover with the woman I love?! Tell me what did I do to deserve her hatred That the last thing I want from her!" it was on accident but I generated fear into their eyes, I saw them quiver, shake some even fell but all were terrified "i-I will say I've not been a caring husband or even boyfriend, but I'm new to loving someone" the fear died down replaced with sadness "I've had crushes on people, wanting to be in a relationship with them but I never told them scared that I would hurt them or get myself hurt" a similar aspect occurred some felt guilt, others felt dread but all were sad, "but she has been trying her best to love me and I'm trying to keep up, but with every step I take she leaps four more, I want to marry her but I'm still being held back by my emotions" some of the girls dread made them shed tears "I'm sorry" I was caught off guard by Samantha bowing, "I'm really sorry for intruding in your love life, see kurumu is my friend and I care about her wellbeing, when I found out she was a succubus I thought everyman will want to use her like the next new toy, but your different you never cared about once of relationship like I labelled every man, you wanted to stay by her like she want to as well" she had me for a loss, I didn't see this coming "please, look after her care for her and don't ever stop loving her or I'll be back" her message was threating but I'll never have to fear it, "yes, thank you" I bowed in return "for what? I chased you threw the school and got the girls dorm to hunt you?"

"but you did it because you are over protective of your friends and if I ever disappear I know you'll do what you can to keep her happy, and I'm grateful" I finished my bow raising my head showing tears, "now I need to find my dear wife before I lose her forever" unravelling my wings, faces became shocked, looking on in awe "bye for now~" I flicked them a salute and took off.

Why doesn't he love me like I do?" kurumu sat in silence cuddling her legs sitting in their tree, "I pore my heart and he cast it aside we've been together for so long!" she yelled to the air just to fall back into her knees, "man boss are you alright? Like for sure?" a familiar voice interrupted kurumu peace, "yeah like your regenerative ability is amazing but that blow went through your heart!"

"I'm just really glad my kind have two hearts" a scuffed voice complained about his verge of death, "wait these were the guys from before" kurumu hid behind a long branch of the tree eavesdropping, "man he should of went for the head? Right heh, heh, heh"

"I'm just lucky we were left off the hook, imagine if we were the one at death rows end" shivers went down their spines "yeah, I'm glad I thought about it but didn't do it" while they chatted the big fellow was getting mad, "alright shut up! Before I eat you!" the brute growled scaring the runts "ugh, ugh sorry boss we meant no offence, hehe~" they squirmed away, "huh~ I'm surrounded by idiots" the idiot pinched his nose, and then stared at the tree, "this is a major eyesore"

"hey, hey, hey we should destroy if it's an eyesore?" the runt suggested, "humph, not a bad idea it bring me pain and I don't like that"

"Don't You Dare touch This Tree!" kurumu could take the silence anymore, "oh, ho, ho! Shiva's little pet out again? Wait does that mean-"

"if your wondering where he is I don't know nor do I care" she crossed her arms and puffed out her answer "are you guys breaking up?" the little runt spoke "NO! we're just going through terrible part of the relationship and I'm waiting for an apology" she huffed, puffed once more, "hehehe, that like music to my ears, hey! Why don't you come down and let big Johnny comfort you~" the creature swivelled his hips, sexually disgusting kurumu of course "ew, belgh~! You? not even medusa would want you to be turned to stone! And you want to 'comfort' me what like your 'chat' from yesterday I'm still pissed so don't make me hurt you" she retracted her claws showing a threating attitude, "ohhh~ kitty got claws, but it's going to take more then that to scare me!" he tempted fate to push harder, he caught what he deserved. Ringing sounds of bells, while pink rings circulated everyone's eyes, "huh what's this?" the big one questioned what kurumu was doing just to somewhat realise "Ahhh! Wowowow, ah! What's going on!" roots and vines sprung out of no where grabbing all four jerks that contested kurumu.


	45. The Engagement Situation

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 45

" **the engagement situation"**

"the trees are attacking how is this possible!" they screamed and wailed in fear has nature is rejecting them, "this is your punishment," kurumu floated down "because you tempted to abuse this very tree, which I hold dear you are going to face a years of torment underground!" she was striking fear into their eyes, well mostly the runts, "don't think you can fool me! I've looked into your species and know of your secret power" kurumu was stunned "yes it's illusion! The power to avert people's reality!" he figured it out with no problem, this is getting problematic for kurumu, "tsk- I guess I'm just going to have to cut you down quicker" she raised her talons and ran at the big guy, "DIE!" she screamed at his face bring down her hand slashing his throat. "heh~ that all you got?" kurumu spun around and he was fine, "what?! I made contract and your still alive and not even bleeding?!"

"hehehehe, croak* your nails can't even give me a pedicure let alone scratch my harden skin" the creature started to grow more in his stature out growing kurumu's concertation on the illusion suddenly braking free "yeeah! How is this possible!?"

"because compared to me! You are just another waste bin for me to abuse and move on!" his monster form was showing and it was as ugly has his attitude, his leaked ooze from his body and carried moss and algae all over, he was a swap toad. "guhuhuhu, how do you like my monster form? The graciset beast of the swaps!" he seemed proud of a race built around rape and pillage, "your disgusting! I feel my insides turning inside out!" kurumu fired back but he was a meat head, "guhuhuhu they always say that but they'll 'cum' around" ….

"you stay away from me! You oozing pile of shit!" she retorted but he grew closer "guhuhuhu, why so hostile I promise to be painful!" ….

"No! nonononon, NO! get away!" she tried to fly away but a slippery rope snatched her out from the skies "where are you going? Get your ass back here!"

"AhhH! Kya!" he slammed her into the ground then swung her into the tree, "you sure don't break easily, I'm going to have major fun with you!" ….

"n…no~" she tried to crawl but he grabbed her body hoisting it up, "mmmm you look delicious, let… get a… better Look!" he ripped off her shirt and her skirt revealing a lot of skin, "no! let me go!" kurumu wiggled and wormed but couldn't break free, "guhuhuhu, I might even make you a personal favourite until you break!" he ripped off her bra revealing her bare chest, then oozed his tongue all over "stop this!" her screams filled with horror "guhuhu, just one piece of clothing left let's get remove that?" he squiggled his tongue towards the area, getting cocky "no! no, no, no Stop! SHIVA!"

"Step off!" a loud bang followed by an earthquake loud crash, he's arrived in time but too slow. Murderous intent leaked off my body what I've heard, what I've seen has now pushed to the limits, "it's you again I thought you've learn but I also thought you were dead so I guess we need to both recap on last time" the devilish grin grew again, matched with red eyes, there was no response just gargles from drowning in his blood, "oh come on, after your high mighty talk about hard skin and you are nearly dead, get up!" I yank his ugly head out of the blood, and he was practically dead. His eyes were blank head split open and nonstop drooling, "disgusting, can't even die in a fun way" I turned him over so he doesn't drown in blood, "now three last pigs to slaughter" I looked towards where the morons still stood, like they were waiting for their graves "I went easy on you guys last time but bystanders deserve the same punishment has the abuser~" they were terrified two of them fell to their knees and excreted themselves while the last one could move legs were dead, "humph, so you guys are going to stand there and take it, just perfect" I walked over menacingly retracting my claws, tears were flooding the faces breaking their communication only able to stand and take it, "I hope you lead a full life, this would be considered the emptying of it" I raised my hand sharp outwards like a dagger. I shifted towards them and striked down but, "Shiva! stop!" she couldn't keep quiet, "kurumu? Why are you stopping me?" I responded "you promised not to kill anymore"

"I promised to kill only if necessary, I will not be bound by words to change my morals" I shot back at her "but this isn't necessary! Your just filled with rage!" she blindly opened the truth, "Are you saying you've forgiven them!?" I yelled back "NO! never they just let this beast do what he wants and have refused to help me twice, but rather have them punished then killed, they have people to return to just like me, just like you" her words soothed my rampaged making me contemplate my next move, "grrr, hmmm!" I raised my hand, causing them to flinch "mmmm… Fine! They live" the runts finally took a breath "but!" they breathed in "they will leave school forever never to show again and if they return I will slaughter them!" dread filled their eyes again, not want to leave school but also wanting to live, "that… sounds… fair" kurumu agreed "welp you've heard the woman, run to your dorms pack your shit and leave the bus goes in 1 hour" I stared them in the eyes creating fear again, "WELL GO!" I pushed them along giving them a fright as they ran off.

"it's been a very chaotic day" I shock my head in anguish, "won't you agree kurumu?" I turned around seeing her unpleasant face covering her body, this was horrifying for me to see "oh god, I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier" I walked over removing my jacket "here take this" I threw it over her shoulders trying to close it up has much as I can, "there, if you want I can remove my shirt?" she didn't responded looking away in annoyance, "what's wrong? I'm very sorry for arriving late?"

"it's not that~" she muttered "then will you consult this poor fool on what he did wrong?" I responded "mmmm~ you'll 'never' fully love me" wow she word played that on guilty strings, "hmmm~ I don't remember that being the truth?"

"hmmm, but that's what you mean" she pouted her tears at me, "I never meant any of it," I pulled her into a hug "I really care about you, but marriage is an eternal bond that requires years of experience with love thread through, so right now isn't a great time for it" she looked down into burying her head into my chest, I felt her cold tears leak on my shirt, "however, I can propose a blood bond?"

"what's… that?" she muttered not removing her head "well, it's like marriage for the not readied, where we exchange a bit of ourselves and are bonded by the emotions we carry, sealing our fates to always love each other," this interested her to lift her head. "so we share blood and we'll never be separated?"

"well it doesn't have to be blood, just DNA like saliva, fun fact that's how humans pick it up and made it the wedding seal" she sparkled with joy spread red across her checks, "really!?" she was ecstatic, "yeah my oldest sister taught me that- mhh!" I was jumped by lips and tongue swirling my mouth "hmmm, mmm Bah! Cough* cough* kurumu what the hell!?"

"I was doing the blood blonde or whatever so we can be together!" I thought she was eating me inside out, "first off you're an idiot, second off you don't just jump someone and deepthroat them with your tongue!" I was scratching my tongue, having a disgusting feeling in my mouth, "don't insult me I was doing what you instructed!"

"please wait a listen before you rape someone" I responded annoyed "I didn't rape you!" well there sure has hell was no consent anywhere. "okay kurumu listen, for the blood bond to work you must exchange a promise and then share blood"

"saliva" she corrected "yeah, saliva, so what are you going to promise?" she tapped her check, "mmm let's see, I promise to be the best wife, caring to your every needs" she said hers "alright, I promise to use every corner of your body" I wiggled my figures in a groping gesture, "What!?" she covered up more of her body blushing hardcore, "kidding~"

"fucking pervert" she insulted my choice, "hehehe, alright this is my promise, to live an eternal loved filled life with you, always there to protect you, do you accept?" with a few steps and hands locking in she responds "I do, and you?" with a clenched hand I respond "I do as well". We exchanged looks, shared blushes and eventually locked lips, swirling our tongues passing through saliva, and the contract was sealed, soul heart and mind are now forever linked sharing the burden of life together. "Blehg! It wasn't good the first time it still isn't the second time!" I separated scratching my tongue once more while cupped her checks, "I don't know what you're talking about, I find you rather tasty~" creepy, "and why do I feel so strong like I can take on a vampire!"

"I'll talk about that later~ I starting to feel light headed~" kurumu stopped day dreaming and noticed "are you okay, shiva?"

"oh ye-yeah just… need… a… nap" my body collapsed to the floor leaving a thud sound.


	46. The side effects

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 46

" **The side effects"**

'Congratulation! You finally did it after months of waiting, you aren't the virgin from before' I was being insult while complimented? What messed up world have I went to? 'you're in your head so that's correct' oh it's you again, am I hurt? 'no your perfectly fine you just passed out when you blood bonded with kurumu' oh yeah~ wait did the same thing happen to her? 'did you really pay attention to onee-san lesson?' yeah!... maybe~? 'okay I'll remind you, when the ritual blood bond is created, side effects are taking affect, first is a switch in power: the person you connected with takes your power scale while you take theirs, this leads to the stronger of the two fainting and the weaker on the two having a power boost making them battle crazed' battle crazed!? That doesn't sound good? 'don't worry, it ties into their desire to protect the other' okay.. ok that's cool what's next 'the second is an enhanced desire for each other;' what does that mean? 'it means that when you wake up you won't be able to separate from kurumu and she for you, your touch, your scent, your warmth' that means… (the resulting thought flashed my mind) 'yes your sexual desire will run rampant, desiring every second to be together' (I couldn't say how red I was only say that I felt like the waters around me became lava) what?! Are you sure?! This can't be right?! And you say the moment I wake up!? That's chaotic 'remember to read terms of service before signing your life away' don't mock me! What could I have done!? 'actual marriage' fuck you, 'hehehehahahaa~ you are truly amusing, but you've got one last step before the ritual is complete.' I think I would rather be dead after going through step two, 'don't be like that, it's normal, everyone has done and will do it, but not the topic, step three will take place after a week' A Week! 'don't interrupted it's rude, after that week, you two will be suspended in a sleeping state in which your monster forms will change to suit the pair, sowing the finale thread in your internal bond!' you seem excited 'how am I not, this process is amazing to watch, the thrills, the love and the new looks, how can I not be excited' it's good to see you care 'I do, didn't I just said why?' I meant my health- uhh forget it when do I wake up? ( my questioned was answered by the sounds of the waters vibrating and glowing) 'I think right about now, go have find my vessel' so I'm your vessel? 'you are many things, but for today entertainment is your highest achievement' great.

My eyes fade in between darkness and light, has tiredness was effecting my control. "Where…? Am… I… this time?" I was extremely fatigued "good morning shiva, you are currently in one of the school medical bays, you passed out and were brought here" a calming firm voice spoke from my side, the voice reeked pain, but understanding, anger yet it's resolved "hello.. again moka…- Jesus what happened to your face!?" I shot up like caffeine entered my system with the realisation striking me like a hammer. Her face was full of cuts and bruises, bumps and dents, bandages filling her head, "oh… sorry that's my doing~" and a sheepish voice got a share of ears, "kurumu? You did this?!" I was ecstatic that she can do this, but then I remembered "what do I mean? of course you did this" I pinched my nose bridge, "what do you mean 'of course I did it'?!"

"don't be annoyed just a stand in issue with the blood bond" to my surprise no one was totally confused about the topic, "oh that thing? Kurumu mentioned it but we don't know much about it" tsukune appeared, in bandages of course, "man you look terrible, what happened?"

"well, I've been in worst, but it's all got I hope" yep, yep put pieces together hack the code pie equals r squared "you jumped in the way protecting moka and payed the price, correct" he shot me smile then, "right on the dot desu~" yukari interrupted, of course "nice see everyone is here"

"almost everyone" mizore appeared behind the door, letting in nasty cold air "cool my friends came to check up on me so, should I elaborate on blood bond?" they all nod, "okay ahem~ I guess you all now about how to start blood bond, and what it means?" they all nod "will someone explain their definition?" I feel like I'm giving a lecture, "well kurumu told us you guys are now married? Which I'm happy for" moka answered knowing little amount "yes, even though it isn't considered actual marriage the same humans do, it technically was the inspiration for it" tsukune was stunned, "wait!? Really"

"yeah, if remember to what my sister taught me, demons used to do it to prove ownership over one another and eventually someone had a kink for other monsters, and eventually that lead to someone falling for a human, but not the story for today, I probably should tell you of the stages the blood bond conjures?" I striked everyone's curiosity, "what stages, shiva?"

"well bear with me, because I just leant about this but, there are three stages, first one is an exchange of power, you just went through it where kurumu was crazy strong and I passed out because my weaken body could handle it," their eyes seemed to turned dull with annoyance, "I would of loved to know about that first hand"

"well I'm telling you know and I'm going to warn you about… step… two, oh no" I remember what doom I'm going to encounter, just then I felt immense heat burn inside me "okay no time! I need… to… get to… my room" I was feeling faint, "wait, shiva?! are you alright!?" tsukune worried "tsukune.. get me… to my room… I can't… be here with kurumu, stage two begins now!"

"shiiiivvvaaa~" oh shit, "I feel so~ hot~ would you mind helping me undress~?" she was bright red, breathing heavily and I swear I saw heart filled pupils, "oh no- moka!... Mizore! Slow her down!" I yelled towards the two still confused, I fell out the bed and tried to crawl, "Ah shiva! are you okay?" tsukune lift me up "darling~ where are you going~? Don't you want to reproduce~?" she sang it so seductively it threw me off "Yes! I mean no, goddammit tsukune run!" I was flustered and breathing hard, through fear he nodded and ran, "Darling!~ yah!"

"sorry kurumu, I know what it's like to desperately want a loved one but I feel like you're going overboard" the ice spread across the room blocking kurumu "yeah, I really feel happy but you don't look okay sit down and let us check on you" the firmness of moka trying to negotiate, "Don't get in my way!" with one powerful sweep of her hand the ice sprung back the it's owner "what!? She still this power!?" fear spread back into moka's eyes it got worst when she straight disappeared "wha!? Where did she- gyak!" moka went unconscious "oh shit mok-gyah!" mizore went unconscious, "oh now-desu! Kurumu stop this!" yukari was the finale defence, she dropped a wash pan on her head but to no avail, "Kurumu calm down don't do anything r-ah!" yukari went unconscious, "All that's left is tsukune then my darling is all mine~" she cupped her cheeks blushing so hard it became creepy, yandere levels creepy.


	47. The love trial

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 47

" **The loving trial"**

Tsukune was able to carry me outside the building, to which I can finally walk freely. "come shiva, the dorms are this way!"

"I know, I know, give me a sec" I was somehow extremely exhausted, "that would because stage one is technically still in effect" 'hello once again, what do you mean?', "hello, I mean that your still weaken by stage one in turn kurumu is still overpowered" 'oh that isn't good, I should be careful then' "and watch the skies" 'wait what?' "OH shit!"

"Darling~!" kurumu came diving out from the sky, almost landing on me. "How did kurumu get past moka, mizore and yukari?"

"because step 1 is still in effect, so she lust crazed and power crazed" I responded "go shiva I'll slow her down!" what is this mad lad planning? "but you'll die most likely!"

"have some trust will ya, I said I'll handle this you go and hide" he looked back, red slits in his eyes, like he was his ghoul once more, "tsu-kune…?" I worried as I might be doomed to repeat the horrors, but he seemed to be controlled, kurumu was also surprised, seeing his eyes gave her fright, but it switch back to determined yandere, "Don't get in the way tsukune! I don't want to accidently kill you, but you don't look that human anymore!?"

"yeah I might be, but it doesn't bother me" his tone sounded so sad, but I don't have time, "good luck! Both of you!" I started to run, run fast hoping the sounds of destruction ends but the screams never left, crashes of power made shockwaves reaching me, it was a sight to be scared of.

"I've made it, finally" the dorm rooms towered over me, has gloomy atmosphere welcomed me, "Shiva!~ Where are you!~"

"shit!~ I can't last much longer" it seemed kurumu won the battle. I've raced up the stairs gaining some energy, going faster until I've reached my room, jangling the keys out of my pocket trying my hardest to fit it in the door nob while the sounds of skips and sweet singing voice, "lalala, shiva darling~ I'm coming! Let me embrace your touch, your warmth, your taste~" I felt her lust, at the same time of being worried I was letting loose and getting excited. "yeah~ I'll be in my room~ wait?! I mean don't come Kurumu!" I manage to get in, activating the locks, slamming cupboards and draws in front. A knocking arise, "shiva~ let me in, I'm burning for your affection~" she's arrived, and I can feel her heat from the other side, it drove me crazy, "go away kurumu! This is just the trail controlling you and me!"

"what?! I don't believe you!, this is my true feelings I really want you! all of you!~"

"I also want you, every touch, every warmth, I don't want a second wasted but it isn't… normal!" flustered and burning in heat, "why be normal I would rather be me! and you should be you!" wait a second, "what did you say?" I questioned "I said why be normal, I would rather be me, and the person that is me wants to love you, for you!" that's it, "you should be natural?"

"correct" a spitting image of me appeared to stand over me, "you?- that's what you look like?"

"I am you, the same way you are me, sharing same body but two souls, and I'm here to say why are you rejecting your very foundation?"

"because it's not nice! What would people think?"

"what would you think?" this striked me, grabbing my attention spiking my eyes, "I would think it's natural, and perfectly fine" a smile spread across his face, surprisingly comforting, "that's right, now why not go get your wife, and be has natural has you can be?" determination was second to none, having lust, and happiness back it up. "shiva~? open the door~" she complained all her heart, and got her reward, sounds of wood being shifted and locks clicking out, the door opened "shiva?"

"hello kurumu, I've missed you, come in and let's have fun" my heart shaped pupils met hers, sharing a stare "oh shiva~ I promise to be gentle with you~" It was awesome that she didn't lose her snarky attitude, she jumped me sealing my fate with tender kisses and tight hugs as I tied to relock the door, this started the week long mate, enjoying every touch, every warmth each produced, it was wild, they destroyed walls, cupboards curtains, it was like animals in heat, mixed with love and fetish styled fantasy. The dorm was never quite again.

 **The week later stage three was in full effect**

Sunshine was the thing to wake me up, I laid on the floor cuddled next to kurumu our naked bodies entwined, our breath caressing our bodies, when I opened my eyes I saw her beautiful smiling face, the blue hair matched with pearl coloured skin. As I said, I was first to rise thanks to the sun, "dam you sun" I shook my fist in the air, then actually got up, unhooking her arms and crawling away from her legs, she moaned in discomfort, but I gave her another pillow. I got my boxers on and decided I was hungry, but I can't really cook. "alright let see what wasn't destroyed after this wild ride?" I recalled all the memories that happened over the week, blushing and smiling with some confusion as well, "wow I forgot I told her to do that, man I'm such a weeb~." I manage to find some eggs and bacon deep in my fridge, "so I guess eggs benedict is our first meal has a 'couple', woo~ that tickles 'couple' wooo~ I'm not going to get use to that". I had the equipment to make it but I noticed I didn't have any hollandaise sauce, so I needed to dress, "alright casual wear, let see?" I checked the draws, and found out most of my clothes were torn, "alright, not good I need at least one t-shirt~ mmm" has I sweep through, I found nothing "fuck my life, dam you kurumu" I decided on the school's jacket. "I feel so naked~ and cold~" I shivered has a response, but I was covered by something warm, "Wah~ helwo~ darling~" a tied kurumu latched onto my back wrapping her arms around me, "hello dear, sleep well?" out the corner of my eye I saw a nod and her head wiggle "mmm~ you fweel so swoft~" this surprised me, giving me a wholesome smile, "that makes me happy, thank you" it was too bad my congratulations were for nothing, because she fell asleep on my back, "now, now you shouldn't wake up when your body is still tired, sleep is important". I took her off my back, and wrapped her in the blanket, like a little sushi roll, "aw~ so cute, good bye my little sushi" I quick kiss on the head and she spread an innocent smile "mmm darling~ hehe~", to pure.

After a while of flying I made it to the schools supply shop, this opened a while ago for students to access and learn a normal human way of buying products at a store. The place was huge, almost like a mall, maybe I could take kurumu shopping here? "Oh hey! It's shiva!" a familiar voice arrived, "and who might that be?" I pondered "come on how can you forget me? It's Samantha of course" time for some teasing fun, "mmm Samantha? Sa..Man…tha? Nope doesn't ring a bell? Did we have a weird relationship or something?"

"What?! No! I'm kurumu's! friend you know the one who was hunting you down!" I got my reaction I wanted, "oh yeah that Sammy, I remember now, the hole you saw me naked and fell for my looks"

"No! no, no, no, nope not correct what so ever, nope Never~!" she was fun, I couldn't help but laugh, "Hahahah! You are quite fun to tease!" she pouted her annoyance, "that isn't nice shiva!" she stared daggers "I know, just some fun after a very long week"

"oh yeah I noticed you and kurumu didn't appear for the week, did you guys spend time together~" pathetic, trying to tease me "oh my god, you are correct!" I sounded shocked, "really?" she was stunned "well it was similar but ask kurumu for details I'll just say kurumu isn't an innocent lady anymore" I gave her a wink and smirk, causing the best entertainment the pending load. She sat there thinking, loading and then turned blood red picture what I just 'mentioned' "OMG! You two…!? for that long…?! How?!"

"I don't know what you're thinking, but it must be dirty~" I stepped closer, she becoming extremely dead red, "ugh? Ugh!? UGH!"

"come on tell me?, what were you thinking? My body rubbed against hers? Locking tender lips and insert-gyak!" before I continue she straight up clubbed me in the head "You! Pervert! Die!" she took off running, "well isn't she nice" he has appeared, "yo, replica how have you been"

"I've been well, got some great entertainment from you"

"are you talking about the conversation with Samantha?" he turned away "maybe or maybe not, you'll never know" I went with disgust "ew, you pervert can't keep your gruggy nose out of people's sex life?"

"can't help it, I see what you see and sense what you touch" he shrugged at me, "well don't bring it up in conversation it's going to be weird" he simply nodded "alright, hey do you think you can check on kurumu? She might be up"

"well it might work now seeing your connected to kurumu, I'll try"

"oh and before you go," he stared at my questioned "don't fall for her, I'm not planning on sharing" I pointed at him "don't worry, I too have a wife that I keep close to my heart, I won't touch her" I waved him goodbye and he vanish, "alright, lets get the sauce"


	48. The new relationship status

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 48

" **The New Relationship status"**

After I got the hollandaise sauce I snooped around for a bit, get a layout a head of time, because I'm definitely taking kurumu here and man is this impressive development. The long hall ways stretching miles with a two story stack, it was filled with tones of variety, fast food, dine in, toys and tech everywhere I looked I felt I forgot the last thing, there's this one place, GM-KM-Three where it's this huge place filled with technological devices. But eventually I remembered I have a 'wife' to go to, so I was going to fly but, "oh Shiva! hey! Where have you been!?" the usual loud mouth I remember, "hey… tsukune..! I've been chilling" I shot him a worried glance "really? Because you look nervous?"

"well maybe that's because I was about to go back into hiding but you came and started a conversation, so I'm here" he looked apologetic, his was as well "well I'm sorry I guess the 'blood bond' is still going?"

"No it's finished, we're in stage three" he looked concerned with confusion mixed in "what's stage three to be exact, I hope it's not similar to the second one and I won't have to get my ass handed by kurumu again" he looked terrified "no, no this Is technically the mixing of monster forms stage, where our monster forms will look similar to stamp the finale detail of pairing" he realised a sigh of relieve, "oh good, then may I ask what have you been doing since the past week?" ooooh noooo, this will be fun. "okay lean in" I gestured him to come closer "alright, keep this a secret because I'm quite flustered on the subject actually, so don't tell any person or group, okay?" he nodded "okay, lets just say that me and kurumu aren't innocent anymore~ and the blood bond made us do… it~" tsukune shared the same reaction as Samantha, pending then loading, about few clicks later he pinged "What!? Really!?"

"Shuussshh! Don't yell!" I whispered passive aggressively "sorry, sorry but when you mean lost your innocent you mean-"

"bing, bang all week long" he became heavily flustered unable to processes what to think, "i-i-i-I I'm lost for words"

"just be careful when doing it with moka, I've heard vampire's are difficult to keep under control" the fluster increased, I saw smoke come from his head "Pah!-" and he fell unconscious, "goddamit tsukune, you hinder my time away from kurumu, oh well I'll get moka to look after you" I was going to lift him up but, "shiva Abaddon, come with us, with force or not" men in black suits raising Daisho to my neck, "alright but can't I first take my friend to the medical bay?"

"no need he's also coming with" oh goody, "we'll carry tsukune, so you won't try anything" when he reached I grabbed his arm "I Will carry him, believe me when I say I won't try to run" staring death at him, fear was in control "are you… trying… to take us on? Mr Abaddon?"

"I not trying to but you are pushing trying to take hold of my friend" the rain of fear never stopped seeping in his eyes, "just let the boy take his friend, we need to go" it seems one of these men agree, getting a nod and a back away, "come on this way."

We were lead through a new part of the school, massive stairs on entry, and pillars towering the walls, it gave off a haunted mansion look, it somehow reminds me of home. After walking we finally got to a door "go through here he's waiting for you"

"who is?" I questioned "just go in" alright Mr workaholic, there were more skulls and lanterns surrounding the edges and somehow mist came In, "More spooky vibes?"

"welcome shiva I see you like my decorations?" that voice it can't be, "I see you brought tsukune with, how awesome" I don't like how he uses child terms to relate, "it's nice to see you creepy exorcist but why did you want to see me?"

"I see your still rude and ignorant" I felt hurt, but fair "I'm the school's board chairman" my jaw dropped, and then tsukune dropped "What?!"

"Ah!"

"oh sorry tsukune!" I turned to see him vaguely awake "where am i?"

"we're at the board chairmen's office" once he decided to stay awake he looked behind me and saw the exorcist "wait is he the board chairman?!"

"yeah" tsukune went dead in the eyes "uh, why am I back here?" he jumped up fast "ohh so you were here?! Could of told a friend" I puffed at him "well you were gone during the time" well shit, he won "touché, but why are we here Mr chairman?" I spun around and he was looking out a window "ah yes, I'm going to expel both of you" well okay, wait?! "What! Where did this come from!"

"well Mr Abaddon you do have quite the record in fighting other fellow monsters" shit "and you took part of a ritual that should be done on school grounds" shit "and finally because I'm bored"

"hey that last one isn't fair"

"doesn't matter, but you can undo this problem if you join the committee, and help work on the school festival, there is no other choice" well fuck you then "what about tsukune?" I questioned "well he's join too"

"No why expel him?"

"Oh because by him being here it causes pain, so this or expelled" he is truly a man of logic and reason. "welp I'm accepting I can't leave kurumu just yet"

"yeah and I want to continue to be friends with everyone" teasing time, "are you sure? I think your just here for moka-san pretty features?" he began to blush "NO! I want to stay with everyone! Mizore, yukari, kurumu, ginei, moka and even you!"

"of course just yanking what food falls for the bait" I snarkly smiled at him, he was clearly annoyed "so are you gents staying?"

"hell yeah!" we both responded in sync. We were lead out, just receiving a black note with strange scratching on it, "welp I don't know how I'm going to tell kurumu but I hope she'll understand"

"a common mistake for beginners" oh he's back, 'how is she' "well talk later tsukune has a question" I snapped back and of course tsukune's been ringing my ears "Hey shiva are you alright?!"

"oh yeah, sorry just talking to myself, did you want something?"

"are you and kurumu officially married? So should I address you like one?" interesting "that is indeed a question needing an answer, but two things it's not human marriage no title is involved and second just be the friend I know and call me shiva, k" I shot him a smile and he returned one, "alright then shiva, I'm happy for you"

"yeah me too~" I spoke sadden but I wasn't crying just happy that I can truly have a happy ending.


	49. The Realisation

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 49

" **The Realisation"**

Dark overhaul, crows hawking up the dead and trees waving across the wind giving their sorrows to drift, this was Yōkai Academy. "man this place is really haunting~"

"it sure is tsukune, do we really want to go inside?"

"I don't want to, but expulsion is worse"

"agreed". We just stood watching the screeching trees dance while crows watched over the skulls, then "tsukune Aono, 1st year 3rd class, also class representative" someone sure knows tsukune "and I believe your shiva, wonderful"

"that it?" he looked at me confused "what? It?"

"no over examination, no job title? Where is 'strongest monster in school', or my last name!"

"well, all I know is your shiva the destroyer, breaking has many rules has you can in first year?" oh come on, "What!? I'm Shiva Abaddon the strongest monster in Yōkai Academy!"

"I would bet tsukune is stronger taking down a lot of tough opponents, like Kuyou and Rikiishi and even leader of the outcast monsters midou" I was broken, none of those he did on his own he just got lucky last punch with Kuyou, moka's blood infusion with Rikiishi and I think midou is the only one he legitimately defeated, "okay, screw this I'm going inside, I'm not dealing with this" I stomped off like a moody toddler. "well it's a pleasure to meet you tsukune Aono" he greeted him with respect, scary nonetheless.

It was club hours and papers were a high demand, the festival coming up, recent defeats, pole rankings and recent developments like the mall or relationships. "School festival planning committee!?, why does shiva have to attend?" kurumu yelling her affections, "well it's the same reason with tsukune, the board chairman said he needed to join, or he'll be hit with expulsion"

"and he took the job offer? I don't know what's wrong with my husband he knows I would just follow him out of school"

"oh yeah, congratulations on that, I would of love to come to the wedding"

"well it wasn't a wedding like a humans, he says, just a ritual bond where we are bonded" she answered happily blushing "I know, I was there for his history lesson, but just keeps sounding like a actual marriage?"

"I know, moka, I know" she was in bliss, constantly flashing memories of happy times with him. "by the way kurumu, do you remember how to do the ritual I love to try it on tsukune" mizore appeared in the window "ahh it's nice to see you, but what's with the cold stalking?" kurumu questioned "I was hoping to see tsukune doing work and get some details on him to put in my dairy, but I would like to know how to preform this ritual?" kurumu really didn't want to tell her, she didn't trust mizore all too much, "ummm I don't know it might be disastrous for tsukune, like for shiva he couldn't handle me for a few days, and he's a monster tsukune is just human? Well I think?" her last sentence concerned most of the friends around "what do you mean, you think he's human?" moka became scared of the topic, "well I'm starting to remember everything that happened over the week, and one thing I notice is when I was filled with Shiva's power I faced off against tsukune" this surprised everyone "What?! Did you hurt him!?"

"you better not have" icy winds howled from the window "well I didn't hurt him to bad, but like he was able to tank some of my hits, he gain some huge power buffs, and some red slit eyes!" everyone shot towards moka, "moka?" mizore questioned passive aggressively, "what!? I didn't do anything?! aH!" ice formed around moka closing her in, "you better tell me what happen to tsukune or I'll freeze you solid" such cold threats, friendship needs to be worked on, "I didn't do anything I promise, he just changed and is similar to a vampire, maybe" she wore a frighten face, "humph, fine then" she lowered the ice, "I'm going to get tsukune out of that committee and questioned the entire truth" one last stare at moka, then she went for the door "I wouldn't do that if I was you!" a sparky voice appeared, it being ruby the witch, "who are you?"

"oh sorry, you must be new to tsukune's friends list, I'm ruby Tōjō I meet these amazing people when they wanted to saved my ranch, and now I work here, just getting a few greetings with everyone"

"Ruby-san! I missed you desu~" yukari hugged her fellow witch, "yes I missed you too, but I have a feeling both tsukune and shiva are in major trouble" this sparked the concern of kurumu now, "what!? Are you sure!?"

"yes, tsukune was originally supposed to go alone, but the chairmen decided shiva needed to go, something about 'it would be entertaining to watch'" kurumu wasn't too pleased, "what a stupid excuses! Shiva isn't a play toy and he's my husband so I need to protect him!"

"I know, I know but hear me out, the reason behind those two going is because they're being targeted by the anti-thesis and it's been suspected that a mole is in the committee, so this could be a 'bait operation' to help against their attacks from within" kurumu didn't get any happier, "Why did shiva have to go!? He has no reason, it's just the stupid chairman acting like a child!"

"I told you the chairmen reason, but we can't interfere" ruby tried to cool them, but she's no good "I won't accept this, tsukune being bait is wrong, so I'm saving him, any objections?" mizore suggested, has if she'll change her mind. "well I'm not arguing, I have a duty has wife" kurumu join in mizore parade, "no one else? That's fine" mizore took off, and kurumu followed behind.

I wondered inside just now being behind tsukune and the new fella, "come, come the rest of the committee is this way," I found out he's a member has well, been here long time but, he was so sketchy with his tacky has smile and calm look. We opened huge doors to a circulated table, filled with different shaped people and each one got scary then the next. "come, come go take a seat in the empty spots and we'll start"

"thank you for your hard work president!" wuah! Someone came up and bowed aggressively, "thank you Mr president, yes thank you once again! Mr president!" they all bowed towards the tall fucker, "oh yeah sorry I didn't really introduce myself, My name is Kaneshiro Hokuto I'm the president of this committee" that doesn't erase his sketchy attitude, he felt more and more like a twist villain.

"alright the meeting has begun!" lovely introductions Hokuto, it was a shame the empty spots were like half a room away I sat next to a beefy boy, with a stern face, he looked cool. I noticed where tsukune sat and noticed a shady, sasuke, McDonald looking fuck, chatting him up, if words float above heads, his is bait. "alright onto the next topic, how do deal with the 'anti-thesis' I believe everyone is aware of the group?" no one spoke just exchanged nods "shiva?"

"yeah hello?"

"have you come across anything about the anti-thesis group?" weird to point me out, "Well no, this group is new contrast, but I meat an annoying loud mouth prick who said he was a main representative for the outcast monsters?"

"and what happen to him?" calm has always, "well I placed him under my boot so fast that he only realised tomorrow" some people looked on impressed some didn't even bother moving "do you remember his name?"

"I believe he was kiria, weird looking half breed can be spotted out easier then a rat in the sewers" not my best insult but, I've got nothing. "alrighty then, thanks for the information, I'll questioned you for his details, but first thing first, We need to undergo some improvements in sercuity because these anti-thesis members are becoming major influences for students and all they're doing is killing others who oppose, We must end this inglorious era! And achieve the real peace, the one between monsters and humans!" a mighty speech Hokuto, I'll give you that point.

The meeting was concluded, sending most of us to rest at the dorms, others stay to finalise reports, but me I was perched in a tree, kicking my legs seeing who goes by. Eventually tsukune came along with his new buddy, the one with the wormy face, they shared names he was apparently Ueshiba Mizuki, and his feeling extra sketchy today. Tsukune lead him down the path towards the dorms, and I followed via flight. "hey attending the meeting, what's your thoughts so far? Any problems?"

"well first, I never knew a guy like Hokuto-san exists in the school, someone who desires peace and won't hesitate to achieve it, I'm touched" bleg~ I felt sick, hearing goody two shoes, beings an inspiration felt off to me, "I only flee from trouble, needing help to fight battles, probably why I should of left when I was given the chance" hurtful words from tsukune, "however after seeing what type of person Hokuto is, I want to try and maintain peace in this school and with humans though this committee, I feel like I'm being pushed on by encouragement" he wore his innocent smile, speaking is sweet words, but foolish nonetheless.

"you are a good guy, tsukune-kun, do you want to know something interesting, a rumour to be correct?" this striked mine and tsukune curiosity "I heard that there's a mole in the committee, a 'anti-thesis' mole" tsukune jumped hearing this, I wasn't to surprise "there's that name, how important are these people?"

"come tsukune, we'll talk more over here" they ran off to what looks like a builders expedition, "alright time for, sneaky beaky mode" I lowered myself to the floor and was prepared to become the new captain price, I was attacked from the skies, "Ahh! Ouch!"


	50. The surprise of a life time

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 50

" **The surprise of a life time"**

The last thing I saw before I died were huge boobs, they were the biggest pair of oppais I swear the were mountain. "Shiva! I'm so happy I found you!" it was anyone's guess really on why kurumu showed up but she did, and I wasn't allowed to move or breathe has I was showered by kisses and tight hugs. "chu, chu, chu, chu, chu please don't scare me~!" I wasn't sure what she means, until I remembered "Kurumu are you worried about the 'mole' getting me?" she was stunned "you know about the situation? Why the hell did you join then?!"

"I had no choice, it was that or expulsion, and I really don't want to leave this school behind?" she ignored my answer "but I wouldn't care about this school If you get expelled, I would follow you out and continue to love you" I pulled her into a hug, "I know you would, but my life isn't for you to control" I caressed her head, and she nuzzled into me. "cool you know your loved one is alive, now I need to find mine"

"oh hi mizore, wild guess you're talking about tsukune?" she nodded "alright go down that path under the little bridge, oh but wait I'm coming as well" I tried prying kurumu away, it was difficult "no I'm not letting go!"

"then suffer the consequence!" I prayed for want I'm going to do still scares me, "bring it-mmmm" I pulled her in for a deep kiss, I swirled my tongue around sharing saliva, constantly abusing the innards of her mouth hoping the plan will work. "mmmm...mmm, mm" I didn't let kurumu breathe needing her let go but I was losing focus has well, I could feel kurumu holding onto me with any strength left, the plan is working, her grip slowly letting go and her arms dropping down. The moment she fully let go I made my escape, "BeAh! Free…. At…. Last… bleh~" I stood up leaving kurumu on the floor weaken in the knees and mind blank, "shi…. Va~ *gulp*" she spoke quietly, muttering but loud enough to hear "you…. better take responsibility~" rosy coloured checks, constant breathing and heart shaped eyes, this was her colour on the outside. I leaned in over her and spoke "no" she whipped back to confusion, "aww~ even after you were leading you still act like a virgin" I simple laughed at her statement "hehehe, you know that's no longer true" I walked past her a was meet with a mizore blushing hard, "wow… shiva, you just…. Wow"

"why are you blushing so hard I thought you were interested in tsukune?" I questioned wiping away remaining saliva, "Don't tempt me demon, my heart belongs to tsukune alone" she seemed jumpy "I know, just one thing you do know your fighting 'for' him, like he's a 'toy' right?" she looked confused "I don't follow, like I know moka shares feelings for him, but I won't let her have him" determination is tick in my book at least "yeah just, the first to realise he's not a play thing will win his heart and my approval" she stared me in the eyes and questioned "why would I need your approval?" and she got me, "your smarter then you lead on, the is no reason you need my approval, he's a different person who can feel without my help, but I am his friend so no breaking his heart when you feel you've 'out used' the toy"

"but he isn't a toy, and it's the last thing I'll do!" she grabbed back onto that determination rod and guard her life "good girl, now lets go save our friend?" a simple nod and we ran off to where tsukune was last seen.

"alright, I saw them go this way" like I saw, he lead tsukune towards an area that looks like building is taking place and once we got there, details were noticeable. "hey look this hole has blood stains in the cracks" perfect observation from mizore "well that doesn't sound good, do you think it's-"

"AhhH!" arms came out from the ground and grabbed kurumu's and mizore's legs "what the fuck?!"

"kehehehehe, you guys are so dumb, since you noticed a secret, you must die" that voice sounds familiar? "fun fact, my body can be elongated like an earthworm, tunnelling through the soil, with this ability I dragged tsukune underground, and killed him~" a creature rose from the ground, lengthy bastard, "I remember you its Mizuki right?"

"kehehehe, no need to remember my name just know I'm working for the anti-thesis!, and watch has I drag your precious 'loved one' underground!" he cackled mocking my predicament, he didn't even notice it, "well do it then" he stopped laughing, "what?!"

"I said do it, pull them under see what happens?"

"Shiva! what are you doing!?" the loud screech of kurumu rang in my ears "kurumu relax and focus, there's something interesting underground" I pointed downwards and when she looked down, she felt strong energy arising, it felt familiar to her "What are you guys- geh?" suddenly he started to shrink in his hole "what the? I'm being pulled under? Who in the fuck is doing that?! Ah!" he suddenly disappeared from the surface and the girls stopped shrinking, eventually after some wait, a loud explosion went off and he came flying out the air, bloodied and dented from punches I believed. "now I can take the pain, but it becomes unforgivable, when you try to hurt my friends" out from the ground stood tsukune over his victory, "look who came from his slumber? How have you been?"

"hi shi…va" tsukune fell to his knees, I guess he can't fully control the blood. Some time past and pad medic came to collect tsukune, almost all our friends came, plus one of course, "Tsukune-kun!" it was Hokuto… "I've heard all about it, Mizuki was the mole, dam it's my fault your in this state I'm sorry"

"please don't back down…" tsukune was weak but still talked "I also want peace to be achieved, so I want to continue to work hard together, so we won't back down from the anti-thesis" with his finale breath tsukune past into a slumber to recovery. I saw Hokuto walk off, weird after his devoting tribute he won't even stay, such a busy prick. This anger didn't fly past kurumu causing he to questioned "hey, shiva? are you alright?" I needed to lie, "of course, just contemplating" I received a slap to my head, "ow? Why did you do that?"

"because you lied shiva!" she knows to much, "how? Did you know?"

"I felt it, my heart felt a pluck, like what you said wasn't the truth" woman are dangerous, "alright sorry, let me improve, I don't trust Hokuto he read calming giant with a cool attitude, but it like ginei-senpai over again, needs to hide something because true ideals would be ruined and to top it off, the Mizuki fella everything about him read 'suspicious' and 'bait' and I think tsukune fell for it once more" it was a lot for kurumu to take in, but she caught up pretty fast "so should I trust him?"

"no, I don't think you should, no one ever dreams of having peace, just comes to the winner after wars."


	51. The Hurtful truth

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 51

" **the hurtful truth"**

It was a lively day, everyone was preparing for the festival, they were setting up stalls against their classroom, prepared decorations it was the most active I've seen this school. "shiva, tsukune since you are both first year, this will be your first time attending the school's festival?" Hokuto gestured, "it will become even more lively in few days has students that graduated from this school are coming back has customers, so starting from the 29th to the 31st of October, we will carry out our mission of peace for this school" I could share his 'positive vibes' "well I'm here to do labour and help the festival become a money success" I couldn't help but through stones towards his resolve, "and even that will bring a better symbol of peace", fuck his positive attitude.

It was non-stop constant work, he tells us to do something, tsukune would do the written work I would do physical work, it seems I became the muscle of the group. I sat in a chair, juggling a stress ball I found/stole and was waiting for the next task. "alright! That should be done!" tsukune became loudly proud, "oh that was fast? So what kind of stall is your class doing?"

"oh were doing a goldfish scooping" with our teacher? "ummm goldfish scooping? Is that okay?"

"yeah, she said she really wants to do it through, but I'm too afraid she'll just eat all the fish" Hokuto and tsukune shared a conversation. "well today's work has ended, you guys should go back to the newspaper club"

"wait really?! Finally!" I shot up, and started to bolt to the door filled with joy, "hey shiva! wait up!" I was going to wait for him, I wanted to leave the boring playground. Running through the trees, not letting anything stop me, well almost everything "AH! Sorry, sorry I was just interested on the poor guy" a voice I haven't heard in some time, "don't go approaching tsukune on your own, he! Could be close by, they just left together" and that was Hokuto, "yes I know, he caused me quite some pain, but I'll win next time"

"I don't care about your disputes you have been targeted by the school under suspicious of being anti-thesis" I grew closer, and I saw Hokuto talking to the half-monster bastard I encountered earlier, was his name, kilo? Kim? "I can't be seen with you kiria! It would ruin everything I've worked for" that's his name, "yeah sorry dear leader, I will make myself disappear"

"mmm I wonder if he means leader of the anti-thesis?" speaking might not have been a wise choice, has he might of heard me. He shot a stare breaking the branch behind me, startling the crows, "whew~ that was close a little bit to the left and my head would of popped" they were sketching but they ignored it, walking off going separate ways. Guess I'm going to break his heart.

Club hours begun, and my ears were ringing, "What! Hokuto as in the president of the festival committee Hokuto!"

"yes kurumu, that Hokuto, same tall calm and smart Hokuto" everyone was shocked, by the news "how can he be part of the anti-thesis, let along be the leader!" moka complained "really? I didn't trust his positive look, he never saw negativity and beside do you really think if an elite organisation would send someone who looks more guilty then Ronald Mc-fucking-Donald" a door flung open tsukune in horror, "is it true?" he muttered, "is it true that you say Hokuto-san is a member of the anti-thesis!"

"good to see you, and yes Hokuto was talking to kiria and he mentioned Hokuto being a leader" tsukune's eyes filled with dread, a disbelieve he couldn't help but break, "AHHAHAHAH you must be confused then, he clearly was referring to Hokuto being the leader of the committee, not the anti-thesis, he's not that kind of person" he laughed off the truth, usual reaction "then explain why he hates the anti-thesis and yet spends time to chat with kiria, a member of the anti-thesis and worked for the outcast monsters, remember them?"

"well even if kiria meet with him, it must be some form of illusion, kiria is deceiving Hokuto" the dense head, "so you would rather trust someone with outrageous dreams and stupid morals then friends you've known since childhood?"

"at least he has dreams" he shut the door and left "oi you fucker!" I raised a chair going to through it "calm down shiva! put the chair down!" kurumu held me back, has I rampaged destroying furniture.

After some time of pent up aggression, kurumu was able to calm me down and I'm now resting on her lap just muttering my pain, "fucking cunt, doesn't care, kill him, but it'll be sad, but I'm so angry"

"shush~ shiva, your wife will care for you, you just rest and dream all your hate away" I didn't want believe her, because she's right "but he's so dense, and rude I feel angry~" she continued to caress my head, calming me ever so slowly "if you want we can go to him, apologise, hug it out then plan for the festival?"

"but shiva doesn't want to apologise to block heads" she pinched my checks "don't be so rude to your friends, he might not believe you but it's about forgiving then accepting the past so you can grow"

"you know she's right" and he arrives, the man with infinite knowledge, "you should burden yourself with such ignorance, forget what is said and focus on what you can do" you just repeated what she said, but I hate being ganged up on, "so what are you going to do?" heh, like you don't know already? I enjoy messing around "welp kurumu are you ready?"

"ready for what?" this caught her by surprise "well to save our friend, who is clearly too dense to learn you to trust" she finally clicked to who I was talking about, "so have you let the hate flown away?"

"I never could carry hate for long and besides he fell for hokuto's charming trust"

"then I'll go with you!" moka stood up "yeah, I'm going too!" mizore the next "yes I'll stop anyone with my magic-desu!" and yukari the third "so what about you?" kurumu stood last "anywhere darling goes, I'll follow!"

"aaannnddd~?" she pouted "and I'll save tsukune"

"there we go, let's go stop the bed guys to this story!" with a final cheer, we launched off.


	52. The Destructive force

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 52

" **The Destructive force"**

Standing out the same building, the one filled with dead silence and painful whispers, the echoes once more let the winds carry sorrow just for it to reach deaf ears. Everyone his here, "this place is scary desu~" yukari mentioned "yes its quiet an unearthly sight" I responded "okay, where going to split up for a bit, so I'll go in with mizore and yukari and kurumu plus moka you'll stay outside with ruby and keep watch if tsukune or Hokuto appears."

"what?! But I want to protect shiva!" of course kurumu is first to complain "I know, I know but strong and would be best if you stay outside to protect moka and ruby, I believe In you" she enjoyed the sound of compliments, that she openly agreed, "alright I'll protect them, so you can compliment me some more" she so easily persuaded, "let's go then" I gestured to the others, getting them to come along "hey shiva?"

"hello? This is shiva" yukari got a gag at that, "your wife is very ductile"

"I know, but I love her for her flaws as well" I responded. Walking down the halls, being weary of the surroundings, the interior was laced with monstrous vibes, black and brown entangled into each other, spiders were a weird choice for decoration but I swear some of them were still real. "I've been hunted by the ant-thesis constantly and I even dragged in my friends'" a familiar voice rose our suspicion, "that's tsukune's" I see mizore has a keen ears, "I thought if I follow under you, if I had someone to learn from, then I could become stronger, I thought you could make me stronger!" he cried for help, stuck in the dark abyss will do that, "don't be stupid, I'm not interested in your sentiments, you have strength, the kind to defeat my underlings, so show me tsukune-kun, Show me or Die"

"Step off!" a raised hand to stop the stick and a hurricane kick to stop Hokuto, "mizore encase him!"

"right" blood formed into ice grabbing his legs and arms, then swallowed him in a tome "yukari use a projectile spell!"

"way a head of you! tarot cards!" the cards glided through the air to striked him, I followed behind delivering and downwards Ariel. Mist separated the battle, it was a three on one standoff, protecting the dense child "shiva? mizore? Yukari? Why are you guys here?"

"well I came to rub the fact I told you so, into your rude face" he didn't look so happy "but your my friend so why wouldn't I help you out" his face became sadder, but was surprised. "he, it looks like your strength is still impressive, "your quick with directions? Shiva Abaddon"

"yeah, you a true to your title leader of anti-thesis" he had no injures to be shown, he's starting to impress me, "Hokuto, you know how this will end, give up and leave this school alone, forever" I stated my demands, he just smirked "shiva you know I'm a leader of the anti-thesis, then you know I would have a plan for this type of situation?" he couldn't mean?! Before I realised It was too late, a loud bang from the entrance of the door and arose moka carrying ruby unconscious, "shiva! she's gone!" death was seeping in my eyes, "kurumu was kidnapped!" I couldn't control my anger.

"gyah!" I rammed Hokuto against a wall, "You are going to tell me where you took her or I'm going to rip your intestines and tie a noose for you to hang from!" held him by the neck, chocking him "heh, heh, heh I don't really know where kiria takes people now a days?"

"RAWAH! TELL ME!" a banged his head against the wall, I was losing it "I will break your sanity! Then break you again!" my eyes faded in and out, from purple to red back to brown, he just smugged at me "Tell! Me!" this raged I felt, it was a new limit, "RAWAH!" with the beastly anger I raised my fist, planning to kill him. "Shiva stop!" there was restrains on my hand, it was tsukune "let, go! Tsukune!"

"what you are going to do isn't you, nor is it going to help!" blinded by anger I didn't listen "how would you know? It's better try everything first, he knows where my precious kurumu is!" tsukune was deeply annoyed and terrified, "but killing him won't solve anything just proves you're an animal?" tsk "this isn't you shiva, I know your worried but do you think killing someone will make them talk? Or get her back?" not again, he's being correct "come we'll take him to the chairmen and he'll deal with Hokuto and with his help we will find kurumu , k?" that fucking innocent smile cursing me once more, "grr, fine" I let go of Hokuto letting him fall "gyah! *cough, cough* why did you… stop him?"

"because I still believe that the time you said, 'let's bring peace to the humans and monsters' it didn't look like you were lying, and I also don't like seeing people I trust get hurt, nor will I let them hurt others" half ass, with his speeches, "your plan failed, tell me where she is and everything might be better for you in the end" Hokuto was shocked, "heh, why don't you try the graveyard, kiria has taken a liking to that place?" before tsukune could condoles me, I spread my wings and took off "Shiva! goddamit! fine then, we're taking you to the chairmen and I hope what shiva does is reasonable, mizore can you bind him?" mizore looked on and nodded and cast ice to wrap around him.

Anger flowed in my eyes, zipping through the air, wind gliding over my back. "kill, kill, kill murder the pain to my existence!" eyes began once more turning purple then red staying on red a lot longer, and getting darker. "kill, kill kurumu? No save kurumu! Murder kiria, but kurumu doesn't like murder, AHHH!" pain flooded my head has I become confused "are we having a mid-life crises?" I spun around glowing dark eyes meet a figure, in new red armour more jagged and free, details were peaceful "What the? Alt Shiva?"

"Is that what I'm being called?, I feel insulted my name is $^& how hard is it to be pronounced?" I was confused anger flowing but I was growing relaxed, "what are you doing here?" I grunted my questioned "to stop you from going to deep in your anger, breathe and focus on what you want" I took an breath I spoke my words "I want to kill kiria for taking my kurumu away from me"

"no, let your heart say it, think of what you desire don't say it" I was more confused, but followed, closing my eyes I thought my desire "I… want…. To…. Ki- no, save kurumu…. I want to keep her safe without harming anyone else"

"there we go, like the water in river's let it flow into the sea" my eyes started to fade back to brown, has I calmed down "oh gess I almost lost myself didn't I"

"you did, and fell for hokuto's bait aswell"

"I knew it was a bait, I just couldn't help it when kurumu's life is on the line" he shock his head at me, "well what are you going to do? You are too far to go back and the other way is a trap"

"but a good one at best"

"optimism is going to kill you shiva Abaddon" I know too well.


	53. The battle begins

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 53

" **The battle begins"**

where am I?" kurumu woke up sleeping on the ground next to gravestones "sorry I was so rude but it Is part of the 'plan'" kurumu spun to who was talking, 'who's this? Wait he was the guy who surprised attacked us "What do you want with us you bastard!" kurumu shot up guarding herself "now, now, even though I'm being nice I think you should as well, right kurumu?" a horrific grin, and cold dead eyes were staring down the succubus, has he threw her to the ground "Kya!"

"now just sit tight and wait, the plan is taking action" kiria's grin spread wide, "What are you guys planning!? Why can't you leave us alone!" kurumu yelled "we didn't bring you guys into the plan you simply was an obstacle that didn't stay down" kiria responded annoyed, "grrr, your such a pain!" kurumu rose up once more and started to change into her monster form, but there was a surprising twist.

Sifting generated darkness to swirled at her feet then casing her body to be encased in spirals of purple and pink light, she emerged with armoured tank top, covering her chest but her midriffs was more opened, it matched with a short skirt also plated, flowing downwards, she lost her long nails but gained a gauntlet that had placed some metallic cat claws, she was astonished and embarrassed. This new look for her was a lot to take in, kiria was the same as well, "what's this? I've never saw this or felt this much power come from you?" this was kurumu's first time transforming of course, she felt her body from bottom to top, gaining a map of her new look, she noticed her ass and boobs were slightly smaller, thinking it was to fit in the compacted armour but when she felt her head she came across thick harden plates on her head, she felt it go upwards in a spiralling motion, "I have horns?!" she spooked herself, they were laced with purpled and pink paired with engraves spiralled around it's edges. "How did this? When did this? happened?" kurumu was still surprised, but remembered something, 'the blood bond, shiva said something like this will happen at the end' kiria became intrigued "It looks like you've achieved new powers, why not entertain me while we wait?" kurumu took a readied stance towards kiria, "but how about you learn something new has an exchange?" kurumu was concerned but didn't flitch "do you know about the great barrier?"

"no why should I?"

"well it's a barrier that prevents humans from entering, the 'three dark lords' built it when they settle on this school, It is so great this barrier that it completely removes its existence in the human school" kurumu laughed at the thought, remembering someone who has a secret identity in this school "in luminance terms, the barrier is the only thing having us monster live free and the humans live in insolence to our exist, now imagine if that came down the chaos it will bring, life will become more interesting!"

"Wait you can't be seriously planning!?" kurumu yelled, kiria just smirked and let out a small giggle.

In the graveyard where cold wind blows form the cliffside, a battle is being prepareds the fighters standing opposing each other, 'I don't think he'll let me walk out here without fighting so I'll do what I must to win" kurumu made her stance facing kiria, preparing the fight "I hope you are has entertain has a vampire or a demon because it wouldn't be fun if you died immediately" kiria boosted his strength, worrying kurumu "Come on kurumu! Don't go underestimating yourself!" a familiar voice came from the skies, crashing into the ground blowing a dust storm, "So he finally arrives?"

"Shiva!? Your here!?" kurumu cried out, when the dust cooled up a devilish smirk was revealed "Of course I'm here, I must save my wife from the nastiness the world gives!" another thing shown was the new look, spiked armour, rose vined details and gauntlets and shin guards were plated facing inwards and top of all is a colour blend of blue and purple. "heh, so you actually fell for the trap?" kurumu spiked "wait trap? I was the bait?"

"Of course you were and I feel for it!" I was way to happy to be concerned like kurumu "then you need to leave! Don't worry about me!"

"not going to happen" I shot her coldness "I won't leave your side again, and we're going back to our friends, together!" an innocent smile, considering on my behalf "speaking of helping friends want to see how your little pal tsukune is going?"

"and where did this curtesy come from?" he smirked "just thanks for being such entertaining enemies to fight" got to hate that attitude, "isn't it cute" a small ball came out his shirt "this little guy is called a shikigami it likes people" this small ball with spider legs grew sentient and sporadic, "you see this guy has a friend some where far and he projects a real time picture of what he sees, here look" light started to emerge fading in an out like a record player, then pictures started to fade it "Oh hoho tsukune is fighting Hokuto already" tsukune was throwing punches while Hokuto was dodging them, and in the back our friends were sealed in a bubble "the fool has no chance on winning, Hokuto has years of experience in fighting" hate flowed out his mouth, but only because it was true, Hokuto wasn't being hit once and tsukune was receiving many blows, this fight was meaningless, but something was off, tsukune was swing fast hits and power was behind each and every one then horror flashed back with memories, I looked at the projector and saw the start of corruption paint themselves on tsukune's body "he's becoming a ghoul" pain written on my face has the feeling was returning, "oh yeah! Tsukune has vampire blood in him, so if he pushes himself he'll be lost to corruption and I don't think the chairman is going to help?" I can't waste time here, "kurumu it's time to go!" kurumu was surprised by this, kiria was confused "what do you mean? I'm still standing so I won't let you walk away without entertaining me"

"I don't care about your sorry excuse for a life!" I yelled demonic energy erupting "Kurumu come now we must leave now so tsukune doesn't push himself" kurumu nodded weakly taking steps towards me "I said you won't leave!" bad move "Step off!" when kiria launched at kurumu he was met with a painful punch to the head knocking him dead, it was over. Standing over a crater, horror seeped into my eyes this time "I… did it again…." I cupped my face "I killed another person" why am I like this, tears leaked from my face, my sorrows were put to rest, has I was pulled into a hug, "don't cry, it doesn't look good on you" her sweet voice was so soothing "kiria is a bad person, so it's understandable your over reacted just forgive yourself because I'll always forgive you" it's times like these I refuse to let it go, "so let's get that anger and negative emotions out and save our friends, K?" seeing her smile it brings life to me, finally wiping the tears "yes let's go!"

"there's the handsome smile I love" she caressed my check, her touch filling me with warmth.


	54. The closing end

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 54

" **The closing end"**

Tsukune threw punches widely aiming at Hokuto, once tsukune opened a weakness Hokuto took it beating him down, however tsukune determination is his strongest flaw in which he would constantly stand up with slightly more power, slowly shaping into a ghoul, "tsukune give up you won't win" Hokuto repeated his demand "never I won't let you win!" tsukune repeated his same answer eyes and skin started to change into something corrupt "stop this tsukune! your pushing your body too far again!" moka yelled from inside the barrier, everyone was afraid of how far tsukune is pushing his body "Not yet, I must defeat him and save everyone, gyak!" tsukune's veins were popping out his neck and his eyes became blood shot, power surged around tsukune "I would listen to hear tsukune!" everyone whipped their heads to the door and saw me and kurumu walking over "did you miss us?" I spoke to the eager audience "Shiva you made it!" moka was first to yell "oh dear moka what are you doing in there?"

"Hokuto used a rosary to create this barrier and we can't get out, can you save tsukune!" I spun and saw the man bloody and beaten near death "man you had your fun didn't you tsukune?!" he gave a weak smile "heh, you… wouldn't… believe… me-"

"tsukune!" moka yelled "I've got you" I caught him mid fall, "you work to hard, rely on others for once, k" he past out using every ounce of energy, it seemed Hokuto as well "tsk, so kiria couldn't keep you busy?" I placed tsukune down, letting him rest "no, he had to take a long nap" Hokuto flinched, "Why do you guys hider my plans? Are you so eager to protect this academy?!" a large circle appeared below him "Shit! Teleportation!" he started to seep into the ground "I too am willing to risk everything to destroy this academy just give up"

"not fat change dirtbag!" I jumped into the circle fading away into light "Shiva don't jump head first" I didn't listen to kurumu, probably should of.

"Where did he go? He just disappeared into light?!" kurumu wondered around trying to find shiva, "don't worry kurumu it was a teleportation spell, he just travelled to another location"

"What?! I just got back to him! Where did he go now!?"

It was dark and isolated, sprats played with skulls of their brethren, (sprats are spider rats that fight every day for the control of life only the babies play with skulls, practising their skills) "I've got to say getting here is hard but the view is great" I threw a joke into the dark, "you are still halting my plan from being complete!?" if it isn't Hokuto, chilling in the dark "Welcome to the heart of the academy, shiva Abaddon!" a burst of light, and acceleration of platforms, "I see you've got a new toy?"

"heh, you still have a sense of humour even in face of defeat, you've surprised me shiva" I gesture tipping my hat to him, "oh but that doesn't matter now, I've just got to inset this rosary and the grand barrier will come crashing down into the human world!" should announce your plan so openly "Your too late shiva this is my victory!" he slammed the rosary into the panel but after received my hurricane kick sending him into a pillar. Checking the compaction, seeing all bits and bobs I didn't know what to do, "mmm, I don't understand any of this?"

"Un…acceptable" a evil filled voice rose from rubble "Why… do you…. interfere… this is my enjoyment and your…. Destroying it" Hokuto became so fragile "Same for you! your trying to destroy my enjoyment!"

"so naïve… you don't even have a reason for stopping me, your just a asshole breaking other people's dreams!" he threw his jacket off, revealing scars scattered over his body, and around his wrist was a holy lock, like tsukune's, "I told you before shiva, I'll do anything to achieve my goal" he wrapped his figure then yanked the chain off, those scars started pulsating and his skin deteriorating to a pale grey next his body morph into pike like bones "Hokuto! Don't tell me!?"

"Yes! Thanks to this school I've become A creature So disgusting, So Ugly That calling me human can't be true!" his body was disformed, stretching longitude it was similar to a centipedes and was comprised of holes and pikes formed from his bones, skin stretching over leaving behind nightmares you tell children. "This place destroyed my life so I thought it was fair I'll take it to the grave!" his voice wasn't normal, constantly echoing demonic vocals mixed with a slugging gargle, "tell me shiva Abaddon what's your excuse?!" I was caught off guard relaying the image then question, has he mindless started swinging his pike like legs and arms "GyaH!" even with the basement being so large his body takes a lot of dodging room so evading is quite hard, he was able to slash cuts in my arm and leg, "grrrr, Hokuto what has become of you?" the evil cackling in the distance has he got closer "He's out of his mind, this primal strength replacing reason, reminds me of tsukune" flying upwards I looked down on the mad driven beast, his eyes read help and go away, die and live he had no control over his action lost to the blood of monsters. I flew around the place dodging his crazy swipes and every time I got a hit, slicing his limbs they grew back, he was something to fear, "Hokuto I know your still conscious! Just listen to me and calm down! We can fix things that have happened to you!"

"What would you know! You have been surrounded by friends, happiness and never once realised the true horrors of the worlds I've live through!" he continued his mad swipes eventually getting me in the leg, "RAH!" the pain spiked causing a domino effect whacking me into a pillar "gyak!" I fell to the floor bloodied in rubble "*cough, bleh* he lost it, I can't help him" the pain hurt, it would have been easier but I'm trying to change my killing methods "hokuto… I'm sorry you must have been driven to a point of insanity but couldn't fulling let go…." My words were nothing, just ripples on a river of hatred, I've got no choice, he must be stopped. "Hokuto! I'm sorry for the pain you went through but your ideal, your dream that is now my duty to stop it happening, so forgive me because I'm going serious!" he was taken by the surprise but soon understood what I meant, darkness encased my body, purple-blued eyes shone out the darkness and rose vines burst outwards, dawning my new armour "please Hokuto this will be your last chance to back down and let us help you!" he was disgusted by that questioned "never my dream is too close I won't give up so easily!" he swiped but I flew away dodging, "welp don't tell tsukune otherwise, I'm trying to be a good person surprisingly" Hokuto turned his head towards my voice and tried again, but another miss "Here I come Hokuto!" I flew towards him closing the gap pretty fast, he tried an attack which pointed his attack directly at me enclosing from each side, "heh" I wave of my hand and it was all counted "tsk" Hokuto got more annoyed the closer I got "You won't stop me, I've got to much on the line!"

"so do I" I dodge his finale attack sealing this battle with a downwards aerial punch, ending this feud, "goodbye Hokuto Kaneshiro."

I laid him to rest on a near by pillar, then bits of debris fell from the ceiling, "it seems you are too late…" he still lives! "the barrier is deteriorating and slowly breaking this school, the sound of destruction is so sweet"

"yeah I know, do you know how I can turn this off?" he smirked "heh, like I'll tell you" it was worth a shot, "Shhhhiiiiivvvvaaa~!" and here's plan B "Yahooo~" kurumu came crashing down into me, collapsing me in a hug, then she tighten and smothered me with kisses. "*chu *chu *chu, I'm so glad you're okay, hehheh mmm"

"yes I'm happy to see you as well, but how did you guys get here?"

"the chairmen teleported us, we're here to help!" ruby seemed to be awake "well good morning ruby, hope you slept well?"

"don't remind me of that experiences it was horrifying"

"oh my bad, sorry but do you know anything about turning that off?" getting one of my hands free I pointed at the machine bursting of light, "oh that? all we need to do is re-store the demonic energy back into it, so we must work together to supply it with our energy" yukari I see, "so we just place our hands over the rosary? Then zip bop bat fixed?"

"yeah that's about right, but you should stay out"

"what!? Why I have the most demonic energy out of everyone?!"

"yeah but by pushing your demonic energy away you could fall into a coma, or suffer serious injuries" yukari conjected a good point "please shiva, just sit out for now, leave it to your friends, to your wife?" oh that dam innocent smile, can't resist "fine, I'll step out" when kurumu got off me I walked off and sat next to Hokuto. "what are you doing?"

"I'm just sitting down because after flying and moving around so much my body is acking" he had an annoyed look "no what are you sitting so close to me, I can technically still kill you?"

"yeah but you won't" he was shocked "the fight is over and so the combatants are relaxing together"

"do you think this is a game?" his annoyance became more resolved "well almost, it was definitely like a strategy game playing our pieces carefully and you nearly won but the one thing that you needed to win was the one thing you avoid with your life"

"and?" Hokuto questioned "what was that?" he questioned further "friendship" his were lit, let it be bad or good they were concerned "friends? Don't joke with me shiva, friendship is a useless experiences that doesn't help you become strong"

"sigh, you were alone from the start were you?" he sparked "want to know something interesting? I was alone as well," he wiped his annoyance for intrigued, "I moved into a human school and my presence was menacing, everyone looked at me like I was their nightmare even when I wanted to make friends they ran off" Hokuto started feeling something he didn't know he could "I remember all the hateful stares, horrid words and every growing loneliness that I eventually just accepted it" Hokuto wore a guilted face "but I came across him" I pointed at tsukune "he was the only person in my grade school who came up and said nice things, he never stared at me like I was a monster, never spoke to me like I was a monster, he saw a new friend to make and ignored everything else" I could sense Hokuto was coming to an understanding "I remember I use to call me mon-buddy, for monster buddy because I thought only monsters could learn to accept me but he's living proof that humans and monster can co-exist, wouldn't you agree?" he smirked and looked away not answering the question, "Ahh!, ugh~ grr-ah" they couldn't go on falling down from being zapped of their energy, "it looks like your friends couldn't stop it?"

"yeah I know, that is why?" I rose up looking down on Hokuto "we are the ones who'll stop it? What do you say, friend?" I offered my hand to Hokuto, he came me a smile and his hand "don't call me that, you are just a monster" I put him over my shoulder "and you are just a human, so why not?"

"heh, your so stupid" walking over to the device we saw kurumu and tsukune start getting weak knees, "shi-va wh-at are you?" she question looking faint "hok-uto yo-ur" tsukune was worse off, has he past out then fell to the floor. "he's going to feel that in the morning?" I questioned "yeah you're going feel this in the morning!" a punch to the gut, letting me collapsed to the floor "Shiva!" kurumu yelled "move!" Hokuto removed her hand throwing her away then placed his hand over "what are you doing Hokuto!"

"you know I would of love to meet you in the human world, maybe a monstrous human could be friends with humanoid monster" his energy started to disappear slowly filling the machine, "Hokuto!" he pulled the rosary out ending the destructive light, "goodbye, shiva Abaddon" he threw the rosary to me, then fell to the floor ending the real battle.

Later in the hospital everyone was resting, gaining back their energy to move once more, I watch over the sleepy heads and Hokuto was in a separate ward being watched by those black men in suits who 'protect' the chairmen. I didn't get much reward just all records of my mischief and troublesome attitude was erased, I reward I'll gladly keep. Eventually everyone woke up just before the school festival began, my quite watch over became the kindergarten I was used to, "Shiva! let's go to classroom 3-4 I heard they're doing a couples love ride!" kurumu is too jumpy to just be out of hospital "tsukune we should go too" mizore didn't cool the situation, "And I'll go with moka-desu!" and the perverted child was also bouncy, what joy. "Guys, guys! Bad News!" ruby was running to us "Hokuto has disappeared!" the man couldn't stay for at least one more day, "well isn't that lovely" everyone spiked towards me "really? After what he did?!"

"yeah, he did do a lot of bad things but he had his reasons and now he's out, there's hope to see him in a better light and become friends like what you did tsukune" he was caught off guard, not fully understanding till he remembered, I was almost upset it took him so long but the loud sounds of fireworks became the centre of attention. "well isn't that lovely, they're testing the fireworks?" I felt my arm get squeezed in warmth "I'm happy for you" this got me curious "what for?"

"you were able to stop Hokuto by changing his mind and shutting down his plan to destroy this school" she looked on with a sweet grin, it was contagious "I think that's enough Melo crap how about we go enjoy the festival?" everyone followed with a cheer, the pain was over time for relaxing activities.


	55. Meet her in law

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 55

" **Meet her in law"**

it's the 29th finally and the festival has begun, classes were littered with decorations to omens for Halloween and it wasn't a letdown. Our class still did goldfish scooping even after the constant disagreement and argument that nekonome sensei would just eat the fish before customers got a go, but how it stuck it was lost in my head. The sight that I saw was awesome, everyone is so energetic people ran around taking part in their favourite things "watching from the roof tops I can get all the view" yeah the wind is so cold up here on the tallest building, breeze flying through my hair and whistling in my ear, it was the sounds of silence. "Shiva where are you!" well silence couldn't stay forever, kurumu was yelling her lungs out below the building, "oh if it isn't kurumu oh and someone is with her?" it was a taller woman, that near exact to kurumu but all her feature were larger. "Kurumu! Up here!" I yelled causing her to be confused, heading my voice she looked up seeing the sun, "shiva!?"

"Heh, I guess I'll have to come down?" the sun was blocked by darken wings which show some of my appearance, jumping down I fell fast just to be caught by the air, "You know I was enjoying some silence before you got here, but I'm happier you did" surprise was on everyone's face, more prominent on kurumu and this mysterious lady, "how long have you been up there, shiva?"

"well about 9-8:30 I was just looking over the school feeling it's gentle breeze"

"so you are shiva Abaddon I've heard so much about" the lady walked up to me, "oh yeah, shiva this is my mom, say hi" this woman is her mother, "hello? Mrs Kurono?"

"please call me Ageha" she played a little giggle along with it "okay, Ageha, it's lovely too meet you" she got closer then pulled me in a hug "Woah! Mrs Kurono!?"

"you know my daughter doesn't keep secrets about you, and I'm glad you were able to take the step forward" goddamit kurumu "but next time I'll like children" they moment she let go, I became part of an inspection "I must say, you do have an amazing figure both in detail and shape *smack*"

"ah! Hey!" she slapped my ass "Mother What are you doing!?" kurumu to the rescue "ahahaha, I hope we can chat later tonight over dinner perhaps?" Mrs Kurono walked off to explore the school "shiva are you okay?"

"I feel so violated" I curled into a ball, wrapping my wings around me "I'm really sorry, she's always been like that, she is a true succubus" I sensed kurumu was feeling down "are you worried that you aren't going to be what your mother projects?"

"what does that mean?!" she was shaky "I mean you don't have to be your mother, the one thing my sister's tell me is 'dream to be better not to be them because if your want to be them you'll wear their sins'"

"your family sound…. Well…nice?" she was very puzzled, I got up "their demons nice is far from their character but yes they are 'nice' people"

"your very confusing shiva?" I placed my hand on her head "that's fine, by the way I need new clothing for the dinner tonight?"

"oh I can help!? Kurumu suggested "that would be great, shall we?" I opened my arm to her "yeah, let's" she hooked her arm and we hurried off.

Later that night I've decided that I would go for a form of casual smart because being too formal makes me look like an over prepared prom date and being too casual makes me look like a bum, so long sleeve purple shirt was the go to with the addition of long grey pants tied in with black shoe. Kurumu had a yellow dress with waved in pink strips with a purple bow tie on the back, she wore stockings with vines circling them and topped with a purple colour 'gladiator', I call it the cage shoe she also place her hair in a short bun and messy bangs pairing it with black lipstick, "do you always have to one up me?" I questioned "yes I must look better so you look like the lucky one" son of a bitch, I'm out here looking like a shoddy ass break dancer and she's appearing has a fucking Disney princess "I don't like this I want to change"

"Shiva-kun here you are!" fuck, "I thought you two would never show up?"

"hey mother we just finished getting readied" I saw Ageha check us out, I never felt so nervous in my life "mmmm, it's good to see you again, especially that nice bod of yours" way too forward, "mother!" thank goodness, kurumu reacted "what can't I love my son in law?" she question, giving me a new title "Not like I do! He's mine so I'm only allowed to compliment his body" thanks? I guess? "okay, anyway I found this lovely place that is stacked with food" my arm was hooked around some soft flesh, "lead the way mother" kurumu was wearing the happiest smile I've seen. It was a huge tent, enclosed around the edge, a sign read 'welcome to the cooking club's Tent restaurant' "so it's the cooking club's doing? Did you know there was a cooking club?" I asked kurumu "no not really I remember Samantha told me about it but I wasn't interested"

"let me guess I wasn't part of it?" she nodded, obviously "come, come I've got a table sorted!" Ageha walked off stopping at a table where we were going to sit, "well isn't this lovely" it was a circular table with a decoration of red cloth and sliver plates, lined with dark orange flowers. I sat across from Ageha with kurumu next to me, a waitor came around and handed us a menu and filled our cups with cold water. "so how long hve you been with kurumu?" Ageha asked, "well I meet her early in the year but we started dating around July or was it June? But honestly we haven't even dated, because school and other interruptions"

"Yeah you still owe me that date?!"

"oh look we're on one now, surprise!" she pouted "I want one with just us you know like a married couple!" still not use to that title, "I've got to ask, are you two truly married?" Ageha asked "well yes and no see we-"

"We took part in a demon ritual called a blood bond" kurumu interrupted me ecstatic, "demonic ritual? What have you done to my daughter?!" Ageha was angry "NO, no, no, no, no it's not like that, it- it's just a ritual my kind do to show ownership over another!" I was panicking, "Yeah mom, it technically how the human marriage came to be" this spiked the woman's curiosity, "oh now isn't that a story to be told?"

"yeah you never did tell how it came to be?" all eyes laid on me, "oh really? Well I guess it cant be helped, it is a really good story."

"Alright if I remember it dates back few thousand years ago, when humans and monster never really cared about each other, just ignore and spewing their hate under muttered breathe, back here the world was split into two sections, being monster and humans"

"what about witches?" kurumu spoke up "well they didn't exist around here, they would become part of the world around 300 years later, but during this time monsters just did their thing being animals, hunting others, eating others, survival of the fittest and reproducing with whoever they choose, while humans just stayed away protecting their borders with the strongest attention they can muster"

"so demons back then were ravangeous beast? Sounds fun~" Ageha interrupted with a sexual gaze, "no! the demons were more civilised, alongside the vampires and other humanoid monsters"

"what about succubi?"

"well must sister always said, the succubi were indeed civil but they had the tendency to be animalistic often, properly because back then they were heavily sexual only caring for sex to increase the species"

"so nothing much has changed?"

"no? you guys picked up on destined ones and you use your looks instead of your body to find love" I saw amusement in their eyes "and if I recall, a succubus was the start of crossbreed blood bonding, now isn't that cool" I noticed kurumu blushing with a happy smile, "ohhh isn't that awesome, it's like we're the original crossbreeds from back then" 'almost' hello, got something to say? No response, okay keep your secretes "oh aren't you two adorable"

"thanks Ageha"

"may I ask Is it just for a pair? Or can I third fit in?" Ageha stared seductively, giving me worries "Mom if your intentions is what I think, then don't" the protective kurumu is here to stay, "what do you think I mean? I simply asking if we can make it a three-way?" things were heating up "ahem! To answer your question, I can't really say, it's normally called a pairing because only two take part but if done at the exact time maybe" she threw a sinister grin "and! To answer another, no, I don't want to be the first to try" she frowned "shame, you are quite the catch, maybe you have a brother I can talk to?"

"Nope" she was caught off guard "really? Not one?"

"not one all sisters"

"how many?"

"well first there's the two younge monsters, sukkie and Jerica, Jerica being older by two years and one leap will give you Sarah, whose just younger then me and lastly the two oldest being Sammy and Shera, Sammy the oldest around her thirties and is the teacher of the household while Shera goes and works has a lawyer." her jaw dropped "wh-what about parents?"

"when I was born they disappeared, I never knew them, the closest was to go to my oldest sister" her jaw dropped causing shock, "well I've got nothing you are the only! Boy in your family must be rough" she empathised the only, "yeah they're crazy annoying and destructive but life is good, they are fun" the atmosphere dropped quite a lot, "well if you need some motherly care, I am here" she touched my hand, "thanks I'll keep that in mind, Ageha" I placed my hand over hers, "please from now, call me mom if there's a spot opened" she upped me placing her hand on the top "okay, mother?" I saw a blush on her face, "Yahoo~ now we're a family!" kurumu wrapped her arms around me, "yes a family" a smile spread across my face, has memories of my actual family started to mix in with kurumu. I was in bliss.

The day ended, and Ageha had to leave earlier for a 'business trip' kurumu told me that means night on at a pub or bar picking up guys but we got a sweet goodbye kurumu a kiss me a hug. That was last of her, she was a nice mother.


	56. meet his in laws

The Monsterhood Friend chapter 56

" **meet his in laws"**

"Welcome… to…. Yōkai…. Academy…. Enjoy… the…. Festival…." The bus drive dropped everyone off, "heh, so this is the academy? It looks good"

"yeah, the trees and wind blow in synchronicity like a real life poem"

"let's just find him say hi and go, I don't trust this place at all"

"yeah… I want to see big bro again"

"Yeah! I'm going to give him pay back for ratting me out!"

A cold chill ran up my spine, "Brrr~ what the hell?"

"what's up shiva?" kurumu worried "I think someone walked on my grave, cause I got this scary chill"

"are you cold?" she worried growing closer "no~ I'm fine"

"Remember if you feel cold just come to me, and I'll warm you up straight away" I wonder what she meant? "thank you dear"

"hey you love birds!" a friendly voice appeared "hello to you to love birds"

"stop it shiva!" moka was annoyed, but blushing along with yukari "You think I am moka's lover I knew it was obvious, "Not you! yukari!" I fired back, "you know I'm impressed you guys didn't start dating? It's been what 9 mouths? And you guys have only grown closer since?" kurumu asked a really good question "well it's ummm difficult to start a relationship and you must be sure that you completely love each other" tsukune the worst case of social avoidance "well just think about you two, time is a crucial thing" a long silence has I believe thoughts were flooding their minds, "okay for a different topic how was your yesterday for you guys?" I broke the silence "oh it wasn't that bad~"

"besides mizore's mother coming and you pretending to be her boyfriend" I saw moka stare needles "see what I mean, time is crucial"

"oh yeah what about yours? More sleep and eating I presume" moka is so hostile today, "no I had a dinner date with kurumu's mother" dullness was read on moka's face "oh-okay, why?"

"well kurumu introduced her and eventually a dinner plan was made so I attended with kurumu of course, it was amazing we shared information and then it was goodbye after that"

"well okay then" she was annoyed, "okay how about a new topic, siblings?"

"well I only have three others, two older and one younger"

"wow moka was three sister's that cool", yes nice calm positivity, "well I'm an only child, but I do have a cousin that's like an older sister living fairly close to me"

"oh yeah kyou-chan right?" he nodded "what does she look like?" moka asked "oh well she's short and sweet looking but she tries to be very tomboy like" he responded "you mean like her" kurumu pointed to a girl in big boots short hair holding a book of sort "oh yeah she looks like her almost near perfect down… to… the hair… oh no" I shared dreaded stare with tsukune, "tsukki!" she ran over tackling tsukune in a hug, "OMG it is her! This is a riot"

"I've been looking for you, and I couldn't call you because you don't have a phone" she cried her tears into his chest, "I was so worried, you couldn't do anything on your own so I was scared you didn't get anything done, you used to bath with me because you couldn't"

"Ahhhh! Please stop I'm sorry for whatever I've done!" he was freaking out "AHAHAHA tsukune you're a wreak"

"Shiva!" oh shit, I turned around and saw them, "my family actually came?!" everyone was here to show their appearance. "oh would you look at the time, it's school time"

"but we don't have school because of the festival"

"lalala got to go see you later" unravelling my wings I took off flying south, "SHIVA WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" I'm not facing the devil today.

I flew far and fast, hoping I actually escaped but I was never free, "Snucky~ where have you disappeared to?" I saw them down stairs, "Darling~ come out" kurumu is with them too!? "Come out shiva I will turn this school inside out!" I believe her, "Big bro~?" oh no, I turned around and saw the sweet face of dear salad, "why are you hiding?~"

"ummmm, I'm the hider and you're the seeker?" her eyes sparkled "so we're playing a game?!~"

"shush~ don't speak to loud, I must hide again you tell the others that they must count again, this time 20 can you do it?" she never went that high, but was filled with determination "yeah I can I'll get swanny to help" she meant Sammy, "cool, go now I must disappear" shoving her off she ran back down stairs past the crowd. "Okay time to move"

"There you are sukkie where did you ran off to?" Sammy questioned "I was with shiva, he says we're playing a game"

"YOU WERE WITH SHIVA!" Shera over reacted "TELL ME WHERE HE LAST WAS!" she also was scaring sukkie, "waahhh~" she was starting to cry, "one-swan~ big sis is scwary~" she hid behind Sammy horrified of her, "Oh~ my little cherry I know she's scary but she just wants to know where shiva is?"

"but he sways we're plwaying a game, so we must cwount to twhen-tea" sukkie replied "SO we are playing a game, I knew big bro would want to challenge me!" Jerica was rattling herself up "THIS ISNT A GAME HE JUST TRICKED YOU!" and so Shera temper was also challenged, "Shera may you calm down, shiva has always been this fun personality, playing tricks" Sarah was negotiating with the devil, "sukkie can you tell us where you last seen shiva?" she crouched in front of sister, "I don't know~?"

"if it helps it isn't cheating to know where they last were"

"really?"

"yeah shiva told me, so you can believe my words" she was lying, but sukkie still sparkled her eyes, "okay~ he was up there looking down" she pointed to the second level, Shera straight jumped to the railings and scanned the area, "AHHH! NOT HERE!" she jumped from railing, trying to see any trails, "you guys really do care for him?" kurumu injected "well I don't know about devil sis but we of course care about big bro, he wouldn't survive without us!" Jerica proudly responded "he looks after us so we try to help him, but he intends to do things himself" sukkie spoke from behind, "yeah I know what you mean, I've never come across a time when shiva wanted help"

"you must be a great friend?"

"I'm little more then a friend to shiva" curiosity strikes the little mongrels "are you best friends?" kurumu giggled, "more like, wife" she crouched coming to eye level, "how special is that?~"

"think of me has a new family member" a small blush and smile was spreading across sukkie's face, "hehehe, I never knew shiva had such courage, I hope you can handle us?" Sarah mentioned, "yeah I believe I can"

"then welcome to the family" Sammy grin down on her.

"dum dum diddy diddy dum dum dum, dum dum diddy diddy dum dum mmmm" and hummed a song, resting in a tree, no the tree but a substitute, "Stop hiding it from me tsukune!" an adultery childish voice caught my attention, "what could you mean!?" tsukune flinched "don't play dumb, tsukki is a bad liar, I understand what this school actually is but first" she spun and pointed towards my direction "Stop hiding and come out!" did she spot me?! Then rustling appeared below, moka, mizore, yukari even ruby appeared, "I see, the hair, the clothes they way they act" wack his speech wack, "So I've come to the conclusion" has she figured it out? "This school is Corrupt! Plagued for the entertainment industry!"

"Gyak!" I fell out of the tree "Ah! Shiva you're here as well!" I was here first, "I can't believe your also part of this, you probably got tsukune in this situation because you know he wasn't doing good in high school"

"you know I was just as surprise to see him here~? I finally got up brushing the dirt off, "I don't trust you! I'm taking tsukki home!" that isn't good, and the others were also distraught, "now, now kyou-chan please listen to me-"

"I FOUND YA!" he does sound so pleasant, turning back to the school a bald man came running and chanted "I'm gonna kill ya! Tsukune Aono!"

"man gess, tsukune want enemies are you making without me?" he was worried and angry, "okay tsukune you better take kyou-chan and start running"

"but that guy is-"

"dangerous? Good besides I can't really stop him if you know how stay here" I gestured to kyou he hesitated but took off "I'm sorry guys!" he didn't need to be, he gave me some entertainment.

"Now yukuza" (yukuza is a Japanese term for criminal or punk) "why not show me what you've got?" I rushed towards him rearing my fists, then a flash of silver came from his pocket, *BANG!, BANG!* he had a gun.

I managed to raise my arms, one went through and grazed my check, blood leaked on my skin "hehehuhuhu, coming straight at me while knowing what I'm capable of, you are a fool!" he stood prideful, waving his toy around "what… did… you…. do…" too bad for him, bad children are punish, "Who is it this time!" he turned around to the demon of the abyss, sukkie "what…did….you…do to my…. Brother!" she was coated in the abyss, her hair waving like snakes starting to form a horrible creature "wh-whwhat ar-are y-you doing! What are you!?" he was in a terrible panic, seeing a nightmare form out of hair, It looked like a hound, a mixture of Pitbull and German Shepard with mastiff mix. I backed away knowing I would be caught in the crossfire, "you…hurt…my… big brother!" her hair started barking with anger, it sounded demonic it's voice echoed with horror "y-y-y-y-ou stay Back!" he readied his toy *Bash!* the demonic hair dog bashed him into a multiple trees, she was losing herself "What powerful energy! I never thought a little girl can have this much power!" oh yeah everyone is here, this has become a dangerous situation, *BAM! BAM!* "you hurt him! you hurt him! how dare you hurt him!" she beat down on a crater, till nothing seem to exist, "SUKKIE! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" the dog spiked towards me, then followed sukkie, "big….bro?"

"stop this sukkie! Look at what your doing!" she noticed the crater "but… he… hurt… you?"

"but I'm all better, so you can stop" I opened a hug for her, "please come back to me, my dear salad?"

"big…bro~" tears appeared in their eyes, "WahhhHHH~" she and her hair ran over to me slowly decreasing in size eventually tackling me "There, there big bro's got you he's not going anywhere" she cried her tears into my shoulder, squeezing harder I just caressed her head, "come now, no more tears remember what I said about tears?" her eyes were still leaking but she looked up "remember the more you cry the more time gets increased for big bro to stay away from little salad" she quickly rubbed her tears away, "see all better, no more ugly tears only beautiful smiles" she gave me a shinning smile, "come let's go find the others"

"what about the game?" she questioned "no more games, I'm tired and I want to go to bed, come on everyone! I want to introduce everyone to my family! They'll be so happy I made friends here"


	57. no more games

The Monsterhood friend chapter 57

" **no more games"**

Walking along the dead whisper trees, my friends chat up a storm with my sister plus kyou-chan, "how did you guys meet each other? Big bro never had friends beside cookie"

"who's cookie?" moka question, "she means me" tsukune pointed to himself "yeah she can't say names to well so he has cookie as a nickname"

"what about you?" moka asked "I don't know? Do you have one salad?" she was on my shoulders "your… big bro" she was sweet, "but what about my name? can you pronounce it?"

"sh-shi… seaweed!" dammit, "anything else?"

"nope your seaweed! Hehehe!" even though she laughing at me, it was to innocent to hate, "Darling!~" oh kurumu, "Oh Kurumu!" she ran at me closing me in a hug, nearly toppling me "Careful! Careful! Your going throw off my balance!" her swirling hug came to a stop, "sorry~ just happy that I found you!"

"heh, that honour goes to salad, she found me once again" kurumu looked up to this one eyes monster smiling down, "hey sukkie, so you found shiva?"

"yeah… I found seaweed~" she went shy talking to kurumu, "heh, seaweed~?"

"don't questioned the mighty naming skills of Abaddon family" she saw through my joke, "heh, Mr and Mrs Seaweed once again together, in a lovely happy ending" she stepped closer circling her arms around my waist "what are you planning succubus?" seductive eyes were pulling me in, "ohh? You know? Sealing this long awaited journey, with a kiss" she reached up to my lips but was halted by a little hand, "Oh? sukkie is being mean blocking our ending?"

"no one can kiss big bro… unless me…"she was very protective, wrapping her hands around my head, "thank you salad, this evil succubus almost stole me away from you" I encourage the baviour, receive a proud smile, but an evil glare "that's not very nice shiva?"

"I'm not nice" I retorted, "oh? if your not nice then that means you get a punishment?" ah oh, it's Shera "ho would you look at the time- AHhhhh owowowowow" her fierce grip was ripping at my ear, "that's not going to work again shiva!" dam, "sis, sis please let go, you going to rip it off~" I pleaded "I don't care! You made me run around the school for your block headed ass! And you!" she started pulling sukkie's ear "Why did you run off out of nowhere! I should put both of you in a leg lock!" Shera use to be a professional wrestler, crushing all her opponents in deathly holding locks "come on cherry pop, stop abusing them they are just kids" onee-san Sammy to the rescue, "come now, sukkie went off to find shiva and look he's backed, so we should give our affection while he's still here"

"tsk, fine" she let go of our precious ears just to be caught in a bear hug from Sammy, "Ohhh shiva I missed you, why did you ran so far, I'm not the young lady I used to be~"

"true you are quite old" she pouted "you weren't supposed to be mean instead feeding me a compliment~" I restate my sentence, "I'm not nice"

"yeah you sure aren't big bro!" Jerica this time, "nya!" she kicked me in the knee, "ah my knee, what the hell Jerica!"

"that's for ratting me out to devil sis" she bloody remembered, I'm impressed but so angry as well, "you shouldn't of stolen from me then you wouldn't receive the toll!"

"How I see it, you're a snitch so you deserve stiches"

"is that a challenge?" she flinched "ye-yeah! I-I'm saying that I g-going to put you in hospital!" she seemed determined, "Determined as always, you never could beat me?! Unless do you gained some power while I was gone?"

"yeah! I've gotten stronger just to beat you!" a cloud of darken energy felt like it swarmed her body, unravelling her monstrous look, she grew a tail with a spade on the end then she gained sharper teeth paired with green luminesce eyes. "you don't seemed to have changed?"

"What do you mean! I gained my wings!" she turned around to show off these tiny wings flapping, they were black with an orange tint around, "oh how cute, you sure have grown up" she stricked a confident pose, "yep, yep, yep I might as well be the older brother now!" I couldn't begin to think how that would work "okay so come at me" I opened my arms, showing my defencelessness to her "a-are you not going to transform?"

"I don't think you're quite ready, see I've also grown as well so I'm plenty stronger then I use to be" she looked worried, having just climbed a cliff she might have to climb a mountain, "I-I don't care, it's rude to not go full power in a honour fight!" heh, she quite right, but that is a bad habit to keep, "alright, if you can land an attack on me I shall take you seriously deal?!"

"deal! Here I come!" she was quick, those wings might be small but they aren't to joke about, "Hiyah!" she threw her punch sticking air, "over here Jerica!" she turned around then leaped, "Yah!" she went for a aerial side kick but I ducked, next was a backwards overhead swiping down, I side step causing another miss. "Ahh! Just let me hit you!" not happening angry gremlin, "what is happening?" kyou-chan is questioning "that little girl is so fast and just grew wings? This is some really good special effects or something"

"well yeah you said it yourself, this is a corrupt school built for the entertainment industry, right?" tsukune panicked "yeah but this is really good, to good to be true" she worried further, "Come on sis but some effort into it!" she didn't stop her attacks but she wasn't landing any, "Rawh! Stop moving!" heheh no "hey sis I just remembered this is a fight? Meaning I'm allowed to 'fight' back, right?" dread filled her eyes has I just aligned my attack a gut punch sending her flying, it pained me to see her in such agony but it was a dual set a readied. She crashed into a tree, "Can you stand!" I yelled, "owww~ *cough*" she whined In pain, "I guess it's over?"

"No!~ *cough*" she weakly stood up, her knees shaking "I will win… I've gotten stronger… I can… do this!" it was a nice sight to be seeing, why doesn't she give up? "alright, then come at me!?" same stance opened arms for defencelessness, "Rwah!" she managed to fly towards me, reading her arm, but she missed. A simple left turn out of her shot, "step… off" a swift chop to her neck, she fell to the floor reverting back. "Jerica this is your lost, you can't win this time" Jerica laid on the floor in pain, "b-but i-I've work s-so -hard"

"and I didn't pay off in the end" a tear roles on her face, "because you haven't reached the end" mixture of emotions were brewing, "see right now your not going to beat me, not even Sarah will and she closer then you"

"wanna bet!" Sarah yelled "oh shut up you'll be knocked flat! Kurumu could wipe your ass in seconds" I yelled back "hey, hey why did you bring me in this?!"

"just because~ but not the issue, Jerica" she looked me in the eyes, "time gifts power, power gives strength but first you must be patient, do you remember that?" her tears were halted as a memory flashes, it was the memory that makes her, her "yes~ I remember… you saved me from those evil men…"

"yeah and from that day you never stopped pushing your body, and look at you now, you've gotten your wings, I'm so proud of you" she was excited, sharing a beautiful smile, "come let's go get lunch and catch up properly, k?" I offered my hand, which she graciously accepted "come on everyone! We've got a lot to talk about!" I gestured for them follow and eventually they shuffled their way.


End file.
